After Sunrise
by Hlpur
Summary: Sometimes things are not always what they appear. What happens when everyone learns the truth? Harry and Hermione's journey after the fall of the dark lord.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer - Harry Potter and all the rights to it are owned by JK Rowling and her licensees. I make no money from this pastime.

A/N: This is an H/Hr fic. If that is not the ship you sail, abandon ship and find another captain. I don't particularly like Ron or Mrs. Weasley. While I have been kind to Ron in this story, it will not be the case with Mrs. Weasley and Ginny. You have been warned.

Reviews are lovely and constructive criticism is as implied, constructive, but flames will be use to line my birdcage.

Archive- No part of this story may be publicly archived without my express written consent. What does this mean? Well, ladies and gentlemen, it means that if you want to post this story on a different site you MUST send me a PM and ask permission. If I don't respond, assume that the answer was no.

**Prologue**

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
Location unknown, Unplottable

May 1998

Ron Weasley, a tall lanky redheaded teen, walked into a classroom and saw his two best friends in deep conversation. The two of them heard him enter the room and instead of ceasing their conversation, they just merely changed the subject as they had done so many times in the past few years. "I was hoping I saw you before you left. Mum is having kittens that you are leaving so soon. It might be okay if you told anyone where you are going, mate, but this just leaving bit is too much."

Harry just looked at him and smiled, "I just have something I need to do, but I will be back before anyone really misses me."

"You are coming back?"

"And give up all the notoriety?" smirked Harry. "Between the Prophet hounding me for an interview and being mobbed everywhere I go by a grateful public, I think that this little trip is just what I need."

"But it's only been a week, mate; you need to stick around until things smooth over," protested Ron.

The young witch sitting next to Harry sighed, "Ron, Harry has already given a statement to the Ministry and the Prophet, in fact more than one. We've all made restitution with Gringotts, well Harry paid for the damage and since the bank is back in their control you would think they would be grateful, but...," the witch shook her head in exasperation, "anyway I am sure that he wouldn't leave unless he felt that it was important."

Harry shot her an appreciative grin and said, "I'm sorry about your mum, I tried to explain to her and your dad the best I could how important it was for me to do this. I have one more task to accomplish."

"Is this about You-Know-Who? He's dead."

"No, for the tenth time, it is not about Voldemort," said Harry with an air of incredulity. "Vold-e-mort, Ron, and seeing as how you know he's dead, say his name. I'm finished. It is someone else's turn now to clean up this mess. Kingsley seems to be on top of rounding up his followers, this is just about me taking care of something that I need to take care of." Harry stood, his unruly black hair even more so after running his fingers through it many times that morning while explaining his trip to his friends and surrogate family. With a twinkle in his eye he hugged the witch then kissed her on the cheek. Extending his hand the taller wizard took it in this own only to be pulled into an embrace by Harry.

"When you get back, Mum will have a dinner for us, you can stay a while until you decide what you want to do. McGonagall seemed serious about her tutoring offer. Even those that enrolled this year say it was a joke, what with the Carrows and You-" he stopped seeing the raised eyebrows from his two friends, "V-Voldemort running the place."

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had officially closed its doors a week ago, it was early May and there were at least seven weeks left on the term, but the castle was in such disrepair from the battle that took place that it was not fit at the time to house students. They were all sent home early and for only the fourth time in her history, there would be a special eighth year class for N.E.W.T. students. "I've talked to her, Ron, just let it go," said Harry in frustration. "I am considering it, but coming back depends on other things, and if I can work them out, then it's probably for the best. Look, I need to go." He quickly strode to the door and with a smile at them both left the room.

The sound of the door snicking shut echoed loudly in the room and the witch just closed her eyes and took a deep breath at what it meant. When she opened them she realized that her friend was standing in front of her, smiling. Slowly he put his hands on her shoulders and said, "We haven't spent any time alone in the last week, this will be good for us. I was just waiting for another chance to do this," he lowered his lips to hers and kissed her softly.

Startled she pulled back and said, "Ron? What was that for?"

"I thought that... after the Room of Requirement..."

Hermione nodded and patted the seat next to her that Harry had just vacated. "I need to talk to you."

"Don't say it, Hermione," Ron protested. We've been friends a long time, I know you feel more for me then friends should."

"You're right I do, how I feel for you is different than I feel for anyone else, I love you dearly, so much that you drive me crazy sometimes because of it." Seeing the beaming smile he was giving her, she knew she needed to finish speaking, "But, Ron, while I love you, I'm not... it isn't romantic love."

"What the hell was that kiss for then?"

"I..." She was at a loss for how to let him down easy. She hadn't realized that he would try what he did the previous week, but had just chalked it up to pre battle jitters and didn't think about it again until just now. "I was trying to give you a hug, Ron, and a kiss on the cheek, but you kissed me. I didn't realize that you would take it another way, I'm sorry."

"So to you I am just the friend, just the pal," he spat.

"The best pal a girl can have. You take care of me, make sure I'm okay, keep me from being too serious. I don't know what I would have done the last seven years without you and I hope that you will continue to be my best friend."

"Is there someone else?"

Instead of answering him, Hermione just chuckled, "Listen, I need to tell you something. I'm leaving for a while too. I need to find my family."

Ron looked at her and blinked, he had forgot that she sent her parents to Australia. It didn't sound to him like something that she should be doing alone. He also figured that without Harry around the two of them might have a chance to spend some real time together and something could develop. "I'll go with you. Just give me a few weeks to sort some things out and then we can leave."

Taking his hands in hers, Hermione smiled and said, "I appreciate that, but I need to leave today and I think it best if you don't come. I'm going to be traveling and living as a Muggle and I'm not sure you can pull that off, it has been ten months since I have been with my family, I would rather..." She patted his hands and said, "Besides, I don't think your mother would do well if you announced to her that you were leaving again so soon. She just got you back after not seeing you since Bill's wedding, no communication except for our short stay at Shell Cottage. She's your mother, Ron; let her feed you for a while. I promise after I find them, when I get back, I will come for a visit. I'll have some things that I will need to talk to you about by then anyway."

"Are you coming back next year?"

Blinking at him, realizing that he didn't have enough information, she said, "I don't know. It depends on several things. I can't make that decision yet, at least not until I have all the information. I will tell you that I would like to. I don't think being an Auror is something I want anymore, but regardless, I do need to pass my N.E.W.T.'s."

"When are you leaving?"

"I spoke with your mum before I came looking for Harry, Professor McGonagall too. I should be leaving. I'm taking a Portkey."

"I didn't realize the international offices were back up."

"They aren't. I have to take a Muggle train to the continent and leave from there, but it's better than a Muggle aeroplane, that would take an entire day." She stood and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Take care of yourself and I will send you an owl when I can."

"As soon as you get back."

"As soon as I get things worked out with my family." Hermione smiled at him then left the room. She knew that he might not ever forgive her for what she didn't say, what she was about to do. It was a risk, she jeopardized their entire relationship, not just his, but the whole Weasley family, but it was worth it. She strode purposely to the gates of Hogwarts, her belongings already moved out of Muggle storage and to 12 Grimmauld Place. Kreacher was there working on the changes they were making. Once she was through the gate, she disappeared behind a section of wall, smiled at the person waiting for her under the invisibility cloak and slipped under it herself. Tightly holding hands, as they had been doing for months, the pair Dissaparated without a sound.


	2. Tellers

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

**Tellers**

Diagon Alley  
London

Two months later.

Pop.

A group had just Apparated into the courtyard outside the Leaky Cauldron. He was a tall thin young man with a mass of black hair and bright green eyes. He wore glasses and had an odd shaped scar that resembled a lightning bolt on his forehead. His companion was about his age, but female with bushy brown hair and eyes the color of chocolate. The third person with them had come by side-along. She was a young girl turning eleven in a few weeks, but very small for her age. Her birth was wrought with complications and she was not the healthiest child for the first few years of her life. The girl was the spitting image of her older sister except instead of brown eyes, she had blue. Emma had received her Hogwarts letter shortly after the family's return to Britain early June. With a 31 August birthday, she would be the youngest in her class by far. Not wanting to burden Hermione's parents and since they needed to take care of getting their school things too, Hermione and Harry volunteered to bring Emma with them to get her supplies.

"How was it?" asked Harry remembering his first trip by Side-Along.

"I didn't think I could squish that small," said the girl rubbing her ears, "but I read all about Apparition in one of Mione's books."

Harry chuckled at her then looked at the older witch next to him. "Are you ready?"

Hermione looked over at her companion and replied, "We don't have to go back you know. We can just disappear. No one would begrudge us that."

"It's already been two months. We hid from the public long enough."

She smiled at him knowingly. Living life as a Muggle didn't really appeal to her, but she also knew what awaited them on the other side of the barrier and would have given it all up if he had not wanted to face it. "Then let's stop hiding. We have quite a bit to get done before we head over to the Burrow."

"You know we're going to be in the Prophet tomorrow," said Harry.

The teen replied, "That is why we are telling them today."

"What time are they expecting us?" asked Harry.

"About four. I thought that it would be best if we got a chance to catch up with everyone before dinner. It is just after eleven now so we should have plenty of time and we will need to swing by home first to drop it all off."

Raising his wand the wizard tapped the appropriate sequence on the brick wall separating the two worlds, stood back, and watched as a magical world unfolded in front of him. In a deep bow, he said, "After you milady."

She took his free hand in her own and said, "Together."

"Always." Harry looked around and took in the familiar sights and colors. There were children running along the street, owls screeching, wizards and witches from all over bustling around. Gone were the dark clothes, the haunted looks. Even the once empty stores housed new business. While there were still tell-tale signs of terrible times, life had simply gone on. Grinning he looked over at his companion and said, "I presume you have made a list."

Reaching into her robes, Hermione pulled out a piece of Muggle paper and unfolded. "It's quite long. Then we have both our school lists and whatever is on Emma's, but before we do anything else, we need to go to Gringotts."

Harry turned pale. "I was afraid that you would say that."

Hermione clucked her tongue. "They may not forget what we did, but we paid for the damage and considering they are better off without Voldemort running the business for them, I think they will forgive us. I have the key and all of the other paperwork right here." Sighing she continued, "Let's get this over with. These robes are killing me and I can't find the ones with the Concealment Charm that I used last time. Besides, we need to stop hiding what really happened from everyone."

They walked carefully down the street towards the snowy white marble building at the end. On more than one occasion someone would stop and stare or groups of witches and wizards would cease speaking until they walked by. Whispers of conversations could be heard as they past, "Is that Harry Potter?" "Look, it's Harry Potter." "I wonder if that is Hermione Granger with him." As more and more people noticed them, Emma moved in closer to Harry. By the time they had made it half way down the street she had both of her arms wrapped around his waist and had no intention of letting go.

A young boy around ten or so ran up to the couple and said, "Thank you, Mr. Potter." Before either of them could respond he darted back to the formidable looking witch standing on the side of the street. The older woman nodded at the pair then went back to talking to what appeared to be her husband.

"She remind you of anyone?" Harry asked in a low voice leaning over Emma to speak with Hermione.

"Mrs. Longbottom?"

"She even wears a vulture hat and carries a handbag."

Hermione glanced back at the older woman and stifled a chuckle. "Don't make me laugh, these robes are too tight."

"Did I ever tell you the one about the hag, the vampire, and the..."

"Stop it," said Hermione trying not to laugh, "or I will hex you."

Harry shook his head. "You don't have a proper wand. You can't hex me."

"That is on the list," said Hermione. "I will be glad to turn this one over to the Ministry. They can officially snap it. Carrying her wand around since that night has bothered me. It's dark and evil."

"I can't believe that they put off the snapping ceremony for us to get back," said Harry. "Kingsley must have been behind it. He and McGonagall were the only ones who knew where we were and what we were doing."

Hermione sighed. "That and there will be an Order of Merlin ceremony at the same time." She stopped and looked at him carefully then said, "I don't think that I want to be the one to do it, I know that since it was me protocol says that I'm supposed to be the one that snaps it, but I am going to ask Kingsley if Neville... I think because of his parents it is more appropriate."

"If it's what you want." He took her hand in his and together they mounted the steps and entered the bank.

"Mione, why is everyone staring at us?" asked Emma.

"Do you remember when I told you why you had to go to Australia for a year?" The girl nodded at her sister. "That Harry, Ron, and I had an important job to do in order to get rid of a very dark wizard?"

"You said he was like Hitler, but able to do magic."

"That's why they are staring. That and we are a bit different than last time they saw us. Well I am anyway."

Looking at the entrance to the bank, the girl asked, "What is that at the door?"

"Goblin," replied Harry.

"Oh"

A quiet hush fell over the room as they entered. The goblins bowed as they stepped through the doors. Acting as they had not noticed, the two of them proceeded to the queue and waited until an account manager was available. As they stepped up to the teller window the severe face of the goblin looked up at them and for a fraction of a second his surprise registered. "Yes?"

Harry started to speak but found that he had lost his voice. Elbowing him, Hermione handed the goblin the key and the paperwork she had been holding. "We wish to make a withdrawal."

"This is no longer the key to your vault. When the Potter and Black family vaults were combined the location changed." He hopped off of his stool and walked over to a large old fashioned looking safe. The goblin handed Harry a small key. He then turned his attention to the other items in front of him. His eyes got big as he looked over the papers Hermione handed him. "I... I will need to see some identification."

Harry handed over his wand but Hermione said, "I don't have one. It was lost several months ago. I will be getting a new one today."

"What you have been using in the meantime will suffice." Grimacing, Hermione handed over the wand. The goblin met her eyes and said, "Oh, I see. This is the one that you have been using? Have used since-"

"April," supplied Hermione.

Harry thought that he heard, "Fitting" mumbled, but decided that he was wrong. "I will have someone bring you to your vault."

"We also need to exchange several hundred Galleons into Muggle currency, sterling," stated Hermione.

"We will complete the transaction once you have removed what you need out of your vault."

As they neared the cart Harry looked over at Hermione dubiously. "It will be fine, just help me in."

Hermione climbed in and then Harry gently passed her their precious cargo. Pulling the bundle close to her and trusting him to not let go of any of them, she nodded to the goblin to begin their journey into the depths below.

As they stood outside the vault the goblin looked at them and said, "Key"

"Oh, of course." She reached into her pocket and pulled out the small key.

"Thank you." He opened the door and both Harry and Hermione were stunned speechless at what they saw.

"Harry?"

"I don't know, Hermione." He turned to the goblin and asked, "Are you sure that this is the correct vault?"

"What seems to be the problem, Mr. Potter? I assure you that this is the correct vault. Your key would not have opened any other. Do you wish to lodge a complaint about how your account has been managed?"

Hermione blinked at him and said, "I do think that we would like to see the account records, at least the recent ones." Then turning to Harry in a hushed voice she asked, "When was the last time you were here?"

"Summer before third year. Mrs. Weasley took care of things fourth, you know about fifth, and then Bill made the withdrawal for me sixth. Something about probity probes."

"Is that money?" asked Emma.

"Yes" replied Hermione absently.

Harry clarified for her, "The gold ones are Galleons, the silver are Sickles, and the bronze Knuts. There are twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle and seventeen Sickles to a Galleon. Got it?"

"I... yeah."

Two additional goblins joined them carrying ledgers. "What seems to be the issue, Mr. Potter?"

"Ur..." Harry eyed the goblins warily. He didn't wish to offend them, but there had to be some mistake. "Before we removed anything from the vault, I wanted to confirm that this is one my vault and two that there was the correct amount of gold inside."

All three goblins bristled at his comment. The more senior looking member handed him a ledger and said, "You will note here the time and dates of transactions."

His head started swimming and he said, "Maybe you could explain it to Hermione."

She rolled her eyes. "Here maybe you should take-"

At the same time Harry reached in and said, "Why don't I hold-"

Hermione walked up and began an intense conversation with the goblins. After five minutes she was satisfied with their bookkeeping and had obviously placated them enough that Harry was no longer afraid that they were going to be left to find their own way out. She walked over to him and chuckled. "They didn't understand that we thought that there was too much in the vault. They thought we were accusing them of loosing or misappropriating it."

"Blimey, Hermione, where did it come from?"

"A copy of the ledger and an inventory of items being stored is being sent to us, so I can't give you exact amounts, but basically, you have the gold that your parents left you in your trust account, then when you came of age you gained access to the Potter family gold and your parents gold, then Sirius left you all the Black family gold. Combine that with the dividends you receive from your ten percent interest in Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes and voila. You have paid tuition for six years in addition to what you removed as pocket money, plus the renovations and household expenses since we got back in May. Also there was a large withdrawal recently to cover, um, damages, but that's about it."

"Okay" was all that he could say. They both entered and looked around. "Take what you think we need, Hermione."

She nodded at him then scooped several handfuls into the two money bags she had in her pockets. "Are we getting it all today?"

Harry looked at her. He knew that she was referring to their school supplies. Once they got back Harry and Hermione dropped in on the Dursleys who were all too eager to allow them to remove Harry's old school trunk from their spare bedroom. "Might as well. After the article in the Prophet and the ceremony, the public is going to be worse. I don't see the need for us to come back. Make sure you get enough for the extras too," he said indicating the girl looking around in wide eyed wonder.

She took out a third smaller money bag and placed a few Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts in it. "I think this will be more than enough."

Harry noticed several shelves of boxes and other various items. Thinking that he needed to find out where some of it came from he made a mental note to talk to Hermione. If it came from the Black family vault, some of it might be dark. A long narrow box caught his eye. He had one at home. It was a wand box and in gold lettering was written the name Lily Evans. He pointed to the box and asked the goblin who was clearly bored but standing sentinel, "Where... where did that come from?"

He consulted his ledger and replied, "All the items on that shelf came from the private vault of Sirius Black. Our instructions were to move them to your vault once you came of age."

"Hermione, it was my mother's," whispered Harry in awe.

She smiled at him kindly and gave him a small hug. "Do you want to take it with you or go over the inventory first?"

"As much as I want it, I think at least until we finish up at school, we have enough to worry about. Are you ready?"

"I have what we need. If not," she shrugged, "well one of us will have to come back."

Harry placed the lid on the wand box and with one last look they left the vault. "Do you think some of that stuff is dark Hermione?" asked Harry.

She paused in thought then answered, "Not on the shelf with your mother's wand, but considering what we found at Grimmauld Place before it was decontaminated, I wouldn't doubt if some of that other stuff might be. We're getting a list and we can look it over with Mr. Weasley."

Once they got to the surface, Hermione traded in enough galleons to be handed 2000 pounds sterling. As she put it into her wallet and thanked the goblin he looked up at her and said, "It is my pleasure, Mrs. Potter."


	3. Shopping Woes

Disclaimer: I write this strictly for my own enjoyment and make no money.

A/N: As something significant has to happen to Harry on Halloween that will be used as the date Ron left.

**Shopping Woes**

Diagon Alley  
London

After they got back outside, Emma looked back at the doors of the bank and said, "This is so weird. It was nothing like going to the bank with Mum or Dad."

"You know I thought so too the first time I came here, but now, going into a Muggle bank is weird." Harry looked up at Hermione and asked, "Where to first?"

"Madam Malkin's," said Hermione. "I need to get out of these, yours are too short, Emma needs a whole set, and somebody else needs something to wear to the ceremony and ball."

"Robes it is," replied Harry. They walked to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions and waited as she finished up with what was obviously a Hogwarts student, a third or fourth year if Harry was correct in his assessment.

"Hogwarts?" asked the seamstress without looking up.

"We are in need of several things, but yes, Hogwarts is part of the order," confirmed Hermione.

She finally looked up and upon seeing Harry her eyes got big. Her attention turned to Hermione. "Oh. Mr. Potter, Miss Gra..." She stopped and looked at Hermione's left hand. "Mr. and Mrs. Potter?"

Hermione smiled and said, "Yes, and this is my younger sister, Emma Granger. She is a first year."

"Does she need the standard uniform for first years?"

Hermione nodded, "Yes, she's in one of my old robes and as you can tell they are a bit large for her. She also needs a set of dress robes, something for the ball, and two for everyday non school use." Hermione didn't have any robes from second through fifth year; she had given all her old ones to Ginny. Hermione's mother figured that it was the least she could do with all the time her eldest daughter spent at the Burrow.

Emma, who was looking out the window, pulled on her sister's sleeve and asked quietly, "Those little girls outside are wearing colors other than black. Do I have to get black?"

"For school you do, but the others may be in the color of your choice." With the child obviously happy Hermione continued her list. "Both my husband and I are returning to school for the special N.E.W.T. class and will require school robes as well. We also both need dress robes and something for the ball. For Harry we would like several everyday robes and two for me." Finally pulling the precious toddler out of Harry's arms Hermione smiled and said, "And we need something for our daughter."

The wizened old seamstress had been pulling robes off the racks as Hermione had been speaking. She had placed Emma up onto a footstool and was taking her measurements when she spoke. "Mrs. Potter, are your school robes to be, what I mean to ask is..."

"No, I'm due at the beginning of August," replied Hermione.

"It would be best if we wait on your school robes then. You should be refitted after. We do stock an entire line of everyday and dress robes for witches in your," she looked at Hermione who blushed, "condition, but if you don't mind my saying so, what happened to the last set of robes that you used?"

Hermione blushed harder. "Since it was during sixth year, they were owl order and had a-"

"Concealment Charm?" supplied the seamstress.

"Yes"

"Very well Mrs. Potter. Up you go." She turned her attention to Harry and said, "If the young lady does not already have one, we have a large selection of trunks."

It took an hour but all of them were fitted and wearing their new robes. Hermione's were a light purple, Emma was in pink, and Harry in a dark green. Everything else they purchased from Madam Malkin's would be packed into Emma's new trunk and shipped to Grimmauld Place.

"Feel better?" asked Harry.

"I can breathe now, that is a good thing."

Taking his wife by the hand, Harry said, "Let's get you a proper wand. There are still sympathizers everywhere. I read in the Prophet that he reopened the first of the month."

They finally came to a narrow and shabby shop. The peeling gold letters on the door said, "Ollivander's" Hermione took a deep breath and opened the door.

A soft voice called out, "I will be right with you." An old man hobbled from behind a large case full of wands. When he caught site of who was in his shop he startled, "Oh, Mr. Potter and Miss Granger, please come in."

Hermione knew that Mr. Ollivander creeped her husband out a bit, she had to listen to him talk about it for the several weeks that they were together at Shell Cottage. "Thank you, Mr. Ollivander, and it is Hermione Potter, but this is my younger sister Emma Granger."

"Indeed, congratulations, Mrs. Potter." He looked at Hermione and smiled, "For everything and thank you. I knew we could expect great things from Mr. Potter, yes, I knew." His last statement was said in almost a dreamy like voice. He turned his full attention back to them and asked, "Now, what may I do for you today?"

"I lost my wand at Malfoy Manor and my sister will be a first year at the beginning of term."

He smiled and said, "I opened just in time I see. The child first."

Harry nudged Emma forward and the girl was shocked to see a tape measure begin to move around her body. She went cross eyed as it measured under her nose. "Very good, that is enough." He looked at the tape and returned with several boxes, on the fifth try gold and red sparks shot out of the end of her wand and Ollivander smiled, "Eleven inches, mahogany springy with a unicorn hair core. One of the most patient and gentle unicorns I have ever come across." Emma startled as her name suddenly appeared on the outside of the box in gold script.

"Look, Harry, I have a wand," Emma said excitedly.

"Let us see what we can find for you, Mrs. Potter. Your previous wand was dragon heart string was it not?"

"That is correct," Hermione nodded.

"Usually a good place to start."

It soon became clear that it was time to try different wand cores for Hermione. The pile grew ever larger and still none of them worked for her. Finally he stopped at looked at Harry. "What are you using now for a wand, Mr. Potter? I do recall yours was broken in a duel with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

That was not actually the case, Hermione had snapped it when they were escaping Nagini, but he wasn't about to quibble over semantics. "I am back to using the phoenix feather and holly wand. I was able to repair it with another." Harry did not offer any further explanation and with the way Ollivander's eyes narrowed and studied him, Harry knew that he had surmised exactly what wand did the repair.

"I wonder..." The old man headed off to the back of his shop and began digging around. He returned with a box and looked at Hermione. "Yes, I wonder."

"I'm sorry?" asked Hermione.

"What has Mr. Potter told you of his wand?"

Hermione looked at Harry and nodded. "Oh, um, about the twin cores, yes, I know about that."

Ollivander held out the box to Hermione and she reached in and took hold of the wand. Red and gold sparks shot out of the end. She rotated her wrist in a circle and bubbles formed in rings and began to float towards the ceiling. With another flick Hermione was able to make them reform to spell out her sister's name. Emma laughed and asked her to do it again. Smiling indulgently, Hermione complied.

"Yes, Mrs. Potter, very curious." He closed the box lid and instantly Hermione Potter appeared on the outside of the box in gold.

Knowing that he was going to regret asking, Harry did anyway. "What is curious?"

Mr. Ollivander looked at both of the young people in his store, young people who rescued him from certain death and replied, "Ten and a quarter inches, willow, very whippy. During my captivity, my store was broken into. Wands were snapped, stolen and my inventory was depleted. As soon as I was healthy enough, I began collecting cores. I had only taken two feathers from this particular phoenix before."

Hermione gasped, "Fawkes" She looked at her husband then at the wand in her hand. Pocketing it in her robes, she looked up expectantly at Mr. Ollivander with her money bag out.

"That usually only happens when... I wonder if your names are listed in the records area in the Dept of Mysteries." He looked at the two of them oddly then said, "I will only charge you for the child's." Hermione handed over eight galleons and they left the store.

"Hermione?" asked Harry warily.

"I don't know what to think.

"What did he mean about the records area of the Department of Mysteries?" asked Harry. "I've pretty much been through there and I don't recall a records department."

Hermione was quiet then shook her head, "I don't know, but we do know people who can give us some answers."

Knowing that there was no point in dwelling on it, Harry asked, "Where else do we need to go?"

"The Apothecary, Magical Menagerie, Eeylops, Flourish and Blots, and then Emma needs a telescope and a cauldron. We could also do with quills, parchment, ink, and Floo Powder."

As they stood in line at the bookstore Harry could see both Hermione and Emma look around excitedly. He sent the two of them off with the baby to get parchment, quills, and ink. Once they were out of the store he added several titles he thought they might enjoy including a copy of _Hogwarts, A History_ for Emma. He didn't even know Hermione had a sister until after fifth year when he spent the summer holidays with the Grangers and after spending the last two months with the child it was easy to see that the two witches were not much different, then again neither was their mother.

"Did you get what you needed?" Harry asked Hermione when they regrouped outside.

Hermione nodded then pulled out her list. "I didn't see your dragon hide gloves so I picked up a pair for you. I did get several sets of Gobstones and a deck of cards for Exploding Snap. I thought we could teach her before school starts. Emma wanted to go into the purple store at the end with all the other children gathered out front, but I told her another day."

"I saw that it was named Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, Mione. I figured after you told me "no" that it was because of Ron."

Hermione looked at Harry and said, "I got an owl from Ron confirming that I was coming this afternoon. Ron has been working for him all summer. It is going to be enough of a scene at the Burrow later introducing them to the baby and then explaining everything, not to mention I'm pregnant, I don't want it to be in public. We kept a lot of things from him for a very long time and after what happened, what he said right before we left, and what you told me about the locket, it's going to be hard." She looked around tiredly then said, "My feet hurt and I need to sit down. She needs to sleep as it is. Fortescue has reopened. Let's go to Eeylops, get an owl then get some ice cream and then check over the list to see if we forgot anything."

Harry looked at her unsure if he was ready. "Hermione."

Slipping an arm around his waist, she said, "It's time Harry, it isn't an option anymore. We need one. I do understand how special Hedwig was to you, she was your companion during the summers, and I won't pretend that she wouldn't be a bit insulted. She was quite possessive of you, but we need a post owl."

They walked into Eeylops Owl Emporium and looked at the variety of birds. There were at least fifty owls staring back at them. Some were small like Ron's owl, Pig, and others, eagle owls clearly meant to carry not just the mail, but parcels as well. "Hello, how may I help you today?"

Harry walked off toward the back of the shop to look leaving Hermione to deal with the clerk. "We are looking for a post owl."

With a smile that could blind someone, the clerk responded, "We have the largest selection in the region. What breed are you looking for?"

Hermione blinked. She and Harry had never discussed it. In truth she didn't think that it mattered. She would know it when she saw it. "Um, we just want to look right now. I'll let you know when we are ready."

The clerk was visibly affronted that he had been dismissed, but returned to the counter. Hermione handed the baby to Emma and walked off to join Harry. She was glad that Hedwig had visited often enough that Emma was familiar with what the owls were used for and not frightened. "Anything in particular, Hermione?"

"We'll know, Harry. My only real request is that it is something a bit less excitable than Pig." She stood back and let Harry walk back and forth looking at all of the birds. Finally, after his fourth pass he indicated several that he thought might work.

Hermione walked up to each of them and looked into their eyes. It was while she was looking at the last one that the bird next to it caught her eye. "Harry, come look at this one." It was a young snowy owl.

Harry stopped short in front of the perch. "I don't think that I can, Hermione."

"Please, just look at her."

When he looked into the bird's eyes and saw the intelligence behind them he realized what his wife was looking for. She didn't want just a post owl, she was looking for a familiar as Crookshanks is and Hedwig was. "She knows us," was Harry's response. The owl hopped off her perch and landed on Harry's shoulder.

It was then that a high pitched, "Mione" was heard. Both Harry and Hermione turned to see that a small screech owl had landed on Emma's shoulder and was rubbing its face into her ear.

"I think Emma has found her owl," Harry laughed.

"Well I'll be," said the clerk from behind Hermione. He had wandered over to put the escaped bird back on his perch. "He almost takes everyone's fingers off if they try to touch him. I was beginning to wonder if he would ever consent to go to a wizard."

Hermione was chewing on her lip, but tentatively reached up and pet the bird on her sister's shoulder. The owl stared into her eyes intently, then as if he made a decision, nipped at her affectionately then returned to looking at Emma. "I guess we will take him and the snowy on perch thirty-four. We need two cages, two perches, and one basic owl care book for the screech, a large bag of owl treats and another of nuts."

Hermione paid the forty-nine galleons for the two birds and accessories. Harry insisted on the upgraded cage for both birds. "We just need to complete the registration and you will be free to go." Hermione nodded she knew what was going to come once he heard their names. "All I need is your names for the ministry."

"The screech is Emma Granger. G-R-A-"

"No need, Granger is famous enough right now that I know how to spell it." He used a quill to fill in Emma's parchment then looked up again. "And the snowy?"

Harry walked up behind her and looked at the clerk. "Harry and Hermione Potter."

"Harry and..." He looked at them and blinked. His eyes flitted to Harry's forehead where they widened when he saw Harry's scar. "I didn't realize that you and Miss Gr..., what I mean is well, yes, Harry and Hermione Potter. All set."

Hermione took the baby from Emma and the girl wrapped her arms around the bird cage. Harry was carrying the rest of their accessories. Just as they got to the door the clerk called out, "Mr. and Mrs. Potter," both of them turned around, "I just wanted to say thank you. Thank you for everything." Harry nodded and they left the store.

"Where to next?" asked Hermione looking at her list.

"Someone needs her birthday present," said Harry.

"The owl isn't my present?" asked Emma with clear excitement.

"No, the owl is a late Christmas present since we didn't get you one this year," replied Harry.

"Ohh, may I get a broom?" asked Emma looking at the children standing in front of Quality Quidditch Supplies.

Harry looked at Hermione and grinned. He just about had the child by the arm when Hermione said, "First years aren't allowed brooms, Harry, you know the rules, and don't even think about smuggling one in."

"Why aren't first years allowed brooms?" asked a fairly indignant Emma.

"To keep you from hurting yourselves until you have been taught to fly properly. It says so on your letter."

"It does not," the girl protested. "It doesn't say anything about not being allowed a broom on my letter."

"It does too. Give it to me, I will show you."

An amused voice, with a thick Scottish burr, said from behind them, "I am surprised, Mrs. Potter, that you didn't read her letter more carefully."

Harry and Hermione immediately turned to look at the tall black haired witch standing in front of them dressed in tartan robes. "Professor," they said in unison.

"Hello." She looked at the sleepy child in Hermione's arms then said, "She is bigger than when I saw her last month."

"Yes." Placing her free hand on top of her sister's head, Hermione said, "Professor McGonagall, this is my sister, Emma. Emma, this is the headmistress."

Blinking up at her sister Emma said in shock, "You know the headmistress?"

Clearly amused McGonagall said, "I dare say that she does, Miss Granger." Looking back at Harry she continued, "It is at the discretion of the headmaster or mistress whether or not to allow first-years access to personal brooms. Professor Dumbledore never enjoyed flying and after several incidents involving inexperienced first years, banned them from bringing their own brooms to school. I, on the other hand, believe that not allowing the younger students access to them prevents them from developing their Quidditch skills. I am rethinking our Quidditch program and would like to include a recreational league for our first and second years to develop their skills without the pressure of house points or the cup on the line. I am hoping that a few of our older more experienced students will be willing to help out in this capacity."

"I read all about Quidditch in Harry's copy of _Quidditch Through the Ages_," chimed in the child.

Harry saw McGonagall's lip twitch then he said, "I believe that I can help out. I was hoping to get some time in the air and with not being eligible to play for the house team this year, I didn't know when that would be."

"Well then it is settled, I will work on a rotation. Rolanda has been after Albus for years to do something like this, but as I said..." She looked at Hermione and asked, "Have the two of you given any thought to my other request?"

"Are you sure you want us, Professor?" asked Hermione. "I would think that in our, um, situation, you might have better qualified candidates."

McGonagall sighed and nodded, "Perhaps, but the fact of the matter remains that it is all about leadership. It wasn't until I announced publicly that the two of you were coming back, along with Mr. Weasley, that our enrollment met projections and not just for your year. Many of our younger students were still unsure if they would return, especially our Muggle-borns. None of them attended school last year. I trust you have read the reports about what happened last year at the school."

Hermione's eyes flickered down. The last thing they needed was for Jane and Richard Granger to know what exactly had happened at Hogwarts last year. There had been serious discussion about sending Emma to Beauxbatons, but with Hermione and Harry there to watch out for her, they decided that they would give Hogwarts another try especially now with Voldemort's death. "Yes, I know that educational standards fell significantly under the new Minister."

"I dare say it did. I do understand that the two of you will be busy with family demands, especially Mrs. Potter, but," she looked at them desperately, "Harry, Hermione, I need to announce this publicly. I need to give the parents the assurance that not only are you attending class, but you will be there to make sure that their children are safe, that you are looking out for them. The Ministry is still looking for the escaped Death Eaters. Lucius is still nowhere to be found and he has Narcissa and Draco along with him. The wizarding community just hasn't recovered yet. It is no secret that your parents are Muggles and I think that it will calm some fears if you take the position."

Hermione looked at Harry and sighed, "I guess we'll do it, but after we are in the paper tomorrow you might want to rethink it. You are bound to get owls from parents stating that we are not setting a very good example."

"I believe they will be in the minority. Still, I will wait until after the ceremony. Did you give an interview?"

"This morning," Hermione nodded. "They agreed not to publish until tomorrow. We need the chance to tell our friends."

"At least we won't have to worry about Rita Skeeter," stated Harry. After a particularly unflattering and absolutely false article in the Prophet in late May about Harry and why he left after Voldemort's defeat, he and Hermione contacted the Minister of Magic, the Wizengamot, and the Prophet itself and informed them that he was holding the paper financially responsible for any false or misleading statements that were made in the paper. He also turned Rita in as an unregistered Animagus and using the copy of the book they had taken from Bathilda Bagshot's home and the note inside, she was also found guilty of illegally retrieving memories. Rita was currently serving one year in Azkaban and had been stripped of all her press credentials. In addition, the Prophet printed large retractions on the front page of the paper and informed the public of Rita's deception. Harry hoped Witch Weekly took notice.

"Someone else will eventually take her place," said Harry, "but for now it is kind of nice. Just send us an owl to let us know in advance when you are going to make the announcement that way we can have a statement ready."

"I will. Are you still planning on bringing all of your things up prior to the start of term?"

"I think that it will be easiest," said Harry.

"I heartily agree. I do ask that you take the train to school though."

The little one in Hermione's arms began to whimper. She passed her off to Harry and relaxed her arms for a bit. The child rested her head against her father's chest and blinked at Professor McGonagall. "What do you think, Hermione, one more trip on the train?"

She smiled wryly at him and nodded. "I think we can do that."

"Very well then, I will see you both tonight. Molly has invited everyone." She looked at Emma then said, "It was nice to meet you, Miss Granger." With that she disappeared into the crowd.

Hermione pointed to a nearby shop. "Ice cream, Harry, a large ice cream sundae."

As they were walking to Fortescue's Hermione looked at Harry and asked, "Did we just agree to do what I thought we did?"

"I think so."

"Oh Harry. I'm not sure we will have the time or energy."

"We'll make it work. Neither of us is taking the class load we have in the past and with me not having Quidditch practice three nights a week and private lessons with any particular professor it will be fine. Why don't the two of you sit here and rest while Em and I go check out brooms?" Hermione slipped into a chair on the patio and smiled gratefully at Harry. He handed her their daughter and he and Emma walked off toward Quality Quidditch Supplies.

Knowing that the two of them were going to be a while and any ice cream she ordered would be long melted by the time they got back, she just got herself a sandwich figuring that her little one might want a snack after her early lunch. She was nibbling on a piece of bacon when she heard someone gasp and say, "Hermione?"

Standing in front of her was George Weasley. He was just two years older than Ron, but not nearly as tall. Like all the Weasleys he had red hair. George's twin brother, Fred, had been killed in the final battle and George lost an ear to a dark curse almost year ago. Without thinking she shifted her daughter in her arms and stood to hug her long time friend. "It's good to see you, George. How have you been?"

He gaped at her middle. Thoughts of needing to have a stern talk with his younger brother went though his mind then he took a good look at the child in her arms and realized that she had black hair and bright green eyes. He instantly concluded that the child was no Weasley. Whatever her story was, it was going to kill his brother. He had listened to Ron's big strategy for wooing Hermione since just after she left for Australia. George, however, had never encouraged his brother's plans as their mother did. She had big ideas about how they would all be one big happy family with Hermione marrying Ron and Harry married to Ginny. The three of them seemed to be the only ones who didn't realize that Harry and Hermione left the same day. Arthur, Bill, Charlie, and George had tried to get the three of them to see reason, but there was no talking them out of the big plan. In fact, the party tonight was a way to encourage the relationships. It was also assumed that both Harry and Hermione would be staying at the Burrow for the rest of the summer; George doubted that was going to happen. "I've been doing okay, now sit, talk, I'm all ears." She cringed at his joke, "Hey, I can't help it. There is a whole wide world out there of ear related humor and I am entitled to use it. First though I think you owe me an introduction."

Hermione chuckled and said, "This is my daughter, Lily."

George smiled it was as he suspected, "After Harry's mother?" Hermione nodded. "She looks just like him. What is her full name and how old is she?"

"Lily Jane Potter and her first birthday was yesterday."

"That is what I thought. Where is Harry?"

"My sister is spending the day with us. My parents are going to a dinner party tonight and since Emma will be a first year, we decided to introduce her to the wizarding world so it is not a shock come the start of term. We are bringing her with us tonight. I was going to send your mother an owl, but Hedwig was killed when we got Harry from Privet Drive and it wasn't until today that I was able to talk him into a new owl." She gestured to the two cages resting on unoccupied chairs. "Harry took her over to look at brooms."

"With as many of us that will be there, what is one more? I wouldn't worry about it. Now we have time then, talk." For the next half hour Hermione told George about how she and Harry began their relationship, Lily, getting married, and the new baby.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"Professor Dumbledore was convinced that she would be used by Voldemort and the Death Eaters to hurt Harry. The less people who knew about her the safer for everyone. In the end it was only Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall. We told Kingsley right before we left for Australia. He was able to get her a birth record and other papers we needed to bring her back."

George picked up a spoon and dipped it into his milkshake. He raised his eyebrows in question at Hermione who beamed at him and nodded. "Come see Uncle Georgie, poppet." The little girl smiled at the taste of the shake and readily went to him. "Hermione, there is something that you should know before you come tonight."

"Ron, we know, but her safety was far more important then-"

"I am sure in your position I would have done the same thing, but it isn't just Ron it's-"

Before he could say anything else a voice next to him cried out, "George!"

"How you doing, Harry?"

Harry slipped into an open seat and replied, "Things are pretty good right now."

"I can tell. Hermione and I have been catching up. It seems like I had only heard part of the story."

"It was safer for her if no one knew."

George lifted his hands up in surrender, "You will get no argument from me. I'm glad that you have her back with you. Now who else do we have here?"

The little girl that had walked up to the table with Harry thrust out her hand and said clearly, "Hello, I'm Emma Granger."

George chuckled and said, "George Weasley. It is nice to meet you Emma." He looked at Hermione then said, "She looks just like you." Turning back to Emma he asked, "Have you ever read _Hogwarts, A History_?"

"I'm reading it right now in fact."

"Good luck, mate," George said to Harry with a smirk.

"Mione, Harry bought me a broom."

Hermione nodded. "I can see that. Why don't you tell me why your lip is bleeding though?"

Emma took the remaining seat then said, "I fell off, but I didn't fall far, Harry said it was a, um, Cushioning Charm. It was like floating. It was useful. Still I bit my lip, but he said that he would leave the healing to you, that he only knew how to heal broken noses and I didn't do that."

"She fell off?" Hermione looked at Harry with a raised eyebrow.

"Ten feet at the most and it was because there were some other first years testing out brooms and someone thought it would be funny to buzz past her," he placated.

"Ah, got caught in the wake and didn't know how to hold on. What did Harry do?" asked George.

"He brought them over to their mother who didn't seem to be very sorry and she saw Harry's scar and scowled at him when he came to get me."

"Did they know she was Muggle-born, mate?"

Hermione shifted in her seat as Harry looked at her trying to figure out how to answer George's question. "Not at first, but I had just demonstrated landing the broom I was using and called for her to get down when she said something about how her parents flew on an aeroplane. I said that was because it was the only way Muggles flew and before she circled around to land she fell."

Hermione sighed. She pulled out her wand and pointed it at her sister. With a quick flick the cut was healed. "Thanks, Mione. Did I do something wrong? You all seem to be upset."

George looked at Harry and whispered, "Mione?"

Harry shook his head vigorously to warn his friend, but Hermione heard him. "Did you say something, George?" she asked in a very Hermioneish tone.

Figuring that loosing an ear was enough, he said, "No, um, just hit my knee on the underside of the table." Seeing the witch's raised eyebrow he quickly changed the subject back and looked at Emma. "You did nothing wrong. Did you have fun?"

"Until I fell. Is there something wrong with having Muggles as parents?" the girl asked curiously.

Harry blinked then said, "Absolutely not. Your sister is the most famous witch in the country right now. Quite a few of the children at school will be Muggle-born."

Forcing a smile Hermione asked, "What did you get?"

"A Nimbus 1600. Harry said that _Which Broomstick_ recommended it as a good learning broom and that when I am ready he will get me a different one, but this was better than the old school brooms."

Harry, who was sitting next to Hermione, took her hand. She smiled at him then looked at the package and said, "Harry Potter there are two broomsticks in that wrap."

Harry turned pink. He had hoped to ease her into the idea. "Yes, well the second one barely leaves the ground, just a foot. It's designed for little ones her age. I couldn't very well not have my daughter on a broom, Hermione."

She studied him carefully then realized why it was so important to him. "Just like in your mum's letter?"

"Yeah"

"Oh, Harry." Nodding she said, "You keep her from breaking the ornaments and she had better not learn to chase the cat."

George cleared his throat and said, "Congratulations mate, well done."

"Listen, George," said Harry, "when we told your mum that we wanted to come by before the ceremony to see everyone we didn't realize that it would be _everyone_. We thought it would just be the family. Publicly hurting Ron was not something that we planned."

"I get that and I think it is a good idea that you are headed over there before everyone else. I do want to let you know before you go that it isn't just Ron."

Harry was confused. "Bill's married, Charlie is with that blonde, Percy is engaged to Penelope and last I heard you and Angelina were together. I don't know who else that leaves."

Understanding dawned on Hermione. "Ginny. He is talking about Ginny."

"What?" After thinking about for several moments he realized what she was saying. "I never meant to let her think that there was something there. Every time she tried to change our relationship, I was clear that I was not interested, especially after she kissed me in the common room sixth year and again on my birthday. I didn't know what to say to her or how to make her understand without saying that I was married."

"Mum has a fairy tale idea of how the two of you are with Ron and Ginny. It feeds into her plan for one great big happy family. Obviously that isn't going to happen. Dad has tried to talk her down, so have Bill and I, but you know how she can be. That is what tonight is for, to fix you up with Ron and Ginny." George pinched the bridge of his nose as he tried to explain the situation to his friends. "Things since May have been a bit hard on her. She still hasn't healed physically from where Bellatrix cursed her and with Fred and then the two of you leaving... we've been putting off Fred's will reading until she was better, but the goblins say it needs to be next week. She is also under the impression that you are both staying through the end of the holiday."

Hermione shook her head. "No, I was clear when I wrote back that I was staying with my family until term begins." She looked at Harry and said, "We'll stay a night or two if you want, but..."

"A lonely cot in Ron's room verses comfy bed with you in it at home. Hermione, I'm not sure there is a choice. I don't see us being able to share a room there. Once we arrive at the Burrow, I am sure that everyone will realize that we are not staying."

"Where are you staying right now?" asked George, "With Hermione's parents?"

"No, actually they are staying with us," said Harry.

"With you, how? Why? I didn't think that Muggles could see it."

"They can't or at least they shouldn't be able to. I reset some things and Dad can come and go, but Mum still can't see it, she has to be brought in. Before we even lifted the enchantments Emma could see it. That's how we knew she was a witch. I asked Professor McGonagall last month when she came by to test us, if they were taking Muggle-borns this year as my sister could see the house. I was told that they had her down and were waiting until after she returned to the country to send her letter, but to expect it any day"

"I thought they did that close to the eleventh birthday."

"31 August. It would be a little late by then."

"With all of us leaving for school they won't be there for much longer. It just isn't convenient, but to answer your question, I asked them in advance if I could modify their memories, and so we made plans. Because leaving the house for an indefinite period of time would have looked suspicious, we sold it. Unfortunately the Death Eaters had the address and the people who bought the house were attacked in September. No one was killed, but they were tortured then the house was set afire. If my parents had been there we all know what would have happened. They are looking to buy something soon."

"Kreacher must love that."

"He's better," said Harry with a shrug. "Hermione and Emma he does well with, Jane and Richard are hard for him, but he is respectful and does watch for Jane when she leaves the house."

"How does Mrs. Black feel about all this?"

Harry chuckled. "She wasn't too happy so Hermione sewed her curtain closed with unicorn hair and then Richard and I built a wall in front of her. We added soundproofing and now we can't hear her."

"I don't know why we didn't do it before."

Taking a bite of his sundae, Harry said, "Because to think about using soundproofing, drywall, and a hammer, you have to be a Muggle. We've done quite a bit of work to the whole place, but it isn't where we want to live after we finish school."

Hermione added, "It really depends on where my parents settle. We want to be nearby."

"Besides Grimmauld Place doesn't have a garden and what is a wizard home without a broom shed, garden gnomes, and a place to play Quidditch?"

"So these two aren't it then."

Harry looked at Hermione and smiled. She chuckled and said, "We don't know, but probably not. We have a long time to decide. At this point our goal is to keep our children safe and for them to know they are loved."

"I hate to break it to you both, but other than the family thing you have nothing left to achieve. I mean taking down You-Know-Who at seventeen, and Hermione knocking off his second in command at eighteen, it's all a downhill slide from there, mate."

Hermione looked at her watch and said, "Harry, it's already after three, we need to get going. We told Mrs. Weasley that we would be there at four." She stood and took her baby back from George then leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. "We missed you and we want you to promise to visit often. Bring Angelina too, if you want."

George tickled Lily and said, "It was nice meeting you, poppet. Don't worry Uncle Georgie will teach you everything your mum and dad won't." He winked at both Harry and Hermione then left.

"Uncle Georgie?"

"He's smitten, let's get home."


	4. Back to the Burrow

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling and her licensees.

**Back to the Burrow**

12 Grimmauld Place  
London

At five till four Hermione was still rushing around the house looking for Lily's changing bag. "It isn't here, Hermione. You've tried to summon it from every room in the house. We can stop off at Fortescue's on our way to the Burrow."

She flopped down onto the bed in defeat. "No, take Emma with you and I'll go get it. I have to come back and repack it before I meet you."

"You're going to send me in alone? Are you afraid of them? Afraid of what they are going to say or think."

"I am hoping that this does not cost us our friendship with Ron. Merlin, Harry, not only am I pregnant, we already have a baby and are married. There is no way that this is not going to come as a shock to him. Even if he didn't have hopes of he and I being together, we kept this from him."

Harry walked over to the bed and lifted his daughter out of Hermione's arms. "I'm not sure that there were any other options. We talked about them for months. There is no one that would disagree that she would have been used by the Death Eaters and probably Voldemort. In a choice between Lily and Ron, she wins hands down and as for the new baby, well that is really his fault."

Amused, Hermione looked at him and asked, "How do you figure?"

"What exactly do you think the consequences are of leaving a boy and girl alone for two months in a tent?"

"Oh, Harry, just... We need to not get upset with how he reacts. We need to just take it and eventually he'll come around, but you are right about one thing. If he hadn't left it is unlikely that I would have got pregnant." Her face darkened and she looked at him. "Does that still bother you?"

"That you didn't tell me about the baby until after it was over, yes, but I understand your reasons."

Hermione shook her head, "No, that he left."

Harry sighed then looked at a photo of the three of them from third year that was on a bedside table. "Yes. It hasn't been right since, but that also might be because of the locket and what it said when we destroyed it. I think he was waiting for me to contradict it, say that I only loved you like a sister or something, but I couldn't do that. I just told him that it was okay and we went back to the tent. You were angrier than I was."

"He thought I was going to leave you. He thought that there was a chance that I wouldn't stand at your side through everything. He was supposed to be our best friend and he just... just walked away. It wasn't the first time he's done it."

"Tournament?" he saw her nod then continued, "It is likely to happen today. Just have your shield charm ready to go."

"Go on and take Emma with you. I can't Side-Along both of them and I have no business taking the Floo."

Harry kissed her then called to Emma. Hermione watched as they walked out on to the front step and disappeared with a soft pop. Looking down she saw her baby grinning at her. "Come on, little one, it is time to go meet the family."

*~*HP*~*

The Burrow  
Ottery St. Catchpole

Harry looked around and got his bearings and pointed off in the direction of an odd shaped house that looked like it was held up by magic. "Why are we all the way out here?" asked the child at his side.

"This is how far their wards extend, just like we have at home. It would be rude to just show up in someone's garden. Now come on, Mrs. Weasley has seen us and we'll get a tongue lashing if we keep her much longer."

Emma slipped her arms around Harry's waist and was holding on tightly. He knew that there was little chance of her letting go anytime soon. All of a sudden a woman was running toward him as fast as she could. "Harry! Oh, Harry dear." She pulled him into a bone crushing hug. Harry heard Emma give a little oof, but still held on tight.

"Hello, Mrs. Weasley, it's good to see you and thank you for inviting us to dinner."

"You look... I can't complain, I don't know where you have been, but at least this time someone is taking care of you."

She noticed Emma for the first time and was about to say something when a young witch pulled him away from Mrs. Weasley and gave him a kiss on the lips. Startled Harry stepped back. When he looked down he saw Emma scowling at Ginny, but Mrs. Weasley was beaming at her daughter. "It's good to see you, Harry. I've missed you."

"Oh, hello, Ginny." Trying to be somewhat dismissive Harry looked around and asked, "Is Ron around?"

"Behind you mate." The two of them embraced in the odd sort of way that only men will and then quickly broke apart.

Realizing that she wasn't going to be introduced, Emma stuck out her right hand at Ron and said, "I'm Emma Granger, by the way, who are you?"

Ron was visibly stunned by the girl's declaration. He dumbly took her hand and said, "Ron Weasley."

"Oh, so you're Ron. My sister and Harry talk about you all the time."

Mrs. Weasley furrowed her brow and said, "Your sister, dear?"

Clearing his throat, knowing that he had to prevent the situation from getting worse, Harry said, "I'm sorry, this is Hermione's sister, Emma. Emma, this is Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, and you just met Ron." Harry looked at the Weasley matriarch and said, "I am sorry for not letting you know we had one more in advance, but Hermione's parents are going to a dinner party tonight and we agreed to bring Emma with us. She is starting Hogwarts in the fall."

"I think that is how Hermione introduced herself to me on the train," said Ron shaking his head. "Blimey, I didn't know she even had a sister. Did you? I mean before you got stuck with the midget for the night."

"I am not a midget. And of course Harry knew about me before tonight. Honestly," Emma's voice was rather indignant at the insult.

The five of them had slowly been walking toward the house. Harry was amused that Emma was placing herself purposely between Ginny and himself, almost as if she was protecting her interests. When they finally got inside the young girl's eyes got huge. "Harry" she whispered. "It's not like at home."

Mrs. Weasley eyed them then said, "I imagine that a Muggle kitchen would be very different."

Harry was thankful that she didn't clarify that home did not have a Muggle kitchen. He pulled out a chair and instead of taking the one right next to him; Emma climbed into his lap and continued to look around. "It's washing the crockery by itself, Harry, look."

He chuckled, "Makes you wish you were of age doesn't it."

She looked back at him and nodded. "It's going to be a long six years."

"You will be at school for most of it," placated Harry.

Looking at the interaction Ron spoke up and asked, "Wait. Does this mean that you've seen Hermione since you got back or she got back, whatever?"

"Yes." It was obvious that everyone was waiting for him to expand on the statement, but he didn't.

"So, mate, where have you been?"

"I was looking for a few things that I had tucked away for safe keeping."

Ginny Weasley was not a stupid girl; in fact she realized the situation as soon as Emma crawled into Harry's lap. Thinking that there might be a way to turn it in her favor she said, "We've done a bit of work to the garden since you were here last, why don't we go for a walk and I will show it to you. I'm sure Ron will show Hermione when she gets here."

Harry looked at the girl on his lap and said, "I think that Emma is overwhelmed, I'll look at it later."

"Mum will stay with her," Ginny offered.

Emma's grip on Harry tightened and he kissed the top of her head. "This is all so new for her. I think it best if she stays with me."

Mrs. Weasley looked around then said, "Where is your trunk dear?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Mrs. Weasley. I didn't realize that you were planning on me staying. I'm-"

He wasn't able to finish. Before he could say anything else George Weasley entered the room holding a toddler with Hermione right behind him. "Look who I found in Diagon Alley."

"Hermione!" exclaimed Ron, but before he could hug her he stopped short and took in her appearance. "Hermione?"

Acting as if she hadn't noticed his hesitation she pulled him into a hug. "Hi, Ron, I've missed you." She took the baby back from George and said, "Thank you, honestly I could have carried her and the bag at the same time."

"No trouble, she and I are bonding. That is what they say to do. Didn't you read all the books, Hermione?" Hermione, Harry, and George chuckled. "Besides, she likes her Uncle Georgie."

"Well when you feed her ice cream it is bound to make an impression," said Hermione as Lily looked at George and laughed.

Ron was looking between the baby and Harry, it was when Hermione's hand moved up the child's back that he saw the gold band on her finger. His face to the tips of his ears turned red. He threw both Harry and Hermione a rather foul look and stomped off up the stairs.

Knowing that there could be no doubt in any of their minds as to who the baby's father was, Harry dropped all pretense and said, "I see you found it."

Nodding, Hermione said, "Mr. Fortescue had it in the back. He figured that one of us would be by sooner or later to pick it up."

At that moment Mr. Weasley, Bill, and Fleur walked in from upstairs. "Oh Harry, Hermione, it's good to see you."

After Hermione had already hugged all three of them, Harry stood and shook hands with the two Weasley men and hugged Fleur. "Oh 'arry," Fleur kissed him on both cheeks and beamed. "I'm glad that you could come. We 'ave some news, but it looks like we are not zee only ones I see."

In order for Hermione to hug the three newcomers she had handed Lily to Harry. The toddler laid her head against her father's chest and wrapped her little arms around him as far as she could reach. Hermione then settled into a chair and smiled up at the French witch. She had guessed long ago that there was something between the two of them and had cornered Hermione the summer before sixth year to ask about it. It wasn't until they spent time together at Shell Cottage that Hermione finally admitted that she and Harry were together and had been for a long time, but swore the older witch to secrecy. "Well why don't you tell us your news first and then we will let you in on ours. I have a feeling that our story will take longer."

Bill was elbowed, having been staring at Lily and glancing up the stairs every once in a while.

"Well, before we begin we should head outside. We set up the tables already and this way we can all sit down. George, why don't you help me get some drinks," calmly stated Mr. Weasley. Harry looked around and other than Fleur beaming at them the rest of the Weasleys were stunned. Mrs. Weasley was wearing a forced smile and Ginny was looking at Lily and Hermione as if they had been covered in stink sap.

"That sounds like a good plan, Mr. Weasley." Harry stuck out his hand and pulled Hermione up out of the chair she had just settled in.

On seeing the grin that he was wearing she chuckled and said, "It's not funny, Harry."

"Yes dear." Hermione playfully swatted his arm then grabbed the baby bag and took Emma by the hand as they walked out into the yard.

Emma looked back at Ginny then leaned over and whispered something to her sister, "That girl kissed Harry, he didn't like it and moved away from her, but she kissed him. Don't worry though. I protected him for you."

Smirking she leaned over to her husband and said breathily, "Harry, what is this about you kissing another witch?"

"Which witch?" he teased. Seeing Hermione's eyes flick over to Ginny, he started to laugh. "She tried, but I put her off once I recovered from the shock of it all. Emma has been acting as bodyguard ever since. But, um, Hermione, does it bother you that you weren't the last girl to kiss me, that someone else's lips have touched mine since yours have?"

Laughing, Hermione leaned over and kissed him on the mouth. It wasn't the longest most passionate kiss anyone had ever seen, but it was open mouthed and got their point across.

"Oi, it is time to come up for air," George called out to them. "Isn't that what got you two in trouble in the first place?"

"Trouble is a relative term, mate. From where I sit, it isn't a bad thing." Harry saw the upstairs window open and a hand drop something onto the ground. Smiling he looked at Hermione who had just seen the same thing. Ron was obviously interested in what they were saying and to make sure that nothing was missed, donned a pair of Extendable Ears. "So Bill, Fleur, what is your news?"

"'Arry, I am pregnant. Almost three months. The 'ealer told us zat it will be born in February."

"Oh, congratulations you two," said Hermione beaming at the couple. "That is fantastic."

"Now tell us about you. You have some news too, quite a bit it looks," said Bill.

Hermione cleared her throat and said, "We do, first we should probably introduce you to our daughter. This is Lily and she is a year old, just yesterday actually. We are sorry that we weren't able to tell you about her, but... but we were afraid that she would be used by Voldemort as a pawn, a way to get back at Harry. I am sure you can imagine what Bellatrix or Fenrir Greyback would have done if they knew about her. Dumbledore was adamant that no one be told, not even our closest friends. Afraid for our daughter, we agreed."

Mr. Weasley saw the pain in their eyes and smiled at them sadly. "Where has she been this whole time?"

"With Hermione's parents in Australia," replied Harry. "That was one of the reasons that we sent them away."

"And the two of you are married, Harry dear? Legally married?" asked Mrs. Weasley with a high pitched strain.

"Yes, um it has been or actually will be a year and a half on Wednesday."

"And Hermione's pregnant again?"

"Yes Mrs. Weasley," said Hermione. "I am due at the beginning of August."

"So do tell us 'Ermione, how did eet 'appen?"


	5. For the Record

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor am I making any money from this story.

**For the Record**

The Burrow  
Ottery St. Catchploe

"Oh, well it was a long time coming," explained Harry. "All through fifth year we had been spending as much free time together as possible and then after that disastrous date on Valentine's Day with Cho and how she went off that it was Hermione that I really wanted to be with, I thought about it. We began exploring a relationship beyond just friends and then when Hermione was hurt at the Ministry, I knew that it was a permanent relationship, I didn't know how to be without her."

Hermione smiled at Harry and said, "My parents knew of my injury, although I am not sure to what extent and I also told them of Sirius' death. They were concerned that Harry was alone with those awful people so they invited him to stay with us a few weeks that summer. They knew we were together and felt that they wanted to meet him, get to know him. They left for Asia the middle of August, but had sent me an owl to find out if Harry could visit while they were in the country. It was tricky, but Dumbledore worked it out for us and there were quite a few rules. A week after holiday began Harry came to stay."

Picking up from there, Harry said, "Getting to and from Hermione's was the trickiest. Tonks Apparated to Mrs. Figg's and I went and got her with my invisibility cloak. I brought her up the stairs and gave her a crash course at being Harry for a few hours. She changed her appearance to look enough like me and since all she had to do was stay in my room a few hours each evening and sleep over, it worked well. She'd been on my security detail for almost a year anyway, she knew what I did and since the Dursleys were threatened at Kings Cross, chores weren't going to be an issue. After a week, the Dursleys went on a six week cruise with an all you can eat buffet that Uncle Vernon thought he had won through some contest at work and I was supposed to stay with Mrs. Figg. Tonks went outside every once in a while as Harry and then went about her daily life. I was back to Privet Drive a few hours before they got home."

Hermione smiled and said, "After he got Tonks settled, Harry snuck down the stairs and over to Mrs. Figg's where Mad Eye met him. Harry took Polyjuice potion and turned into a boy that lived one street over. Mad Eye had an invisibility cloak and the two of them walked to the train station, bought a ticket, and then got on the train."

"The ticket was for London, but I put on my cloak and got off at the third stop. There was a store there Hermione was shopping and as soon as I let her know that I was there, we left and I went home with her. The rule was that I had to stay on the property and if I went into the garden, I had to use the cloak. Dumbledore asked us not to tell anyone that I had been there, only Mad Eye, Remus, and Tonks knew. He put wards around the house using Hermione living there as an excuse and we had a fun seven weeks. It was a good thing; because I got to know Jane and Richard in that time so it wasn't as shocking for them when Hermione and I got married six months later."

Both Harry and Hermione grinned at each other. They each knew what they had not said. It was there that they began their physical relationship. Every night after the first one, Hermione slept in with Harry. She had placed pillows on her bed should her mother peak in and then crawled into Harry's bed, both looking forward to his sixteenth birthday. After the first week they came inside after spending the afternoon in the garden to find Jane moving Harry's things into Hermione's room. She confessed that the night before she was trying to sneak in and drop Harry's laundry off on his chest of drawers when she saw her daughter asleep draped across Harry, both of them very bare-chested.

"I was only back at Privet Drive three days before Dumbledore brought me to the Burrow," said Harry.

"How did you keep it quiet at school? Why did you for that matter?" asked Mrs. Weasley somewhat tersely.

"We decided to keep things toned down in part because of the prophecy. We didn't think that advertising to the Death Eaters that I had a girlfriend was in Hermione's best interest. Think about what Malfoy or Crabbe and Goyle would have done to her, Pansy Parkinson even, especially with the way the Prophet was going off on me and with the rubbish that Rita had printed about the two of us the previous year, it would have been bad. And then well," Harry looked at Hermione and she smiled sadly and finished for him.

"We knew that our relationship might… we didn't want to hurt Ron or Ginny. I knew from sharing a room with her when I was visiting that she fancied Harry. Both of us knew how Ron felt about me at that point and we hoped that eventually he would find someone. That given enough time, it wouldn't be an issue. Then came Lily."

"Hermione told me that she was pregnant when we got back from the Christmas holiday," explained Harry, "she had already told Jane and Richard before she came back to school. Not really knowing where else to turn, we went to see Professor Dumbledore. He called in Professor McGonagall and the four of us worked out a plan. It was important to me that we get married, but I was not of age and out of the wizarding world, neither was Hermione. We decided that a small Muggle ceremony would be best and Jane quietly arranged it. On a night that I told Ron that I had a private lesson with Dumbledore, and as he wasn't speaking to Hermione she didn't need an excuse, Dumbledore and McGonagall took us to meet Hermione's parents and we were married."

"How did you get around the Muggle age restriction?" asked George.

"We got married in Scotland," said Hermione. "The age restriction is sixteen and parental consent isn't required. My parents were there and they completely supported our marriage so that wouldn't have mattered, but Mum suggested that we marry there so we didn't have to worry about trying to get consent from the Dursleys. I'm over eighteen now and Harry will be in soon, so it is irrelevant." Hermione shrugged as if that was inconsequential information.

"We had a good plan, I was to go to Privet Drive until it was time for the baby to be born then the three of us were to spend the rest of the summer together somewhere Dumbledore arranged. We were still working out the details about what to do the following school year and then it all went so very wrong. After Dumbledore died and Voldemort and the Death Eaters moved out into the open, we didn't know what to do. Only McGonagall knew that Hermione was pregnant. She had been wearing maternity robes with a concealment charm on them. We decided to enact the backup plan. We knew that there was no way we could hide from them, it wasn't possible. We even considered..." Harry pulled his daughter closer to him and shuddered. "But we knew that we could never give her up. We spoke with McGonagall before we left for the summer and made arrangements. Just a few weeks after we left school, I got an owl from Hermione telling me that she and her mother had gone to the park that day and struck up a conversation with a woman... a woman who had a baby girl and on the way home they stopped off at a florist and bought some lilies. I knew she was telling me that we had a daughter and she named her after my mum. The next time we had contact was when I left my aunt and uncle's."

Reaching out for Harry's hand Hermione said in a fairly thick voice, "I was able to tell him what happened the next day. With my parents' permission I used a memory charm, Emma too, and planted the idea that they wanted to move to Australia. That was about as far away as I could think to get them. I let them believe that they only had the one child, Emma, and I was their unmarried niece who was a student and needed them to keep her baby until I finished school. I helped take care of selling the house and storing all of their things. As soon as it was done, I sent them off and with nowhere else to go, I came here. We got Harry a couple of days later. She... she was only three weeks old when I sent them away and Harry, he never even got to see her." Hermione was visibly crying.

Handing Lily to Emma, Harry pulled Hermione to him and began to sooth her. "That was why we left as soon as we could. We had already missed ten months of our daughter's life. We didn't want to miss any more. Hermione had been sending weekly letters to her parents via a post box in London. We didn't want them to think that we had abandoned Lily. So she had their address. It took about a day to locate Wendell and Monica Wilkins, and Hermione reversed the memory charm within minutes. We stayed for another couple weeks helping pack them up and then we brought them home with us. It was a difficult transition at first with Lily wanting her grandmum and Jane stepping back and allowing Hermione to take care of the baby, but things are pretty good right now."

Fleur was crying and Bill, George, Charlie, and Mr. Weasley were noticeably stunned, sitting quietly waiting for them to go on.

Finally the irritation of not knowing about the situation overcame her common sense and Molly Weasley started shouting, "What were you thinking? You are far too young to have a child and then to be irresponsible enough to have another one. I thought you two had more sense than this. And for the love of Merlin why didn't you tell anyone about her?"

Looking at each other Hermione had finally had enough of the interference and she snapped back, "How old we were was irrelevant. It happened. We love our daughter very much and neither of us are sorry nor are my parents. We are married and as we were married all of last year it should surprise no one that we were engaging in activities that married couples engage in on a regular basis," Harry coughed and tried not to smile, "but then you tried to push me towards your son and Harry towards your daughter when we had both been very clear that we were not remotely interested in either of them. Never mind what we wanted, or that we had a child together."

"Someone had to look out for him, no one else was. Sirius was convinced that he was James and his aunt didn't want to be involved. I had to decide what was best for him," screeched Mrs. Weasley.

"It was not your place or anyone else's to decide what was best for Harry or me. Being married was not your decision to make. It was ours and we already told you why we didn't tell anyone about her. It was for her safety. Only my parents and Professor McGonagall knew."

Mrs. Weasley turned red and said, "So you sent her to the other side of the world with Muggles thinking that they would be able to protect Harry Potter's daughter from You-Know-Who? If you weren't going to stay with her then you should have at least left her with us."

The older woman had hit a nerve. Hermione knew that she had in essence chosen their quest to vanquish Voldemort over their daughter for almost a year. Still, leaving her with the Weasleys was never an option. "We thought it best for Lily to be with her grandparents," Hermione said softly.

"Molly," Mr. Weasley admonished. "Not tonight. Wait until everyone gets used to the idea before we talk about it. We have guests coming soon."

Fleur trying to change the topic a bit said, "And zee new baby?"

Hermione sat up and replied, "We think I forgot to use the charm, it was the night Ron left and we were both upset. When we were alone we were sharing a bed anyway, I mean we were married and..."

"Ron left? WHAT?" bellowed Molly Weasley.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other. Neither of them had told anyone that Ron left them for two months. Not wanting their friend to incur the wrath of Mrs. Weasley or the rest of the family Harry began, "We took turns wearing the locket so we wouldn't lose it and it affected him more than it did us. It drained the wearer of happiness. In the end we had a bit of a row and he, well, he knew as soon as he left that it was a mistake and had planned on coming back, but we didn't know that and unfortunately he met up with a group of snatchers. He got away fairly easily, but with all the enchantments Hermione was using on the tent, there was no way for him to find us again."

"Ron showed up on our doorstep and we took him in. I knew he was beside himself with worry and remorse, so telling him off was only going to make it worse," explained Bill.

"He found us about two weeks after Christmas though," said Harry. "Used the Deluminator that Dumbledore gave him. You will need to have him explain what happened, I don't fully understand. But where he pulled me out of the pool was where he met up with us again. You know the rest."

"It took me a while to realize that I was pregnant, but..." Hermione shrugged. "It wasn't until after the incident at Malfoy Manor that I realized. We hadn't been eating well so I thought my body was reacting to that and the stress of the situation. I didn't tell Harry until the day after he defeated Voldemort."

"I wouldn't have let you come to Gringotts and especially walked into the school."

"No, but you walked into that forest to die without saying a word to me," Hermione hissed.

After giving the couple a few minutes George asked, "So what now? You're going back to school, but how is that going to work?"

"McGonagall thinks she has it worked out. Married students, especially seventh years are not that uncommon. There was that Hufflepuff couple back in our fourth year, I don't remember their names," said Harry with a shrug.

"I remember them and in my second or third year a Gryffindor couple was married too, they had a baby part way through the year," commented George.

"Like I said, Professor McGonagall has it worked out. We aren't the only ones. Ernie McMillan and Hannah Abbot married about a month ago, we received an invitation, but we had just got home and weren't ready to venture out and Seamus Finnegan and Lavender Brown are getting married in August. We are going to that one. Obligated to go really. I don't know about any of the Ravenclaws or Slytherins. Maybe one or two from Ginny's year too," said Hermione.

"Where is she going to house them all?" wondered Bill.

"There is at least one married suite attached to each house. It's at the top of the boys' staircase," provided Hermione. Upon seeing their faces she said, "I read about it in _Hogwarts, A History_."

George spoke up and said, "That girl, Lavender, she's pregnant, I overheard one of the Patil twins tell Ron last week at the shop and she isn't the only one, there are quite a few blokes with dazed looks on their faces right now. They all come into the shop. February and March are going to be popular months to have a birthday this year."

"Same thing happened last time," added Mr. Weasley.

Mrs. Weasley looked at her watch then stood quickly. "Look at the time, the guests will be here any moment. Bill, George come help with the drinks, Ginny, the plates, and Arthur..."

Hermione walked over to where Mrs. Weasley stood and smiled timidly. "What can we do to help?"

Not having forgiven Hermione for raising her voice at her among other thing she said, "Help, oh no dear, you and Harry are our guests, we don't put guests to work."

Upon hearing this Hermione's face fell, the last thing that she and Harry ever wanted to be considered at the Burrow was a guest. Seeing her face, Fleur came over and put her arm around Hermione. This caused her to receive a scowl from Ginny, who evidently had not forgiven Hermione for being with Harry. "'Ermione why don't you help me wiz zee table cloths, no? And 'Arry we need a table and two chairs for Madame Maxime and 'Agrid." Shooting her daughter-in-law a piercing look, Molly Weasley stormed into the house. "Ah well, zis eez for zee best I zink. Come lez begin."

As soon as the door to the kitchen closed a yell that might have been heard all the way to the village sounded, "RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY!"

"I wouldn't want to be little Ronnikins right now," commented George as he stood near the door and considered whether or not to enter.

Emma stood off to the side still holding Lily and watched in wonder as her sister whipped out her new wand and made tablecloths appear out of nowhere. As soon as she had each table covered there was another flick and the color was changed from white to butter yellow. Harry conjured a large table and two sturdy looking chairs out of nowhere and set them close to the grouping of the others.

"Fleur, how many are we expecting? Mrs. Weasley said in her letter that it was all of our friends, but this doesn't seem like enough tables," pointed out Hermione.

Fleur turned a shade of pink then looked up. The two witches began to watch Harry help George and Bill move things into the garden. "Well, I believe zat it eez mostly Molly'z friendz, Order memberz. Zees way..."

"This way Harry and I would have been forced to spend time with Ron and Ginny who would have attempted to split us off individually." The other woman looked at Hermione and nodded. "After I told you Harry and I were together last spring, surely you had to know that it wouldn't work?"

"Molly, she doez not leesen to me, I told Bill zat you and 'Arry were togezzer and he told her zat it wouldn't work, but... George realized zat zee two of you left togezzer, went off togezzer, but zee three of them, zay wouldn't leesen, now..." She looked at Hermione and beamed, "I am zo 'appy for you. I knew zat 'Arry 'as found ez love, Veela can tell zee deefference."

"Why don't we put the table end to end instead that way it is just one long table instead of someone feeling like he or she is not part of the conversation?"

"Molly wanted it zees way, but I think that was to separate you and 'Arry. Your way eez better."

They had no sooner finished setting up the tables then a series of pops and cracks could be heard from outside the garden gate. Emma was visibly startled and ran over to where her sister was standing. "You will get use to it."

"You and Harry don't make that much noise," she pointed out.

"If we are not Side-Alonging anyone we can do it silently. I'm not sure the difference."

With Mrs. Weasley still in the house either giving Ron a what for or putting the finishing touches on dinner, Mr. Weasley and Bill rushed forward and greeted their guests. "Welcome, welcome. We're glad you all could make it tonight. Harry and Hermione are back and they have some happy news for us."

"HARRY!" called an excited Hagrid. The half giant strode over to where Harry was standing and pulled him into an enormous hug. He then looked at Hermione and was about to do the same when he saw the toddler she was now holding. "Hermione?"

Hermione threw herself at Hagrid and hugged him as hard as she could with her free arm. "Hello Hagrid"

"All righ', Harry, Hermione? An' who's this?"

"Everything is great, Hagrid. This is our daughter Lily," replied Harry with a grin.

"After yer mum. She'd be so proud of yeh. Has her eyes. How old?"

"She's just a year."

"Smaller'n you the firs' time we met."

Madame Maxime came over to join them. "Olympe, you remember Harry Potter an' Hermione Gr..."

Harry cut his friend off and said, "Actually, Hagrid, Hermione and I have been married for a while now, before Lily was born."

"All righ' then, Harry and Hermione Potter and this is their daughter, Lily."

Greetings and rounds continued through all the invited guests. Harry and Hermione were definitely the star attractions and they introduced their daughter and Emma to all of the guests. They sat and listened to Hestia Jones and Dedalus Diggle tell them about all the months they spent with the Dursleys. "He was the foulest man I had ever met. After several months even Dedalus stopped trying to convince me not to hex him. The boy though, he asked good questions and seemed to be interested in if we had any news about you. Still, I can't imagine with parents like those that he will amount to much. I wouldn't have believed that woman and Lily to be sisters if Dumbledore hadn't told me himself," said Hestia.

Harry was open mouthed at Dudley's concern. Hermione intervened and said, "We both want to thank you for looking after the Dursleys. We know it wasn't an easy job."

Dedalus grinned and said, "The best part was when we told them that they were free to go, that it was over."

Harry chuckled, "I imagine it was Dedalus, I imagine it was."

"Oho, Harry my boy, are you enjoying your summer holiday?"

Harry turned around and looked into the face of Horace Slughorn. Cringing he replied, "Oh, hello professor. Yes, it is the most relaxing one I have ever had. You remember my wife, Hermione, and this is our daughter, Lily, and Hermione's sister, Emma."

"Yes, Hagrid mentioned that you two had married and Lily, she, oh she has your mother's eyes." He rubbed a portly finger along the toddlers cheek then said, "She will be quite the student when she is older, I can tell, with parents such as you and a grandmother like Lily. Potions Mistress that is what she will be." His attention turned to Emma and he smiled, "And you, young lady, are you at Hogwarts?"

"I will be a first year at the start of term," replied Emma.

"I imagine that you are close to your sister and Harry?"

Emma nodded, "I live with them."

Slughorn's eyes twinkled and he smiled broadly at the girl, "Oho, live with them," he said happily, "Well now, Miss Granger, I know that the two of us will become good friends. Potions is the subject for you, I can feel it."

Harry rolled his eyes at Hermione. Emma would be one of his favorite students. Not only was she bright on her own, she was Hermione's sister and Harry Potter's sister-in-law. Yes, she would be part of his collection. Before he could figure out how to get them away, Professor McGonagall walked over to assist. "Now, Horace, we all feel our subjects are the most important. I personally have a fondness for transfiguration." She looked at the girl and said, "How did your broomstick shopping go, Miss Granger?"

"I got a Nimbus 1600," she answered.

McGonagall nodded, "Have you flown it yet?"

"I did in the back of the store, but I fell off when some boys flew to close. Harry told Mione it was because my parents are Muggles."

McGonagall looked up at Harry and said, "Potter, is this true?"

Sadly he nodded and slipped his arm around Emma. "Considering how it happened and the mother's reaction when she realized who I was, it's true."

McGonagall nodded then walked off to converse quietly with Kingsley Shacklebolt. Harry and Hermione waved at Elphias Doge. Professor Flitwick was chatting on with Professor Sprout about the upcoming term and several other Order members that neither Harry nor Hermione had seen in a couple years was reintroduced to them.

Molly Weasley stopped everyone's mingling with the announcement of "Dinner" She frowned when she saw the layout of the table and scowled at her daughter-in-law. Fleur chuckled and winked at Hermione then went off to sit by Bill.

After they sat, Hermione looked around and realized that they had no place to set Lily. At home they used a Muggle high chair. She pulled out her wand and conjured something similar to what they used daily. Flitwick clapped his hands together and said, "That was quite nice, Mrs. Potter. I am glad to see that you have been practicing."

McGonagall who was sitting to his side said, "We are concerned that many of our students who are not of age will be very behind."

"I can see how that might be the case." Hermione then picked up a handful of dust and flicked her wand at it, red and gold dancing bubbles began to float around the two girls.

Emma laughed and said, "Harry, please make them say my name like Mione did this afternoon." Indulging her he took out his wand and wrote out the girl's name and the bubbles began to form the letters. As soon as they finished spelling her name they lit from the inside and burst, showering the table with red and gold sparks.

"Show off"

Harry rolled his eyes at his wife. "You are the one who turned the dirt into sparkling bubbles. I just wrote her name." Eventually all the bubbles burst and the middle of the table was cast in a red and gold hue.

"Nice color choice, Hermione," said Kingsley.

Hermione blushed slightly at praise from the minister. "I thought the headmistress would approve, although I am sure she is required to be impartial now."

Ron having finally been forced out of the house was sitting at the end of the table with Ginny. The two of them were in quiet conversation both sending Harry and Hermione dirty looks. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were next to them followed by Charlie who had come alone, Percy and Penelope, then George and Angelina Johnson were sitting next to Harry. On Professor McGonagall's other side sat the Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt. The news that her sister was very familiar with the man shocked Emma, even more than anything that she had seen so far and living with a house elf had been quite shocking. "Minister, Harry and I have a question and we are hoping that you might be able to tell us where we can go to find the answer."

His slow deep voice echoed across the table and everyone was quiet to hear what he said, "I will do my best for you Mrs. Potter."

"I bought a new wand today, my old one was lost at Malfoy Manor and with the snapping ceremony coming up, I needed a new one. Not that I wanted to keep hers anyway." She looked at Harry who nodded at her. "See the thing is, I tried at least a hundred wands. Then finally Mr. Ollivander asked Harry about his and then came out with this one." She handed it across the table to Professor McGonagall. "It's willow and the core, well the core is phoenix feather. He had just finished making that wand, just collected the core."

Slughorn interjected, "Lily's wand was willow. Ten and a quarter inches with a phoenix feather core. That one looks similar." Harry couldn't believe that his mother's professor knew what kind of wand she used. He found it a bit disconcerting.

"That is exactly what this one is." Even down at the end of the table Ron gasped at the information.

"I don't know much about wand lore, but it is a very old branch of magic." McGonagall handed the wand back across the table and said, "I presume that you are telling us this because the particular phoenix is important."

"Um, yes, well, he had only given two feathers previously, the one that is in Voldemort's wand and the other is in Harry's, but recently gave a third."

"The one that is in yours. That is Fawkes, if I remember correctly," stated McGonagall.

Hermione looked flustered, but continued on. "Yes, well Mr. Ollivander said that it was very curious and that it was very rare and usually only happened if a couple was in the registry in the Department of Mysteries. We were hoping you could tell us what that meant and how we could find out."

"Deep within the Department of Mysteries," began Kingsley, "there is a record of certain magical phenomena. One list includes the name of all the magical children born in Britain and Ireland, bonding ceremonies, acknowledged Muggle marriages such as yours, and a bound list called the Book of Hearts. It contains the names of bound couples, soul mates if you will. That was what he was probably referring to."

Harry blinked, "Is there a way to find out if we are in the book?"

"Yes, I can have an unspeakable access the information for me and send you an owl. Once it is confirmed, you are invited down to see it yourselves."

"Actually Minister," interrupted McGonagall, "That won't be necessary." She looked around at the very quiet group and sighed. "Albus was curious, he said he had a feeling, and he checked. They are on the list."

"Together? They are bound to each other?" spluttered Ron.

"I think that is obvious, Weasley," she snapped, "but yes, they are listed together." McGonagall turned her attention back to Harry and Hermione. "Albus informed me of his discovery after Mrs. Potter was injured at the Ministry. He wanted to make sure I understood their relationship and not to insist that Mr. Potter leave her bedside while she was in the hospital wing."

"How long did he know?" inquired Harry.

"It was something he suspected as far back as your second year, but it wasn't until after your fourth year, when Harry was in the hospital wing after the third task that he sent the inquiry. As to why he didn't tell you, especially after you married, I don't know."

"I'm sure it was something that he wanted us to work out on our own. He was irritating that way," stated Harry. Aberforth barked an agreement and raised a glass.

"I don't understand what it means though."

George chuckled and said, "You've not read about it, Hermione? And here I'd been told you had read every book in the Hogwarts library."

Hermione went pink, "Not every book, one on affairs of the heart seemed frivolous considering what we needed to do."

Surprising everyone it was Hagrid who supplied the bulk of the information, "Well Hermione, it's like this. When two people bind their souls they are mean' ter be together. It is possible for them teh marry someone else, but won' never be truly happy. The heart is already given see, even if they don' know yet. Not a marriage yet to a wizard or witch bound with another that hasn' broken down. Bes' be alone then ta live like tha' I think." He sighed then continued, "Bad par' is they don' often live through the other one's death. The grief is too much. Better to go together like yer mum and dad."

"Wait, what?"

"Yer mum and dad were the only ones I had ever met, now you and Hermione. They'd be proud Harry, so proud and happy fer yeh, with little Lily an' the new baby an' all." Hagrid pulled out his tablecloth sized handkerchief and dabbed his eyes.

Still needing clarification Harry said, "So if I had married," he looked around and saw Ginny, but decided not to go there, "Angelina instead of Hermione you are saying that we would have been miserable."

"Aye. I' would have been a loveless marriage. I'm not sayin' tha' you woun' have cared fer each other, bu' no, you aren' capable of truly lovin' another other then Hermione, not anymore, not since ya bound yerselves together."

McGonagall took in their expressions and said, "It isn't all bad Potter, most say they don't need to speak to communicate and know where the other is, if he or she is in trouble."

"Like mind reading or Leglimency?"

"No, nothing like that, more a sense or feeling." Grinning wryly she said, "And yes, there are books on the matter in the restricted section of the library."

Most of the table was staring at the couple open mouthed. Even Ron and Ginny were in awe.

"Still Potter," began Kingsley, "It might be a good idea to keep this new information to yourselves. The fewer that know about it the better. With as many of Voldemort's followers that are still on the loose, anything that can be used against you will be exploited." He looked at Hermione and said, "And it isn't just Harry, with news that you were the one who defeated Bellatrix, that a Muggle-born used her own wand against her, I'm not sure that you aren't a higher target."

Harry's eyes widened. "What... what do I need to do to protect my family?"

"I would like you to allow my assistant to come by to review your security," he gestured to Percy. Hermione looked on skeptically. She wasn't comfortable with anyone knowing what measures she had taken and someone who had openly supported Delores Umbridge was not ever going to be allowed to review her security measures. "And we can make recommendations from there. We just don't need a repeat of what happened with the Longbottoms last time."

"Hermione's parents are Muggles," pointed out Harry.

"There have been no threats, Potter, but that doesn't mean we shouldn't be cautious."

Harry pulled Lily out of her high chair and held her close. He looked over at Hermione devastated. "Oh, Harry"

"I just... I just thought it was over, that now I got to be normal, you know. I wanted to trip over the cat, teach my children how to ride a broom, and spend the next hundred years sleeping next to my wife."

Leaning over and cupping his cheek, Hermione said, "You'll get to do all that Harry, but we just have to be cautious. We will always have tighter security than most, our children will be taught how to defend themselves, and we will never go out in public without our wands. I don't think that we are the only ones though. Every member of the Order is going to have the same problem. The entire Weasley family, particularly Ron, will have to live the same way. Our family paid a high price for this victory and that is what we are Harry, family."

It was a few minutes later when Ron walked up behind them and clapped Harry on the back. "I, uh, I just wanted to say congratulations mate and if you hurt her I will come after you." Hermione saw that Ginny was not so forgiving and was stomping off toward the house adding Ron's betrayal to Harry and Hermione's.

A look of relief was visible on Harry's face. "Thanks and I wouldn't dream of it."

Emma was chewing her lip, but ever since the group had Apparated in, she was curious and who better to ask than the headmistress. "Um, Professor, I, I have a question about Apparition."

"You may ask, Miss Granger."

"Thank you, well I was wondering, see, Mione and Harry don't make any noise when they do it and tonight when everyone came it was very loud and I was wondering why that was."

"You Apparate silently, Potter?" asked Kingsley, his eyebrows lifted into what would be his hairline, if he indeed had hair.

Harry nodded, "Yes, I do, er, we both do."

Curious Kingsley asked, "What did Twycross say about it?"

"Oh, um," Hermione entered into the conversation. "He said during my examination that it was most unusual at my age, then Professor Dumbledore said something to him and that was it. It occurred to me later that he Obliviated him. Harry wasn't licensed here, but in Australia. Obviously Harry couldn't go into the Ministry after his seventeenth birthday to take the exam. When we arrived in Australia that was one of the first things that we did."

"The examiner didn't say anything, he just said something about me being Harry Potter and handed me my card." Harry shrugged, "It's a bit different than Hermione's. I was tested for single, Side-Along, and distance apparition."

"I take it you passed all three, Mr. Potter," said McGonagall.

"Yes"

McGonagall was looking at Harry and Hermione and nodding her head. "Yes, well Miss Granger the amount of noise is directly related to how much control the witch or wizard has over his or her magic. The quieter the apparition the in tune. Not very many witches or wizards are able to Apparate silently."

"Most of them work for the Ministry as Aurors or in Magical Law Enforcement," added Kingsley.

Harry and Hermione were looking at each other nodding, but didn't say a word. Smiling up at the headmistress Emma said, "Thank you, Professor."

Ron maneuvered himself between Harry and George and began to talk. Twenty minutes later he was saying, "And then this bloke Magnus Macdonald wants to reintroduce that game where all the players strap cauldrons to their heads and try to catch falling rocks. Imagine that, the git, flying into falling rocks."

"Oh that sounds like Creaothceann. It was developed in Scotland in the eleventh century; at least a poem was written about it in the eleventh century. It was made illegal in 1762. Mr. Macdonald tried to bring it back in the 1960's but it didn't work," touted Emma. When the whole table stopped and stared at her she looked at Harry and said, "I read about it in _Quidditch Through the Ages_."

Ron looked slightly frightened then asked, "Have you ever read _Hogwarts, A History_?"

"Oh, I'm reading it right now and Harry bought me my own copy so I can take it to school with me. It was updated over the summer and even has a picture of Harry, Mione, and you in it under Great Gryffindor's. I read all about the houses and I want to be in Gryffindor like Mione and Harry, but Harry said that there was a good chance that I might be in Ravenclaw and that it wouldn't matter to them what house I was put into, even Slytherin. That they would be proud of me. That there was nothing wrong with Slytherin house and it just has a bad reputation because Voldemort was in that house and I'm supposed to call him Voldemort or Tom Riddle and never You-Know-Who or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Then Mione said that I was Muggle-born and not likely to be sorted into Slytherin."

Ron smirked at Harry then asked, "She lives with you?" Harry nodded, "Good luck mate."

"What does he mean by that?" asked Emma her eyes narrowing at Ron.

"Nothing. He just spent ten months living in a tent with your sister. He's use to the book being quoted at him. He thinks it funny that you've read it already," said Harry trying to keep a straight face.

"It was just background reading. Since I got my letter I just wanted to be prepared and Mione said I could. I've read all the first year course books too, well Mione and Harry's old ones. I don't think that Harry's History of Magic book had been opened before. The spine cracked when I read it." Harry looked at Professor McGonagall contritely, "and now that I have my own I want to compare them, to see what changes have been made. Some of the books are different too."

Slughorn chuckled and said, "Well young lady, I am the head of Slytherin house and I guarantee that if you are sorted to us, Slytherin would be happy to have you."

The girl looked at Slughorn skeptically. She took in his velvet waistcoat with polished brass buttons and walrus mustache and asked her sister, "Is he really the head of Slytherin House?"

"I believe so, and Professor Sprout is the head of Hufflepuff and Professor Flitwick is the head of Ravenclaw."

The girl blinked at her sister. "Who's the head of Gryffindor?"

Hermione looked at McGonagall in question, but the headmistress was looking down the table at Charlie Weasley. Before she answered however she looked at Hagrid and said, "Hagrid, I believe that you had an announcement for the table."

"Oh, yes Professor, well Harry, Hermione, Ron, see Olympe and me, we go' married a few weeks back."

Hermione squealed and jumped up and ran over to Hagrid. She gave him a big hug and was now beaming at him. "Bloody hell, Hermione, we've talked about this. Before you go all girl, you are supposed to warn me so I can be ready when you make that noise," said Ron

"I am a girl, Ron."

"You usually don't act like it."

After she rolled her eyes at him, Hermione turned back to Hagrid then her face fell. "Oh, that means... are you leaving then?"

"I'm sorry lass; I'm goin' to France with Olympe. She's still headmistress at Beauxbatons. We'll come visit yeh though, I expec' ter see tha' little girl of yers grow."

Harry took Hermione by the hand and led her back to the table. "Who is taking over your position?"

Hagrid looked up at Charlie Weasley who said, "I am now the official Keeper of the Keys at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and I will be teaching O.W.L. and N.E.W.T. level Care of Magical Creatures. In addition to that, I am also the new head of Gryffindor house, seeing that I am the only staff member who was in Gryffindor."

The table chuckled then Charlie went on to say, "Hagrid has just finished moving all of his things out of the hut and soon I will start moving in. With being so far from Gryffindor tower I am hoping that the head boy and girl will keep everyone in line."

Ron grumbled, "That is going to be a thankless job this year, I wonder who she talked into taking it. I can't think of any seventh year that might get all the prefects to listen to them much less the older students."

Sighing Hermione looked at him and said, "Harry and I are head boy and girl and before you give me any lip, Ronald, I would like to remind you that you are still a prefect and are expected to act as such. Order of Merlin first class, indeed."

Ron smirked at Harry then asked, "She lives with you?" Harry nodded, "Good luck mate."

Hermione reached across Harry and playfully hit Ron's shoulder. "Ow. Hermione that hurt."

"I can always use the birds."

Ron then turned his attention to the pair of bright green eyes in Harry's lap. He tentatively reached out his hand and touched her hair. "She... she's beautiful, Hermione."

"Do you want to hold her?"

"I... I don't think so, not yet, I don't think I can just yet."

"So, Hermione," called Angelina, "Tell us about the wedding."

"Oh," she snuggled into Harry, "There isn't much to tell. Harry and Professor Dumbledore used the fireplace in his office and Professor McGonagall and I did Side-Along apparition out of Hogsmeade. We met my parents at the church and in a little chapel at the vicarage we got married. As soon as it was over, we came back to school."

Molly Weasley spluttered. The whole thing was ridiculous and until she saw the book herself, she wouldn't believe it. After all her Ginny was the one that was bound to Harry, she grew up on the stories of how brave Harry was and how he'd saved them all when he was just a baby, the boy was a hero, he'd even saved Ginny from the basilisk, but to hear that her Harry had been denied a proper wedding was more then she could handle. "What? You didn't have wedding robes or a tea after? Who did the bonding? Surely not just a Muggle official. Minerva?"

Hermione sat up and said, "I had a new dress, my mum went and bought one for me and Harry a new pair of trousers and shirt. They witnessed for us and Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall watched from one of the pews. We had to get right back to school so we didn't have a dinner or tea."

"Yes, but who did your bonding?" The wheels began to turn in her head that perhaps without a proper bonding, things were salvageable.

"Bonding? Well we only had the Muggle service so we didn't have a bonding, but it's legal. We filed paperwork with the minister himself before we left for Australia in order for the Ministry to recognize our marriage and I got the papers last week so we are official in the eyes of the Wizarding world too."

"No dress, no guests, no tea, no bond, that is not a..." She had nothing more to say, after all there were guests and that sort of thing was best left until later.

George was eyeing his mother speculatively. An idea came to him "That just won't do. It will need to be done. Mum, why don't you arrange a ceremony for Harry and Hermione?"

Everyone was looking at her. There was no way out. Still, she needed to buy time. One way or another she would find a way to break them up and her Ginny would be with Harry, then they could all be one big happy family, the way that it was always meant to be. "There isn't time to have one before the school term begins and with Hermione as pregnant as she is, it would be best for photos to wait until after the baby. A winter wedding might be nice. Yes, fairy lights and icicles are quite lovely."

"Oh, Mrs. Weasley that isn't necessary. What we have is just fine for us. We couldn't ask you to do something like that. My parents are Muggles and wouldn't be able to help you plan and with Harry's family gone..."

"I won't hear another word on the subject. I am sure that Fleur will be able to help me and I saved everything we used to plan Bill's wedding to be able to use for Ginny's, well this just the way it is now, yes, this will work. I will contact your mother. Does she know about owl post dear?"

"Um a bit, but she doesn't have an owl."

A face to face meeting would be best. She would be able to subtly let the Grangers know what she was sure their daughter had neglected to tell them over the last seven years. "Well then tell her to be prepared for me to stop by with all the planning materials. And as far as Harry not having a family, he is another son to us dear."

"She's right" added Mr. Weasley. "It's been our privilege to have you as a member of the family. Molly was proud that she was able to pass on Fabian's watch to you when you came of age. There is no prouder moment for a wizard's parents then to give him his watch."

"That is right; your birthday is coming up. We will have to have your friends over for a party. I will start making a list."

Looking at Hermione embarrassed, Harry said, "I appreciate that Mrs. Weasley, but... Eighteen is the big birthday for Muggles and Jane and Richard are already planning something."

"I see. Well of course, you would rather spend your birthday with Hermione's parents than your family dear."

Knowing that he was being manipulated, but still feeling guilty Harry said, "I'm sure that you are to be included, I mean I wouldn't want to celebrate without you."

"Pudding! I forgot all about the pudding!" exclaimed Mrs. Weasley as she raced into the house.

"Harry?" Hermione asked questioningly.

"Don't you want the fairy tale Hermione? As a little girl didn't you ever dream of your white dress and a handsome price to rescue you from your tower? Maybe slay the dragon on his way in."

"My prince already slew the dragon, more than one. What do you want to do, Harry?"

"I'm not sure if we really have a choice, but no more dragons. I've had my fill."

Hermione grinned, "You know in fairy tales there is usually a witch involved, but she is wicked."

Harry chuckled and said, "Are you a good witch or a bad witch?"

Smirking she whispered, "Hmm, I think I feel like being a naughty witch."

"Is that really necessary?" stated Ron with a fairly uncomfortable look.

Hermione sat up and said, "Sorry"

All of a sudden a large glowing ball appeared from the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley was levitating a trough of fire cream.

The rest of the evening turned to summer plans with Harry and Hermione inviting Ron to spend the rest of the holiday with them, or at least a good part of it. Finally after all the guests had left, Harry picked up a sleeping Emma and Hermione a sleeping Lily and walked out to the gate. "I'll come by tomorrow, mate. I want to see what Mrs. Black thinks about having Muggles in her house. It will be nice to have a day where we don't have anything to do, just to relax."

Harry was about to say something, but Hermione shook her head. "Let him be surprised."

**A/N: **I don't like Ron, I really don't. I'd actually been hoping that she killed him off since the third book. Tantrum throwing is not a trait that I have ever found endearing. Getting locked up in a pyramid in Egypt would have been a good way to get rid of him, but I need Ron as a fairly reasonable person for this story. I tried it replacing my Ron with Neville and it just didn't work.


	6. An Eye Full

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

**An Eye Full**

12 Grimmauld Place  
London

Ron Weasley looked at his watch. It was almost eight. His mother had him up and dressed an hour ago waiting until an acceptable time to come call on someone. She had stacks of bound parchment that she wanted to show to Mrs. Granger and Hermione for the wedding. "After all these things don't plan themselves, dear. As it is we are running short on time, you know it is only five months away and with Hermione at school and Mrs. Granger a Muggle, I don't know how we are going to get it all done. Besides, I have quite a few things I need to speak with her about today."

The two of them Apparated to the top step of number 12 Grimmauld Place. Not wanting to wake Mrs. Black, they knocked softly. As soon as the door opened, Mrs. Weasley gasped at the change in Kreacher's appearance. He was as clean as he had been the last time Ron had seen him. His tea towel was bleached white and tied into a toga, Ron noted it was similar to the style worn by Hogwarts elves. Around his neck, he wore the locket that Harry gave him. "Master Ron, Mistress Weasley, please come in," he said in his low croaking voice.

Gaping at him Mrs. Weasley didn't know what to say. Finally, she recovered her voice. "I'm looking for Mrs. Granger."

"Mistress Jane is in the kitchen, she won't allow Kreacher to make breakfast this morning."

"I will go see if she needs any help, I can't imagine that Muggle cooking is easy." Mrs. Weasley headed off to the kitchen.

"Right, where's Harry?" asked Ron.

"The master is still sleeping."

"Where? Never mind I'll find him." With that, he raced up the stairs.

Ron checked each bedroom and didn't find Harry; he wondered where Hermione was also. Finally, he came across a closed door. Not thinking about what could possibly be on the other side, he flung the door open and called out, "Oi, Harry, it's time to wake up." What he saw was a very naked Hermione stretched across his best friend, using him as a body pillow.

Hearing the door crash open the two jumped apart and grabbed their wands as Hermione used a sheet to cover herself. It was only after Harry put his glasses on that he realized that Ron was standing in their doorway having turned the color of a beetroot. "Ron?"

"Er, sorry Harry, um, Hermione. Uh, bloody hell, I..."

Mrs. Weasley, who followed her son up the stairs after Jane advised her that Harry and Hermione were having a lie in, yelled, "RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?"

Trying to placate the situation, and not needing more of an audience, Hermione said, "It's okay, we needed to get up anyway."

Harry blinked, his brain slowly starting to turn on. From her cot in the corner of the room, Lily pulled up to a standing position and called out, "mummummummummum."

"Mummy will be right there, poppet." Hermione looked back at the door and said, "We just need a minute. I think Mum is in the kitchen. She likes to make breakfast on the weekends. Why don't we get dressed and we will meet you down there?" Before Ron could reply, Mrs. Weasley reached into the room and closed the door.

It was ten minutes later that Harry and Hermione stumbled into the kitchen carrying Lily. The table had already been taken over by Mrs. Weasley who had fabric and invitation samples strewn across the surface.

A bemused Jane Granger blinked up at them when they entered. "Morning" Hermione's mother did not look much like either of her daughters. She had light blue eyes, straight red hair and a heart shaped face.

Ron was sitting on a chair in the corner with his head in his hands. Harry could tell that his ears were still bright red. After setting Lily into her high chair to get breakfast, he made himself a cup of tea. Sitting in a chair next to Ron he said, "Ron."

"I am so sorry, Harry, I… I forgot. The whole way up the stairs, looking into the other bedrooms trying to see if you were still in Sirius' old room, I thought it was funny that I hadn't seen Hermione yet, but it never occurred to me that she would be in your room. And even if it had, I wasn't expecting, well..." he gestured to Hermione's front with his hands and then buried his face back in them.

Not really knowing the Weasleys well, Mr. Weasley came to the house once a year to retrieve Hermione and she only saw Mrs. Weasley at Kings Cross. Still, Jane Granger was amused by the situation. "Ron dear, just how do you think they got my granddaughter and the new baby in the first place? At least you didn't walk in on them in the act."

"Merlin's beard." Ron was redder than Harry thought possible. He knew his friend would crawl under the table if he could.

"Mum, don't make it worse for him," Hermione chastised.

"He isn't apt to forget that you and Harry share a bed again."

"Merlin's pants," whimpered Ron.

Hermione looked at Ron then walked over to the cupboard and pulled out a bottle of Fire Whiskey, she added a finger to a cup of tea then handed it to him. "Good grief, Ron, I didn't think seeing me naked would be that traumatic of an experience for you. In fact, I thought that it was one of your long-term goals. Drink it." Turning back to the two older women in her kitchen she said, "I didn't get a chance to tell you last night, but Mrs. Weasley would like to host a bonding ceremony for Harry and I. It is sort of like a wedding for wizards. She is here to go over arrangements with you."

"I see." She looked at Mrs. Weasley speculatively. The older woman had made several off putting comments in the last few minutes. Figuring that the best thing to do was to watch the situation she said, "When I was making plans for your wedding, I asked Professor Dumbledore if any special arrangements needed to be made for the Ministry of Magic. He assured me that as long as it was witnessed by at least one witch or wizard that everything was as it needed to be and that once Mrs. Weasley found out about the marriage she would take care of planning an elaborate ceremony for you. I presume that is why Mrs. Weasley is here."

Hermione nodded.

Kreacher handed Harry the paper and walked back out of the room. Harry saw the headline and blinked. "Hermione"

She walked over and sat on Harry's lap. A pained expression crossed Ron's face, but he quickly recovered and looked on to what had them so engrossed. Jane saw their expressions and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing, Mum," answered Hermione. "It is just the article in the Prophet about our marriage."

"You did an interview yesterday morning, didn't you?" asked Jane.

"Yes, but we didn't think that it would be front page news."

"Oh come off it, Hermione," said Ron. "Since when does Harry sneeze that the Prophet doesn't print it on the front page. He went and got married and not only married to just anyone, but the most famous witch in the country, maybe even the world. Of course it's on the front page."

Jane walked over and saw the front page of the paper read,

_"The Boy-Who-Lived Marries Long Time Friend Hermione Granger"_

_In a secret ceremony almost a year and a half ago, Harry  
Potter, known as the Boy-Who-Lived, married his long time  
friend Hermione Granger. Hearts will be breaking all over  
Britain with this startling announcement. It was suspected  
as early as their fourth year that the two were a couple,  
but both denied that they felt anything deeper than  
friendship. "We began moving toward something more our  
fifth year," stated Hermione. The couple confirmed that the  
reason they did not make their marriage public was the  
rise of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. "I felt that it would  
have made Hermione a larger target than she already  
was." The Potters, who currently reside in London, will be  
returning to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
to complete their education. "We never considered not  
going back. There are still things that we want to accomplish  
in life and we see completing our education as a step toward  
those goals." When asked if they were concerned about their  
safety at school Potter replied, "I have complete confidence  
that the headmistress will ensure not only our safety, but  
that of all the other students. We consider ourselves lucky  
that she was willing to open the school to so many of us who,  
for a variety of reasons, were not able to attend last year."  
The Potters are expecting their second child in August. We  
at the Prophet wish the Potters well and offer our heartfelt  
congratulations on their marriage._

_(for more on previous articles on the Potters relationship  
see page 4, for a follow-up on their rolls in defeating  
You-Know-Who see page 2, the schedule for tomorrows  
Order of Merlin and Wand Snapping Ceremony is on  
page 7.)_

"Who is this Berta Gissom woman? I've never heard of her. I expected Rita," said Ron.

"After Dumbledore's book, absolutely not. She got vicious at the end of May when we declined an interview and wrote a whole lot of rubbish. Harry filed a libel complaint with the DMLE and then turned her in for being an unregistered Animagus. We also used the book we took from Bathilda Bagshot's to prove that she obtained her memories illegally," explained Hermione.

"You didn't?" said Ron with astonishment.

"We did. Rita is spending the next year in Azkaban." There was a tone of triumph in Hermione's voice.

"Is that why they had to print that retraction?" said Ron. "It was big talk about how the Prophet admitted that it had not confirmed sources and even apologized for any embarrassment that it caused the two of you."

"Well it wasn't hard to prove that they were way out of line," said Harry. "On the day that they stated I had stormed the Ministry and demanded to be made Minister of Magic, Hermione and I were in a private meeting with the Australian Ministry trying to come up with a safe means of transport for Richard, Jane, Emma, and all of their belongings."

"Yes, the Australian Minister was not happy that he was summoned all the way here to deal with such lies. In front of the whole court, he informed the room that if the British didn't know how to better treat the two people that saved them from a fate no one wants to think of, he would personally welcome us to make a home for ourselves in his country," added Hermione. "Needless to say, the Prophet has been a bit more careful about what it prints."

"That still leaves Witch Weekly," pointed out Ron.

Hermione nodded, "Yes, but the Ministry sent a reminder that any news was subject to verification and if libel was indeed printed then they would be held financially responsible."

"So you gave an interview to the Prophet. I guess it was the best choice since they apologized," said Ron.

Harry frowned then said, "I still haven't completely forgiven Luna's father for trying to turn us in to those Death Eaters. I understand what his reasons were. I might take similar measures in the same situation, but they weren't going to give her back and in the end he just made it worse for himself."

Ron cringed, "Oh, I didn't realize you didn't hear about it, mate. He died just after the war ended. Never physically recovered from being in Azkaban. He was in St. Mungo's for a week before it happened."

"That's horrible," said Hermione. "Poor Luna, how is she?"

"You know Luna," Ron shrugged, "She is taking it in stride. Still at Aunt Muriel's until term, seeing as how her house got blown up and the Death Eaters stole all of their gold."

"I told him it was an Erumpent horn not a snortcackle or whatever and look what happened," said Hermione with an air of disgust.

Harry placed a kiss on Hermione's ear then said, "I want to visit Andromeda soon and see Teddy."

"I think that we should. We haven't seen them since the funeral. I don't know if she will bring him tomorrow, but we will be able to talk to her at least."

"Speaking of which," asked Harry, "were you able to talk to Kingsley about the wand?"

Hermione nodded, "Yes, he said if I want to include Neville that was fine, but he wants us to snap it together. I am the one that defeated her; protocol states that if I don't want to keep her wand that I am to break it in half."

Jane looked over at them and asked, "Boy-Who-Lived?"

Harry rolled his eyes and replied, "From the first time when I was a year old."

"Better than the Chosen One, I think," said Jane with a shake of her head.

"Personally, I prefer plain old Harry, although Dad is pretty good too."

Jane walked up behind his chair and pulled his head to her. "All other names aside, you're our Harry." No one noticed the scowl that crossed Mrs. Weasley's face as she watched Jane hug Harry.

"I was meaning to ask you, what happened to Mrs. Black?" asked Ron.

"Is he asking about that foul painting?" asked Jane.

"Yes," Hermione nodded toward her mother then turned her attention to Ron. "I stitched her curtain closed with unicorn hair and then reinforced it by doing it three more times. She still fussed from behind it and we could see her trying to pull at the hangings so Dad suggested building a wall in front of her."

"We used Muggle soundproofing to insulate it then added the wall. A little paint and now we don't have to listen to her anymore," added Harry.

"What did Kreacher think?" asked Ron.

Harry shook his head, "He tried to take her down. We've given him Regulus' old room to store Black family treasures and he was going to move her in there, but he couldn't dislodge her without destroying her painting and he was pretty distressed over that possibility. We didn't take her down, but he understands that she was ill when that portrait was made and she didn't understand what good Master Regulus was trying to do."

"Right then." Ron looked around the room and noticed the new table. "You've done a bit of work. Paint, new furniture, it's better. Are you staying here after school?"

"We don't think so," said Harry, "but we did want to put in enough effort that it didn't frighten Lily or Emma. We changed out the snake door knobs and knockers."

"Yes, I like the new plain one."

"The new paint helped and getting rid of the troll umbrella stand, I don't understand why it never got chucked," said Harry.

"It amused Albus that Nymphadora knocked it over every time she came to call," said Mrs. Weasley frowning at the ease Jane moved around the kitchen.

"This works for now and we are glad it was here. That took the pressure off of finding something for all of us when we got back from Australia," commented Harry.

"All of the weird stuff is in Mrs. Black's room on the top floor until we can go through it," said Hermione. "Mum about had fits when we had to deal with the boggart."

Harry nodded. "That was new."

"I didn't think that Muggles could see dementors," stated Ron.

"It isn't a dementor anymore," stated Harry with a frown. "All I saw was my baby girl with him, he had taken her."

Hermione was still sitting in Harry's lap and turned to look at him. She put her hands on both sides of his face and said, "We won, you beat him, you are the better man and he will never be able to touch our daughter. You saved us all, Harry." Slowly her mouth moved closer to his and their lips met. "I love you, Harry James Potter."

Ron suddenly stood and walked out of the kitchen. Sighing, Harry looked at Hermione and she slid off his lap allowing him to stand. Just before he left the room Hermione called to him, "He's doing his best, Harry."

"I know."

Harry found Ron in the study. "We never meant to hurt you Ron, we fell in love."

"Fell in love? That's not exactly what I would call it," said the red head angrily. "Dad talked to Ginny and me after you left last night about the Book of Hearts. He said Hagrid was right, if two people love each other enough, they can unknowingly bind their souls to one another, and if they choose not to be together, for whatever reason, they just can't have successful marriages with anyone else. She would have been miserable and so would I, but it hurts Harry and I'm angry that you let me think that she was only your friend. That damn Horcrux knew all about it and it played on my fears that she would choose you over me and she already had." At the end, Ron's voice was shouting.

"I didn't know what to say that day. All along we hoped that you would find someone, someone that returned your feelings, but…" Harry shrugged. "You started carrying on with Lavender and it seemed the perfect answer. After all you were already with someone so we could announce our relationship and work it out, but then we found out about Lily."

"You have a baby together and she's pregnant again. How the hell did that happen?"

Harry grinned, "Both times it was your fault. She was so upset with you both times that she didn't do the charm."

"My fault?"

"We think that Lily was conceived the night of the first Quidditch game, after I pretended to spike your pumpkin juice. She was angry with me and we couldn't really work it out, then she saw you glued to Lavender like Dudley to a telly and it sent her over the edge."

"She wasn't jealous?"

Harry shrugged, "Yes and no, not that you were turning your attention to Lavender, well maybe a bit. She thought you fancied her, but mostly that you, in front of the entire common room declared your, I don't know, feelings for each other. What you did, you did to make her jealous and you were throwing it in her face. Not to mention it was not something that you needed to display for an audience. There were first years in the room, Ron. I went after her and then you walked in the classroom and proceeded to send several well targeted insults her way. You were acting like a git, mate, and from where I was sitting, you deserved a lashing. The birds might have been a bit much, but you were being an arse. I chased after her, again, and we sat on the top of the astronomy tower and watched the shooting stars for a while, under the cloak of course. Eventually we made Lily."

"That wasn't your first time right?"

Harry chuckled and after he ran his hands through his hair he said, "No, we had been together since summer. As for the new baby, you left us. Being married and all, I slept in her bed and not on the bunk. We think the new baby was that first night when we were both a bit upset with you."

"I don't know how to be around you two like this."

"It will take time, but we aren't any different."

"You are married Harry, and not only are you married, you are married to the woman that I knew would be mine one day. It's gonna take time. I don't mean to ignore your little girl, but I see her and think about what I can't have."

"I don't know what to say, we aren't going to change things and the burden of acceptance will have to be yours, but we would like you as a friend. I don't see why you can't have a daughter, Ron, it won't be with Hermione, but there is a woman out there that will love you, as you deserve. You just have to find her."

"She turned me down every single time. I thought that it was because we had to help you, not…"

Harry sighed, "How's Ginny?"

"Bloody hell. At least she isn't still shouting that Hermione must have used love potions, but she's angrier than I've ever seen her. I wouldn't be surprised if she doesn't take it out on Hermione."

"I never encouraged her, not once."

"I know. I remember you calling her out for kissing you on your birthday. She was convinced that the two of you were fated for each other because of you saving her in the chamber and she is bitter. Hermione listened to her talk about all that girl stuff about you and didn't say anything; she even encouraged her to date that bloke Michael. Well Ginny is convinced that Hermione just said that in order to get you herself. She believes that Lily was a plot to trap you and the book was rubbish and won't hear otherwise."

"I can't make it better for Ginny. I know that your mum also fed into both of your hopes, I guess, but I guarantee there was no love potion. What I feel for her is real, what I feel for our daughter is real."

"Just don't snog in front of me, mate, I'm not ready for that." Ron nodded and grinned.

Harry raised an eyebrow and chuckled, "We will do our best, but it is not unreasonable for my wife to kiss me."

"Are you leaving Lily with Hermione's parents once term starts?"

Harry shook his head, "No, Hermione hasn't left her once since we found them in Australia. We're taking her with us. McGonagall has it all arranged and one of the house elves will watch her during the day."

"How does Hermione feel about that?"

"She had come to understand that freedom is not really what they want, at least not at this time, but she still thinks they should have rights. That being a Hogwarts elf is far different than being, say a Malfoy elf."

Ron thought about what Harry was saying and nodded. "How long did it take for her to come to that position?"

"She's used to Kreacher, got used to him when we were here last summer. I don't truly think that she has changed her position, but basically she has resigned herself to how things are."

"And she is just going to let any old Hogwarts elf watch the baby?" asked Ron skeptically. "Both babies?"

"Apparently this is a special elf. She has many years of childcare experience and is owned by an old wizarding family."

"So why do you get her?"

Harry shrugged. "No idea."

"And Hermione just accepted it and let it go without asking questions?"

"Hermione? Brown bushy hair, has read almost the entire library at Hogwarts? We even turned one of the spare rooms here into a second library for her, we ran out of room in the other one. Of course she didn't just accept it, but McGonagall said that she would explain everything when we take our things to school. She wants to ride the train, but our trunks and everything else is going up in advance. Besides, that gives Hermione enough time to meet the elf, find fault with her, and me to convince her that it will be just fine."

"Kreacher seems loads better now, why not just use him?"

"A couple reasons, first, while he did take care of Sirius and Regulus, he wasn't the nanny elf. Secondly, we need him here to be with Richard and Jane. Jane can't let herself in past the wards so if one of us isn't with her, Kreacher keeps an eye out for her."

"What is the plan on that front?" asked Ron with a grin. "I can't imagine living with your in-laws is something you want to do for much longer."

Harry shook his head in protest. "I don't mind. They have been pretty incredible about the whole thing, from Hermione realizing that she was pregnant to living in a house with a house elf and a screaming portrait. They agreed to close their business, move to Australia for an indefinite amount of time, have their memories modified, and keep our daughter for us, then handed her back over without protest when we found them, and picked up again and moved back to Britain. The least we can do is let them stay with us for as long as they want."

"I can't imagine that it was easy for them to learn their seventeen year old daughter was pregnant," Ron chuckled. Having that conversation with his mother was something that nightmares were made of.

"Not really, but again, they were great, but have you ever really looked at Hermione's mum?"

"Not something I'm into."

"Don't be an idiot, Ron," said Harry and he thumped the back of Ron's head. "I mean, how old do you think that she is and keep in mind she's a Muggle."

Ron frowned in thought and shook his head. "No idea."

"She's thirty-five."

"What? Isn't Hermione almost nineteen?"

"19 September. Hermione was born a few months before her mum's seventeenth birthday."

"Bloody hell." Ron blinked trying to process the information. "So they took it well then."

"Very. The summer I stayed with them, Jane figured out that Hermione was sneaking into my room at night. So after about a week, she just moved all of my stuff in there and told us we needed to drop the pretense."

"Bloody hell," exclaimed Ron in amazement. "Mum would have kittens if she walked in and there was a girl in my bed."

"Jane's actually pregnant again. Um, about three months. I'll have to ask to be sure, but I think she's due the same time as Fleur."

"Only like eleven years between Bill and Ginny. Wow, they'll have children younger than their grandchildren. Is this some sort of Muggle thing, I mean to space them out like this?" asked Ron with a look of confusion.

"No, not really, but like I said, Hermione was born when they were sixteen and seventeen respectively."

"And they are willing to send a second child to Hogwarts, after all that happened to Hermione?"

Harry shook his head. "They don't exactly know everything, really their main concern was Voldemort and the Death Eaters, but with him gone they agreed to allow her to attend. Otherwise we were going to talk to Madame Maxime about Beauxbatons for Emma or one of the smaller schools just outside of Cardiff."

"So how long are they staying?"

"No idea," said Harry. "Hermione and I have very specific ideas about where we want to live. We want more space, not in the city like we are now. The thing is, we want her parents close by, if they choose not to live with us. It will be far easier for us to come to them than for them to come to us and if we are on the other side of the country, they won't be able to visit often."

"That's not always a bad thing," said Ron. "My grandparents, Dad's mum and dad, live in up near Manchester and we don't see too much of them. It's better that way. Gran hates Mum and I think the feeling is pretty mutual."

"Not an issue, mate."

"So what are we going to do today?" asked Ron. "I can't believe that we are going back to school in less than two months. Not much time left with freedom, we need to get as much out of what little time we have left."

"Oh, well, I..."

About that time, the study door opened and Lily toddled through followed by Hermione who was carrying a stack of rather large books. "Oh, hi, I didn't know you were in here. I thought I would start on the homework."

"Hermione, it's summer," whinged Ron. "We haven't seen each other in over two months and you want to do homework on our first day. It's not due until September."

She looked at him and sighed. "That's less time than you think considering the ceremony tomorrow, having and taking care of a newborn infant plus Lily, Lavender and Seamus' wedding, Harry's taking his Highers and I'm trying for my CSYS." Seeing the blank look on his face she said, "They are Muggle certificates for finishing courses, just like O.W.L's and N.E.W.T.'s, and since Hogwarts is in Scotland, those are the ones that we are eligible to take. That's not including our homework. I'd have it finished, but the book list and assignments just came out."

"So you are taking Charms, Transfiguration, Potions, DADA, Runes, Arithmancy, and Herbology, plus the midgets and being head girl." Ron looked at Hermione pointedly, "I think that might be a bit much, even for you."

Hermione looked over at Harry who just shrugged at her. "I'm not attending Runes this term and..." She looked at Ron shrewdly and asked, "Didn't you see McGonagall at all before book lists came out? Harry and I tested with her at the end of June."

"What does that have to do with anything?" asked Ron confused. "She just wanted to see how far I fell behind and made me do a few charms and spells for her."

"Uh, Ron," responded Harry, "she was giving you a placement evaluation. Er, Charms, Transfiguration, DADA, Care of Magical Creatures for some students, but she did us she said for a baseline, and in Hermione's case, Runes and Arithmancy. She told us that Potions and Herbology required too much practical experience for her to test."

Jumping in Hermione said, "With some of the students from our year actually there last year, they will have already mastered the course work and won't need to take the class."

Choking on a laugh Ron said, "Neville master something, your joking."

"Herbology, Ron, Neville is really very good in Herbology," pointed out Harry.

"Forgot about that. All right, so some of them won't have to take all the classes like we will. Still it won't be so bad, but Hermione, that is a lot of classes."

"We won't know until we get our schedules, Ron, I mean even with not taking Runes, I plan on keeping up with the coursework. This brings us to homework."

Ron looked at Harry for help. "Sorry, she's right. There isn't a lot of time."

"If this is what being married does to a bloke, then it's not something I'm all that keen to try," Ron said grumpily.

"Come on Ron, you've just got out of the habit of homework. It doesn't look that difficult," placated Harry.

"We planned on doing one subject at a time until we are finished, that way if something takes more than one day, we still have time," said Hermione with an excited smile.

Lily toddled over to Harry and handed him several blocks. He picked her up, walked over to the corner and sat on the floor. As they continued with the conversation, he began to help his daughter build a block tower. "What is she playing with?" asked Ron.

"Building blocks. Didn't you have building blocks as a kid?" asked Harry. He hadn't, but he hadn't had any toys. Once they got home, Harry insisted that they visit a toyshop and get several things that he remembered other children having when he was young.

"Yes, but they were different. What do these do?"

"What do you mean what do they do? They do nothing. You are supposed to build with them. It encourages imagination, hand eye coordination, and balance. It also helps develop spatial skills," snapped Hermione irritably while sitting in one of the armchairs.

"It just sits there? What good is that?" Ron said incredulously. "The ones we played with moved themselves and you just watched."

"If I wanted her to just watch something, I would figure out how to use a telly in a house with no electricity," said Hermione, her voice starting to rise.

"It's a Muggle toy?" asked Ron thoroughly confused. "Why are you having her play with Muggle toys?"

Getting a bit defensive, Hermione stood and stated with growing irritation, "What does it matter to you? I'm Muggle-born, Ron, and Harry was raised in a Muggle house. Harry and I don't have any issues with our daughter playing with Muggle toys. She has quite a few. The clothes she is wearing came from a Muggle shop. Just because something is Muggle doesn't mean that it is bad or wrong, or that you should make fun of it, it just means that it is different. See this?" She held up a fountain pen from the desk. "It's called a pen. The function is similar to a quill, but it doesn't require being dipped in ink. There is a cartridge inside that is already full and it runs down onto the paper. See the paper? It is different too. It isn't parchment, but a nice thin paper. These are just two of the things that I miss not being able to use at school." Sighing she looked around and shook her head. "You know what Ron, we are going to the cinema this evening, we will have dinner at a café or something, maybe a beefburger or pizza and you can try a fizzy drink for the first time. Sort of like butter beer. The catch is, you have to dress Muggle and you have to do one of your homework assignments."

"I don't have my books yet and I left my list at the Burrow," said Ron in protest.

Not willing to give one bit, Hermione looked at him and said, "There is an apparition point on the front porch. Go on, get."

Ron looked at Hermione who was standing with her hands on her hips looking at him. He muttered about her being mental then left the room in search of his mother.

"Hermione."

"What?" she snapped. "I thought that was what we went through all this trouble for. I know Ron doesn't think less of me because I'm Muggle-born, but he was appalled that we let our daughter play with something that was Muggle. I was being honest; I miss fountain pens and notebook paper. I didn't spend a lot of time watching the telly as a child, but the BBC runs good stuff and I would love a CD player instead of wizard phonographs and wireless."

"We could buy a Muggle house then adapt it."

"I'd like too, but the permits required from the ministry are obscene. Ultimately, since I think that we would both be happier with a hybrid kind of lifestyle, that might be for the best."

"Most wizards can't pay the expenses that owning a Muggle house creates, Hermione; they have no way to do it."

"I know and property ownership becomes difficult too, but with me being Muggle-born, I have a Muggle birth record and you have one too because of living with your aunt."

"Don't worry about it, we still have time. I don't want to rush and buy something we ultimately don't like in five years or outgrow just because we didn't take the time to see what else was out there. Wizard families don't move around like Muggles, this is going to be our house for the next 150 years, I think that because of that we should take the time to make sure it is exactly what we want. If we come back here after school for a while, then we come back here."

Hermione nodded then began thumbing through her new textbooks. She held up Charms and Harry nodded. She handed him one of the books and together they began the assignment.


	7. Inertia

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, The X-Files, Star Trek, Austin Powers, or Titanic.

**Inertia**

Hermione looked up at her husband and groaned as someone knocked on the bedroom door. She had been looking forward to a bit of a lie in.

Harry stirred then looked over at the door and asked, "If I hex whoever is on the other side will you back me up and say it was residual wand discharge?"

"I will be the one doing the actual hexing if Ron calls me 'Baby' one more time. Austin Powers? Whose idea was that? 'No Hermione, it will be fine, see there is one of those places that plays second run films. Ron will love it.' _I_ wanted to see The X-Files."

"It was sold out," protested Harry, "and do you really think that something about government conspiracies and alien colonization would have been better? He would have spent the rest of the night trying to convince us that Voldemort was an evil extraterrestrial biological entity. It was Austin Powers or Titanic and I refuse to sit for three hours watching a ship sink, we would never have heard the end of it. 'I'm king of the world.' No real bloke would say something like that," he finished with disgust.

Hermione pulled her head out from under the covers and glared at him, knowing that it would be useless to point out that they lived in London and their film options were almost unlimited. She was convinced that he went out of his way to find Austin Powers. Hoping that if they ignored whomever was on the other side of the door he or she would go away, Hermione draped herself across her husband and said, "There is a new Star Trek coming out in December." Harry just rolled his eyes and understood her sci-fi predilection as one of her personality quirks. Obviously that was her way of letting him know they were going to see it.

The knocking on the door became a bit more insistent. Hermione rolled off Harry and covered herself. "Come in"

A tall red headed teen walked in and as soon as he saw Hermione's bare shoulders, turned beetroot red. "Um, McGonagall sent an owl, she said to remind you that the Portkey leaves at eleven and Kreacher has breakfast ready downstairs."

Harry stretched over to the bedside table and picked up his watch. Looking at it, he saw that it was already a quarter past nine. "You staying here until we leave or are you headed back to the Burrow to get ready?"

"I brought over everything last night, Mum wasn't happy about it; she thought that the family should arrive together." Looking at the ceiling, as he was afraid to get another eyeful, Ron was trying to ask his question. "So um, why do we need two sets of dress robes?"

"Turn around," commanded Hermione. As soon as he did, Hermione stood and donned a dressing gown. She went over to the cot and pulled a smiling Lily into her arms. "It's alright Ron, I'm covered." He sat on the edge of the bed looking cautiously at Hermione. "You don't really, not two sets of dress robes exactly. The ones for the ceremony this afternoon are regular dress robes. Tonight for the dinner, that is when we need something very formal."

"I don't want this Hermione," moaned Harry.

"I know." The two of them linked hands and held on. "Still, it will be interesting."

"Look at it this way mate," said Ron looking at Harry, "if nothing else than all of those snobs that hide behind their pure-blood status will have to shake Hermione's hand."

"Not bad for a Mudblood."

"Don't call yourself that," snapped Ron.

"I know what I am, Ron, and quite frankly, it doesn't bother me. Did you know that I am the first Muggle-born to receive the Order of Merlin first class? And only the fourth to receive an Order of Merlin at all."

Ron frowned, "Dad said the toad will be there, that they don't have enough evidence to sack her much less arrest her. He said the old families in the Wizengamot are protecting her and unless she does something really stupid, they can't get rid of her."

"I'm not sure that what she did wasn't worse than most Death Eaters," said Harry, "at least we knew why they did what they did, but she is evil because it makes her happy, she gets her kicks out of it."

Hermione smiled sadly, while running a finger over the scars etched into the back of his hand.

"So are you finally going to leave Lily home without you?" asked Ron attempting to change the subject.

"You mean tonight?" asked Hermione. Ron just nodded. "Of course not. Besides Mum and Dad are coming with us."

"But they're Muggles," Ron protested.

"Funnily enough, I was aware of that," said Hermione.

"How's that going to work? I thought Muggles couldn't see the castle."

"Can't usually," said Hermione, "there are a whole series of Muggle repelling charms on the grounds and Hogsmeade. However, they aren't perfect and the spell makes several assumptions about the Muggles they're trying to repel. The most important being that they presume Muggles don't believe in magic. Obviously, with my parents living with a house elf, among other things, that is not an issue. The school has several charmed bracelets that disrupt the other charms. That's how they get the parents on the grounds for any reason."

"I know, you read about it in _Hogwarts, A History,_" said Ron with a roll of his eyes. Hermione looked smug. "How did they get in invitation? I heard that only three hundred were on the guest list for tonight."

Hermione blushed. "I… well see we each received an invitation allowing us to bring one guest and so we are. Dad is my date and Mum is Harry's. We asked for the bracelets and were both turned down by the Ministry. So we both wrote a nice letter back informing the Ministry that neither one of us would be attending the day's festivities if my parents, whom made significant sacrifices enabling us to fight Voldemort, were not permitted to attend. I also informed them that my younger sister, who would be starting Hogwarts in September, would be attending with us."

Harry shook his head, "McGonagall showed up a day later with the bracelets and handed them to us. She looked pretty pleased with things."

"I imagine the thought of sticking it to some Ministry blowhard made her feel good." He looked around and saw the photos on the chest of drawers. Standing, he walked over and looked at them. In the front was the three of them taken the middle of fourth year. Hermione was in the middle with Harry and Ron flanking her. They were all smiling broadly. A Weasley family photo with Harry and Hermione was taken on Harry's seventeenth birthday. There were several photos of Lily and one of Harry and Hermione standing in a small candlelit room. Both were dressed simply in Muggle clothes, but he was cupping her cheek.

"We had just finished saying our vows," supplied Hermione seeing where his gaze was directed.

"It isn't a Muggle photo," stated Ron in confusion.

"No, Professor McGonagall took it," said Hermione, "quite a few actually."

"So, er, we're allowed to bring a date?"

"Lavender is getting married, mate," quipped Harry.

Ron shrugged then said, "Seriously, I've, er, I've spent most of the summer with, um, Luna, and I mean, obviously waiting for Hermione to change her mind isn't going to happen so why sit around feeling sorry for myself, and Luna, she's nice and we have a good time together. She tried to tell me a few times over the summer that me and Hermione weren't meant to be."

Restraining herself from correcting his grammar, Hermione said cautiously, "Ron, did you let the Ministry know that you would be bringing a date? I don't know if she was invited to the ball later."

"No. How was I supposed to do that?"

"There was a box to tick on your invitation. On the card that you sent in." Seeing the blank look on his face Hermione said, "You did let them know you were coming right?"

Looking at her as if she'd grown a second head, Ron said, "I thought it was pretty obvious."

Needing to head off an argument Harry said, "Okay, get your invitation, tick that you are going to be there and bringing a guest, send it off with Pig, and then Floo over to your aunt's house and talk to Luna. Get her things and then bring her back here. She can get ready downstairs."

"If she doesn't have anything to wear, Ron, I still have what I wore to the Yule ball and Fleur and Bill's wedding. We are close enough in size that they should fit her with very little altering." Hermione looked like she was afraid to say something, but plunged on, "Ron, just... I don't know how much she's talked to you about what happened at the manor, but... be careful with her."

Ron nodded, "She didn't come right out and say anything, Hermione, but I kind of figured. She's a nice girl, mental, but we've had a few laughs this summer. I was holding out for you, but..." He shrugged instead of finishing his sentence. He had a lot to think about the last few days.

"Go on. Let us get dressed and we'll meet you downstairs," said Harry. "We are going to have to Portkey off the front porch. Hermione's got things locked up pretty tightly for the main house."

"Seems a bit excessive," observed Ron.

"Frank and Alice Longbottom," Hermione said succinctly.

"Right then, I'll send Pig to the Ministry and then go get Luna."

*~*HP*~*

Just shy of eleven, found Harry, Hermione, Lily, Jane, Richard, Emma, Ron and Luna on the front porch. Harry had a tight hold on his daughter, while everyone else was holding his or her garment bags. At exactly eleven, the old platter glowed blue and Harry felt the familiar tug from behind his navel. He doubled his grip on the toddler and opened his eyes as they dropped unceremoniously to the floor of the headmistress' office at Hogwarts.

A chuckle greeted them. "I thought you would prefer to come straight inside than having to speak with reporters before you get ready." She noticed Luna for the first time and smiled, "Welcome, Miss Lovegood. I'm glad that you will be joining us today. I did not anticipate that many of you would need to change, but what I have arranged should be adequate."

Two house elves appeared and took the bags from the group. "Where do you want us, Professor?" inquired Hermione. "We can use the Gryffindor dorm rooms."

"I have already assigned those to someone else I'm afraid. I think what I have for you will better suit your needs."

"Is this Hogwarts, Mione?" asked the girl looking at the moving portraits.

"This is the headmistress' office, Emma, hopefully you will spend less time in it than Harry and I did."

"Mione?"

"Not from being in trouble, just when I needed to speak to Professor Dumbledore." Hermione looked up and saw the twinkling eyes of said professor smiling at her from his portrait. He nodded, and then walked sideways out of his frame.

McGonagall opened her office door and ushered them out. "I thought it best to use the Gryffindor Head Student suite. Mr. Weasley you may, if you choose, join the rest of your family in the Gryffindor married students suite, it is at the top of the boys staircase. The password for tonight is 'Burrow'."

"Harry, Hermione, and I will stay together for now, ma'am."

"I thought as much."

Richard, Jane, and Emma were looking around wide eyed as they walked through the castle. Just as Jane was about to put her foot through the trick stair, Harry picked her up and with Ron's help moved her up one more level. When she looked back at the odd behavior of the two boys, Harry smiled, conjured a stick and stuck it into the seemingly marble stair. "That didn't happen where I went to school."

"I don't imagine that it did, Mrs. Granger," replied Luna. "Sometimes is closes and will take a few minutes to open back up, it is most inconvenient if you have to wait to retrieve your leg."

"Yes, Mr. Longbottom has never quite learned where the stair is," commented Professor McGonagall as she eyed Harry's conjuring skills.

"He did last year ma'am," said Luna with an assuring tone. "He even managed to trick the Carrows a few times."

They walked past the portrait of the Fat Lady and stopped in front of a wizard dressed in black robes reading under an apple tree. "Newton," said McGonagall.

The lone occupant of the portrait stood and turned his attention to the group. "Ahh, this year's head students and they are both Gryffindor's. Very good Headmistress."

"Yes, this is Harry and Hermione Potter and their daughter Lily. They are your residents this year and I dare say you will also be seeing quite a bit of Mr. Weasley here. Mrs. Potter's parents are here for the day and the young one is one of our incoming first years."

The portrait eyed them shrewdly then asked, "What principle does my first law describe?"

Hermione startled, "Oh, you're Sir Isaac Newton. Um, inertia. It states that an object at rest will remain at rest until an outside force acts upon it."

He chuckled at her then nodded, "So you are the one that insisted that the sorting hat put you in Gryffindor instead of Ravenclaw. It was quite amused that it had two students demand houses that year."

"Hermione?" asked Harry.

Hermione blushed and looked at her shoes, "Yes, well who wants to be surrounded by a bunch of know-it-alls all the time. Oh, no offense Luna."

"None taken," assured Luna her protuberant eyes focused on Hermione. "I don't spend much time with my own house as it is anyway. They are a bit mean. It is far better to have friends."

"Yes, Filius is still a bit irritated about losing Mrs. Potter, but I do believe that it worked out better for us in the end." McGonagall looked at the portrait and asked, "What is the password today Newton?"

"I believe the young lady made an excellent suggestion. Friends. See me when you return to school and we will change it for the term." He went back to sitting under the tree, grabbing an apple as it fell.

McGonagall ushered them in, "Today the Gryffindor password is 'Courage'."

They all looked around the spacious room. There was a small well furnished kitchen, dining table and a decent sized sitting room with a sofa and two armchairs. Off to the side were several bookcases and two desks. Unlike the fireplace in the main common room, this one was securely grated; Lily would not be able to hurt herself. Down a short hall, there were three doors. The first led to a very large bathroom. It was not the same size as the prefects on the fifth floor, but more than enough space for the future inhabitants.

Hermione kept going down the hall and stopped short as she came to one of the rooms. "Harry," she half whispered. A single four poster bed and a baby cot were against the walls. A dressing table and wardrobe were also in the room along with empty bins and bookcases. They drifted toward the second room, which held a much larger four poster bed. An owl perch and cat bed sat in a corner and a second cot was just off to the side.

"I've been told that there is room to move the second cot into the nursery when you are ready," stated the headmistress.

Harry glanced at Hermione who was smiling, then said, "Thank you Professor."

Ron looked around again and shook his head in confusion, "This was Percy's room. I don't remember it looking like this when he was Head Boy."

McGonagall began to point to different walls and explained, "The second bedroom only reveals itself when needed. There is always a sitting or common room, but after the elves told the room what was needed, the larger room and the kitchen were added. An adjacent classroom was incorporated into the suite this year, which is why we rarely use it. On occasion our head students are both from the same house, and Mr. and Mrs. Potter are not our first married head students. The last pair of married Gryffindors we had held their ceremony halfway through the year. Of course it has been twenty years." She smiled at Harry and nodded.

Hermione pulled him into a hug as Harry said, "This was their room, I mean they lived here?"

"Gryffindor head students, Mr. Potter," explained McGonagall kindly.

"And they got married while they were still in school?" Harry clarified.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize that you did not know," said the older witch. "In January, your mother's eighteenth birthday. Her parents were gone, had died in a car crash, her grandparents insisted that she wait until she was eighteen."

"30 January," Hermione said. She took their daughter from Jane and set her on the floor to toddle around. Smiling she said to the little girl, "That makes you the second Lily Potter to live here."

"I will leave all of you to get changed. I dare say, Mr. Potter, that you can manage to get yourself, Mrs. Potter, and Mr. Weasley to the cloak room off the Great Hall unseen," McGonagall said with a twitch to her lips.

"That shouldn't be a problem," replied Harry wryly.

"Very good then, I will be back in one hour to retrieve your guests."

An hour later that found Hermione pacing the floor holding her daughter. "It doesn't matter to me, Hermione, but you need to decide," said Harry.

"Will she be safe? How do we know that there aren't Death Eaters or sympathizers here today?"

"We didn't control the guest list so I would presume that there are, but it would be pretty foolhardy to do something today," said Harry frowning.

Luna walked up to Hermione and patted Lily on the head. "I won't let anything happen to your little girl, Hermione." She looked at Harry then said, "If they are going to target her it would be during the snapping."

"Did you see...?"

"No, it doesn't work like that," said Luna with a frown, "but I don't feel anything foreboding about today, just that it will be tedious. At least Fudge was sacked. He is here today, but I don't think that he brought his grindylow army with him."

"No, I don't imagine that he did," replied Hermione.

Luna pulled off her cork necklace and radish earrings, placing them back into her bag. "I will leave my necklace and earrings here. Just in case I have to take the baby and hide, I don't want to have to worry about her putting them in her mouth."

McGonagall stepped through the portrait dressed in her finest tartan and smiled as Harry and Ron hunched over, pressing themselves into Hermione and Lily, disappeared under Harry's cloak.

The group headed down to the Great Hall and the Grangers gasped as they saw the marble staircase and the enchanted ceiling. Hundreds of candles lit the room while the blue sky and billowing clouds that were outside projected onto the ceiling. The Grangers were shown seats in the third row, next to Harry and Hermione's classmates. They were surrounded by DA members. Hermione felt better knowing that her parents would not be in danger. The trio, plus one slipped into the receiving room to await their escort.

Sitting off to the side were several members of the Order of the Phoenix. Harry took off the cloak and folded it into Lily's bag.

"Hi, Harry," came a cheerful voice.

Spinning around Harry came face to face with Neville Longbottom. "Hi, Neville. How are you?"

"Gran is proud of me. She said that this is the highest honor any member of the family has ever received. We went to see Mum and Dad on the way here and she told them all about my award." He looked at Lily and smiled. "Is this your little girl? She was mentioned in the paper yesterday and that you two were married, but since it was the Prophet, I wasn't sure if it was true."

Harry looked around the room that he had been in only twice before. Once almost four years when his name was spit out of the goblet and last May when it was used as a holding room for the fallen heroes of the last battle. He took a deep breath readying himself to answer, but Hermione did. "Yes, Neville, this is Lily."

"She looks just like you Harry."

"So I've been told," Harry said with a grin. He leaned over and kissed his daughter on the top of her head.

"We're sorry about not telling you, Neville, but-" started Hermione.

Neville held up a hand to stop her and said, "If it were me, I would have hidden her too."

Hermione whispered something to Ron who immediately engaged Neville in conversation leaving Harry free to concentrate on the woman across the room. She too was holding a baby. The pair walked over to her and sat at the table, "Mrs. Tonks?"

"Harry and Hermione, is it?"

Harry nodded. "Yes ma'am. I'm sorry we..."

"I read about your marriage in the Prophet. Who is this?"

"Lily. She is nine months older than Teddy," said Hermione.

The little boy giggled at Hermione and his hair changed from the cherry red that it had been to a turquoise. "I see he takes after his mum."

"When we are around Muggles, I put him in a hat. I had to do the same thing with Dora."

Hermione looked into the woman's eyes and took a deep breath. She was a combination of her two sisters and it was hard to see her and not remember. It was also hard not to remember that she had killed the woman's sister. "Mrs. Tonks, I just want to say that-"

"No, Hermione, it isn't necessary. I am saddened and ashamed at what Bellatrix chose to do with her life. She was always a cruel child and by the time we were in school, we never saw each other. She was older, and when I was sorted into Ravenclaw instead of Slytherin, you wouldn't believe the family scandal. Then years later, Sirius went to Gryffindor, well you can imagine."

Andromeda Tonks studied the two teens in front of her, and then continued, "I was told by the minister that they were able to identify the magical signature of who killed my daughter. It was Bella. Dora told me that her aunt was hunting her. The best that anyone can figure is that Remus threw himself in front of a curse meant for Dora and then she cast again and killed my Dora too, so you see Miss... Mrs. Potter, you avenged my family. My grandson will grow up to know that his Auntie Hermione avenged his parents' murder and he is safe from her."

Harry's voice shook a bit then nodded, "Mrs. Tonks there is something that you should know, but before we tell you about it, we'd like you to know that Hermione and I would like to come to see Teddy before we have to come back here for school or if you would like to come to the house, we are obviously set up for little ones."

"Perhaps, if you would just like some time alone, maybe to market or while you take care of your errands we can keep him for you," added Hermione.

"I think I would like that. Dora and Remus would have wanted that." She looked at Harry and smiled, "If nothing else, he will need someone to teach him how to ride a broom."

Harry grinned, "That I can do." With a sigh he continued, "I have been spending too much time lately dealing with issues at the ministry and the goblins and I have been corresponding by owl for several weeks now. I have been declared the official head of House Black and you have been restored to the family as a member along with your descendants. I know it might not be important to you right now, but with To... Dora now acknowledged so is little Teddy." Before she could protest Harry said, "It is the right thing to do." Both Harry and Hermione knew that the Tonks family was not well off. When Andromeda married Muggle-born Ted Tonks, she was cut off from the family gold and as Ted worked to support his family, there could not be much left in the vault.

Hermione plunged on, "We, as Teddy's godparents, have set up a trust vault for him, to use for school and anything like that. We also want to make sure that he is not a burden to you. I know that you've stopped working since Dora and Remus married and we've arranged a monthly stipend to be added to your vault to use as you see fit. We can go over the particulars another time, but I wanted to let you know just in case you stopped by Gringotts and it was different."

"I don't know what to say."

Harry shook his head, "I promised Remus that I would take care of him and I know that had he been in a similar situation, Remus would have done the same for me. Besides, your cousin was an excellent example as to what a godfather should be, I'm just trying to live up to his standard."

Kingsley walked over and cleared his throat. "Excuse me for interrupting, but we are ready to begin."

"Not at all Minister," replied Andromeda as they all stood and walked over to the group congregating near the door.

A short haggard looking wizard stared at Hermione scandalized for having Lily with her, walked off muttering about protocol. "Award recipients, may I have your attention please. We are going to be entering the hall soon, please do so as follows. Order of Merlin third class recipients please move closest to the door." Harry saw Arthur, Bill, George, Aberforth, Hestia, Dedalus, Hagrid, and several other Order members do so. "Next we will have the Second Class recipients line up." He looked at Andromeda and frowned as he saw little Teddy. "Mrs. Tonks you will be accepting your daughter's third class and your son-in-law's second class. Please sit with the second class recipients and come forward when Mrs. Lupin's name is called."

"Yes"

Neville, Kingsley, and McGonagall walked behind the group already assembled. "Then we have our first class recipients. Mr. Weasley if you would follow the second class group then it will be Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Potter."

Hermione blinked then said, "Hermione Potter. Harry and I are married not Ron and I."

The man went ashen. "When did this happen? Why wasn't the Ministry notified of this or of your divorce?"

"Divorce? I've never been married to Ron. Not that he isn't my best friend, but we aren't married, we never even dated. I've been married to Harry for a year and a half, since before our daughter was born," Hermione protested.

Kingsley looked at the man and said, "I sent you a confidential correspondence in regard to this matter over a month ago."

"Yes, but," the flustered ministry official said, "the young lady came in yesterday and said there was an error and that Mrs... That the former Miss Granger was married to Mr. Weasley."

"As I was the one that witnessed the marriage, I can assure you that it was Mr. Potter," stated McGonagall crisply.

"Yes of course, but what to do, the programs have already been handed out." The little man began to ring his hands together and pace the room.

"It didn't occur to you to check the new information with the minister or perhaps the marriage records just in case your informant was wrong? I mean you could have asked anyone in the office, we were on the front page of the Prophet announcing our marriage." Hermione looked incensed, "I don't know who thought that this is funny, but it isn't. It is hurtful and cruel. I suggest that you find a way to correct it before we head out into the hall."

"That isn't possible. The award has Weasley on it. It will have to be presented that way. She said he was her brother and she knew," the man said trying to justify the change.

"What?" every voice in the room asked.

"The girl, pretty, red hair, she said that Ron Weasley was her brother and that she would know who he was married to and that Miss Granger had not married Mr. Potter, but Mr. Weasley and they had a child and another on the way."

Harry looked irritated, Ron had his head down, it was what he had dreamed about, but not like this. Hermione sat back down and shook her head at the man and McGonagall was purple in the face. "I don't know what to think about your informant. I can't imagine Ginny thinking publicly embarrassing us would help her win Harry's affections. I love Ron, I do, but I am not going to go out there and receive an award with his last name. You don't understand. It is about the three of us. What we mean to each other, what Harry and I mean to each other. I suggest you figure out a way to announce to the thousand people out there that even though you were given the correct information, that someone was trying to play a cruel joke and changed my name, and you are going to apologize to me, my husband, my family, Ron and his family and then you will correct it. Not only should it be corrected on the programs, but the award you give to me and the plaque in the Ministry atrium. When all of that is completed, we may begin."

"I am sorry, Mrs. Potter, but it is a magical contract. Once you accepted the order of Merlin, it cannot be changed."

"If that is the case, I no longer accept the Order of Merlin."

"Mrs. Potter, really this is petty," the man looked at her coldly.

"Please don't ask me to make a mockery of my relationship with Harry and Ron. You have no idea what we have been through together. I could accept Granger. Actually expected it, but this other is hurtful."

"If that is your choice, Mrs. Potter," he practically spat the last word.

Ron and Harry looked at each other then sat down next to Hermione. They smiled at each other and Ron said, "I'm not sure you understood."

"Mr. Potter? They have all come to see you. You can't do this."

"I am unclear, sir, exactly why you think that I can't do this." said Harry as he took Hermione's hand in his and she leaned against him.

"Very well, the rest of you, if you will just follow me."

"Neville Longbottom, and I will be staying here with Hermione." Neville sat on the chair and smiled at his friends.

"It's okay Nev, you go ahead," said Hermione as she gestured for him to rejoin the line.

"No Hermione, I understand. I would like to think that on occasion, you considered me part of your group too."

"Always, Neville." As they looked up everyone had sat back down and Kingsley, Arthur, and Bill were having a serious chat with the Ministry official.

Hermione looked at McGonagall who had an odd smirk on her face, maybe enjoying someone else being on the other end of the trio's stubbornness. "Excuse me," said Hermione, "but if I may say something. Perhaps I have misunderstood what I have read about magical contracts, but they are made under the name that the contract was written as. My invitation was sent to me, at my home with my husband. The letter was addressed to Hermione Potter. I have the envelope right here." She produced it out of a pocket of her robes. "Furthermore, as I responded under said name, therefore acknowledging it, I entered into a contract, I'm not sure I did, but fine. There is no Weasley mentioned here. No contract with a Hermione Weasley. If this is the item that you are using to validate the contract and present me with my award, as it is the parchment that I signed agreeing to the terms of an Order of Merlin and the acceptance ceremony, you are the one in breach of contract.

"Now the issue is how to fix the error," Hermione continued. "As I presume that you did not individually hand write all of the programs, but completed a master, then copied it, all you need to do is retrieve said master and make the alteration. It is a fairly simple charm and if you are not able to do it, I would be happy to help or perhaps the Headmistress would be willing to lend her Charms professor."

He stared at Hermione as if she had grown another head. "Do you have the original or not?" snapped McGonagall.

"Yes, right here." He opened a folder and waved it around. "But it is a difficult charm. It just cannot be changed on a whim."

"Hand it over," said a thick Scottish burr. As soon as she got hold of the parchment, she shook her head and asked, "Who exactly hired you?"

The man bristled and said, "Undersecretary Umbridge. I work directly under her."

The collective group rolled their eyes. Professor McGonagall read over the list carefully then said, "You have several errors on your program, would you like me to correct them now as well?"

"Errors?"

"Yes, errors. Hestia has only one 'A', Potter does not contain three 'T's', and the last time I checked, as he is standing over there, Rubeus Hagrid is not receiving this award posthumously."

"Oh, of course."

"I will also be removing everyone's blood status. Quite frankly, I am offended that you felt the need to announce to everyone that I am a pureblood and even more offended that you noted that Mrs. Potter was Muggle-born, but the most offensive notes are your comments of Mr. Hagrid and Mr. Lupin being halfbreed," her lips curled into a snarl as she said the last word.

"You don't have authorization to make those changes," the little man blustered. "That was the way the Undersecretary put it together."

Kingsley Shacklebolt walked over and looked at the parchment in McGonagall's hand. He looked at the man who was about to be sacked and said in a slow deep voice, "Do you know my name?"

"Yes sir."

"Do you know my job title?"

"Yes sir."

"Then you will acknowledge that I do have the authority to make the changes."

"Yes sir."

"Minerva, please," Kingsley gestured to the parchment.

"Of course, Minister." After a quick flick of her wand, she returned the folded parchment to the official.

Dedalus Diggle slipped out of the room and was back in a few moments. He handed Kingsley the piece of parchment then smiled at McGonagall.

"Hermione, if I promise you that we will make the correction to the plaque in the Ministry Atrium within a week and that while your award you receive today says Weasley, it will also be correct within a week, will you please accept it. All announcements will be made, of course, as Hermione Potter," said the Minister.

Hermione looked at Ron and whispered, "Ron?"

"It hurts Hermione. I always thought... and to see it written there and to hear him call you with my name. It hurt."

"I know. It's up to you. I'm happy sitting here."

Ron turned around, looked at the Minister of Magic, and said, "She'll do it, but please. I don't want anyone to see the other. It was bad enough that they saw the programs."

As they were getting in line to head out on the dais Harry said to his best friend, "If you don't want to have to go home and deal with her, Ron, you are welcome to stay the remainder of the holiday with us, we have room. Luna is welcome as well, if she would rather be with friends than at Muriel's."

"I don't know what she thought she was doing." Before he could comment any further they walked out into the Great Hall.

Lily was startled by all the flashbulbs going off and after Hermione passed her off to her father, she burrowed herself into his robes. Everyone sat down in chairs with their names on it. Hermione pointed her wand and hers and immediately corrected the name, she then aimed at Harry's and the extra 'T' disappeared. Instead of the soon to be sacked Ministry official headed to the lectern, it was the Minister himself. "Welcome ladies and gentlemen. I do apologize for our delay. We were so caught up in lavishing attention on the youngest two wizards we have up here with us today, we lost track of time. Mrs. Tonks and Mr. and Mrs. Potter kindly indulged us for a while." He waited for the murmur of the crowd to die down then began again. "I have to tell you that we contemplated throwing the ceremony to spend the rest of the afternoon playing with young Master Lupin and Miss Potter. There was also of course the delay in congratulating Mr. and Mrs. Potter on the public announcement of their marriage." Many in the room looked back at their programs and pointed. It was obvious that they had seen the error and believed it to be true. "Also there were several errors in our program. I do apologize." Kingsley's gaze fell upon Ginny Weasley who squirmed uncomfortably in her seat under the scrutiny. "As Minister of Magic they are ultimately my responsibility. It is very bothersome when someone's name is spelled incorrectly. Now that everything is settled, why don't we begin?"

Several Ministry officials stood and spoke of the dark days of the second war with Voldemort, how he took over the Ministry, the public executions in Diagon Alley of blood traitors and Muggle-borns, of Muggle baiting, hunting, and torture. While there was no such thing as an Order of Merlin fourth class, many others were recognized for their contributions. People such as Molly, Fleur, and Charlie Weasley and quite a few members of the original DA. There were at least twenty of them. Hermione beamed as they all came to get their awards. It was when the last name was called that Harry, Ron, and Hermione only politely applauded. Ginevra Weasley, it was apparent at that moment to all that knew them well, something was broken, something was wrong.

Kingsley stood and began the inductions for the third class awards and then moved on to the second. They applauded loudly when Hagrid received his and again when Neville waved to his grandmother as she took his photograph. The two times that Andromeda Tonks stood to accept the awards for her family was somber, but she smiled graciously and returned to her seat.

"Now it is time for the last of our awards this afternoon. I have known them for just over three years now. Normally we introduce our award recipients individually, but for those of you that know them, it will come as no surprise that they have asked to receive it together. On this day the Ministry of Magic is proud to present the Order of Merlin First Class to Mister Ronald Bilius Weasley, The Order of Merlin First Class to Mistress Hermione Jane Potter, and the Order of Merlin First Class to Mister Harry James Potter." All three stood simultaneously and it was the first time that the crowd got a good look at a very pregnant Hermione. Lily was still clutched in her father's arms while Hermione reached into her robes and pulled out a piece of parchment.

Hermione smiled at the two men on either side of her then began. "Thank you Minister, distinguished guests, family, and friends. It will also come as no surprise to those of you who know us that when someone came up with the three of us combining our speeches, I was elected to write it." There was a general chuckle of knowing among their classmates and professors. "The vote was two to one, by the way, and how as the dissenting opinion I ended up doing it anyway, I will never know. I guess that is just what we do, give and take, accept each other for our strengths and our weaknesses. I happen to like to write, a lot.

"The three of us met on the Hogwarts express almost seven years ago. I walked into a train car that contained two boys, insinuated myself into their conversation, then began telling them what to do. And while Harry and Ron bonded instantly over chocolate frog cards and pumpkin pasties, my relationship with them took a bit longer. It was Hallowe'en night and I was in the girls' toilet having a good cry. I wasn't fitting in at Hogwarts. The studies were easy enough, I found learning of my new world exciting, but just as where I came from, I had no friends." She paused, closed her eyes, took a deep breath then continued. "Someone I wanted to be my friend so badly had just insulted me and I ran off to have a good cry. Little did I know that there was a troll loose in the castle and he was headed for my location.

"Instead of following orders and returning to the Gryffindor Common Room immediately, two eleven year old boys noticed that I was not at dinner, was not in the queue headed back to Gryffindor Tower, and went in search of me. Just as I thought I was going to die alone, huddled under a sink, one of them jumped on the back of the troll and stuck his wand up the troll's nose to distract him. The troll dropped his club and the other boy used the only charm he knew and knocked the troll out with his own club. They saved my life.

"Now saving girls from trolls is not a quiet task and it attracted the attention of a few professors and when my head of house asked what had happened, I lied to her." Hermione looked back at Professor McGonagall and nodded. "I told her that I had gone looking for the troll and the two boys had come to save me. I did it because I didn't want them to get in trouble. See, they were also the ones that made me cry in the first place." Both Harry and Ron slipped an arm around her.

"I don't think we were apart much after that. We spent the next few years playing giant chess, chasing basilisks, freeing innocent prisoners, laughing, and bonding. Growing up facing what we did, we didn't learn only to have courage and stand up for what was right, but we also learned what makes the other three grand houses of Hogwarts special. We learned to be clever, cunning, and loyal. As long as the three of us were together, it didn't matter. Then, one of our number was told of a prophesy, he was told that he must kill or be killed and we didn't know what to do. We held on to each other and decided that we would go on together.

"The last two years have been fit with trials, had hearts broken, and dreams shattered, but we moved forward. By remaining true to each other and ourselves, by growing up together, trusting in our bond, our truth, we achieved the goal we set forth. While it might have been thrust upon one of us, while it was his destiny, the other two would never have left him.

"So, almost a year ago, on the night the ministry fell, we began an adventure together that really started so long ago on the Hogwarts Express where three children met and became the best of friends. The six previous years were a training ground for the sacrifices and choices that we would have to make. It took us almost ten months to complete our task, ten months of labor and pain to finish what we needed to do and in one night, it was over.

"The thing about it is, it never should have happened in the first place. It never should have been the responsibility of schoolchildren to deal with. Old-fashioned beliefs and prejudices directly contributed to the rise of Tom Riddle. Few here do not share the burden and shame for allowing him to come to power to begin with. I read in the days after what is being referred to as the Final Battle, of the many brave souls that sacrificed themselves at Hogwarts and was amazed at how many people I must have missed. With as many of our noble witches and wizards who came to our aid, the Great Hall and the grounds of Hogwarts must have been so crowded it was difficult to move. In truth, it was teachers defending their students. Schoolchildren, some of whom were not even of age, who are not permitted to do magic outside of these wall who led your fight. House elves risked their lives to rescue the fallen and to bring them to safety. Centaurs and magical creatures waged battle in the forest against giants, trolls, and dementors. The few remaining villagers of Hogsmeade bravely fought their way to the castle gates and joined in along with members of the Order of the Phoenix and a few family members of our students. We weren't many and we were woefully outnumbered, but we were determined and our cause was just and true.

"I read countless tales of wizards and witches who risked everything to allow Harry, Ron, and I house rest or a hot meal while we were on our quest, searching for the few things we needed to rid the world of the evil it had cultivated. In truth, we were taken in by one couple and given shelter. One." Hermione's eyes swept the room looking into the eyes of the various members of wizarding society, the ones who tried to climb on Harry's coattails, telling stories of how he always had their support. "I've tried to understand why so many have told tales of the night's events that simply aren't true, and the only reason I can come up with is they are ashamed. Ashamed that they stood by and did nothing while Tom Riddle rose to power, did nothing as he threatened the weak or the helpless and then did nothing when he killed their neighbors and brothers. I hope though when their children and grandchildren ask what they were doing the night of the Final Battle, they can honestly say they were afraid. I know when my daughter asks me, that is what I will say. I was afraid that I would fail and she would have to live in a world of darkness.

"I cannot stand before you today and tell you what your heart knows to be true, for you alone know what you were doing that night. You alone know whether you ever doubted our cause or our beliefs. I choose to stand next to someone who still holds his head high when he is ridiculed and does not back down when he is forced to choose between what is right and what is easy. See the truth is we came full circle that night. It was so like the night of sixteen years before. Tom Riddle stood before us and threatened a half blood wizard and his Muggle-born wife while their blood traitor of a best friend tried to keep evil away. Only this time we learned what was most important, this time goodness won."

Hermione stepped back from the lectern and smiled at Harry. He swept her into his free arm and they immediately sat down. As Hermione looked out, she saw George Weasley jump to his feet and begin applauding loudly, followed by Bill and Charlie. Soon all the Hogwarts students and eventually the entire hall was giving her speech a standing ovation. Ron kissed her on the cheek and smiled. "That was perfect, Hermione."

"Thanks Ron." She looked back at her husband who transferred their sleepy daughter to her. "Harry?"

"You are so beautiful and I'm sorry we made you cry."

"I forgave you about the time you wiped the troll boogies off your wand."

"I've seen some pretty gross things, but that was up there," Ron interjected.

Harry slipped his arm around his wife's waist and pulled her close to him giving her a kiss on the temple.

Kingsley Shacklebolt stood and walked to the lectern. "Thank you, Hermione. And just in case I've not made myself clear, I am honored that you call me friend."

Hermione buried her face into Harry's shoulder leaving him to answer. "The feeling is mutual for us too."

The Minister took a deep breath and smiled at the collected group. "We have one more ceremony this afternoon and we will conclude to prepare for this evening's ball. Before we do that we would like to officially and publicly snap the wands of Bellatrix Lestrange and Tom Riddle." He looked at Hermione and said, "Hermione."

Hermione leaned over to Ron and said, "Please take her, Ron, please. Just in case there is trouble." He took a deep breath and allowed her to transfer the sleeping toddler to him. She then stood and held her hand out for Neville to join her. The two of them walked up to the Minister and Mr. Ollivander who had walked on to the dais.

"Mr. Ollivander please confirm the identity of this wand."

"Ahh, yes, walnut and dragon heartstring. Twelve and three quarter inches. Unyielding. This was the wand of Bellatrix Lestrange."

"Thank you and this one please."

There was a box brought to the table by four Aurors. "Yew and phoenix feather, thirteen inches. This was the wand of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

"Mrs. Potter, Mr. Longbottom, please proceed." Hermione and Neville each took an end of the wand and snapped it in half. The biggest smile Hermione had ever seen on Neville's face looked at her. He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

"One more thing Neville. So no one can try to claim it." Hermione took the two pieces and held out her hand. With a slight flick of her wand, they were floating, then instantly, a small fire had irrupted. Within seconds, there was nothing left of the device that Bellatrix had used to torture so many.

"Mr. Potter" Harry walked over and collected the wand. Just as she was about to sit, Hermione looked at his face and walked over and put her arms around his waist.

"He killed my parents with this wand, Hermione. He killed Cedric and used it to try and kill me."

"I know love, but you beat him and after all it is just a wand. End it Harry, end the connection, and snap it."

From the back of the hall a voice called out, "The Dark Lord will rise again Potter and he will kill you, your Mudblood whore, and your bastard." A green jet of light headed across the hall toward Ron and Lily. Quickly, without thinking, Hermione, who still had her wand out, tossed the lectern into its path as both Ron and Neville hit the floor. Ron using his body to shield Lily and Neville pulling Andromeda Tonks and Teddy with him.

The spell hit the lectern with a loud "CRACK" sending it into a thousand small pieces that Hermione quickly transfigured into rose petals as they rained down on the crowd.

"Bloody hell!" exclaimed Ron.

"Now, Harry," Hermione called to him. With a sharp snap and a quick burning like she had done with Bellatrix' wand, it was done. Lord Voldemort no longer had a wand.

Aurors had already jumped onto the assailant and were carting him out of the castle. Hermione stumbled over to Ron as he was rolling himself off Lily. The frightened child held her little arms out for her mother and began to cry. Harry enfolded them both in his arms and shook his head. He saw Neville and Arthur helping Mrs. Tonks off the floor while McGonagall was trying to sooth Teddy.

As Kingsley stood where the lectern was just a half minute before Hermione said, "Sorry about your lectern sir, but it was all that I had available."

"Think nothing of it. By the way, that was a nice bit of transfiguration, Mrs. Potter."

"Oh, thank you. I learned from the best." Hermione looked up at her husband and said, "I can't take you anywhere can I, Harry?"

"You know me love, I thrive on excitement." He looked at their friend, the one who tried to take a killing curse for their daughter, and said, "You okay there, mate?"

"It's not a Saturday afternoon without someone trying to do us in," quipped Ron.

"Neville?" asked Harry.

"I'm fine, Harry. Are you alright, Mrs. Tonks?"

"Usually a man is on a first name basis with a lady before he tosses her to the floor like that." She smiled at him causing Neville to go bright red. "You are a brave young man, Neville Longbottom. I hope your grandmother knows how lucky she is to have you for a grandson."

Blushing to his root, Neville mumbled, "Thank you ma'am."

"Now that everyone is awake," stated Kingsley addressing the crowd, "we will entertain a few questions from the reporting staff, but please keep in mind that the event you just witnessed just occurred. We do not have any more information than you do at this time. In addition, we are going to limit it to one half hour and our recipients have the right to not answer a question. So ask carefully."

The entire group was now sitting and looking out at the audience waiting their first question. A middle-aged reporter stood and stated, "Bianca Snibby, Witch Weekly. Ms Granger, how do you respond to a report that you are not actually married to Mr. Potter but to Mr. Weasley? We have a credible source stating that your marriage to Mr. Potter was fabricated."

Hermione sighed. She was not going to address the fact that the reporter called her Granger. "I am sure you do. The public is going to believe what it wants to believe and your source, no matter how much she wishes it wasn't, isn't going to change the truth. Harry and I were married in a Muggle ceremony on 24 January, 1997. The ceremony was witnessed by both Minerva McGonagall and Albus Dumbledore. The latter was deceased when we submitted paperwork for acknowledgment of our marriage to the Ministry, but Professor McGonagall has testified to its validity. Our marriage was validated by not only the Ministry of Magic, but also Gringotts." She looked at Ron and sighed, "That takes care of part of your question, the other, well, I don't know what to say. Ron is one of my best friends, but we've never dated and other than the fact that we are the best of friends, I don't know why someone would think that our relationship has ever been anything other than what it is right now. Perhaps you should ask your source why you were given false information and just what she hoped to gain by it."

A tall thin woman with a long pointy nose and chin stood and asked, "Ruth Rudelow. Witch Weekly, Mrs. Potter what do you say to suggestions that you coerced Mr. Potter into marriage by getting pregnant on purpose to trap Mr. Potter?"

Hermione could see her father squirm next to Dean Thomas. Before she could say anything Harry shook his head and said, "No, we aren't answering that question. It is far beneath us. Anyone who knows us, knows my wife, knows the answer, the rest of you, quite frankly, it doesn't matter what you think about our marriage."

"I have a follow up question Mr. Potter."

"This whole line of questioning is ridiculous, but if you want to waste your time on this topic, go right ahead."

"I have a credible source, one that would indeed know the truth, that the child isn't yours."

Hermione was about to stand when Harry took hold of her hand and he shook his head. "This is bloody absurd. We will not answer that question either. I do want to publicly state that neither my wife nor I will ever grant an interview nor speak to a reporter from Witch Weekly again. The questions you have asked are low and insulting. I am left to conclude that you and your magazine are without morals or honor."

The room was silent. Harry Potter had just declared a feud with the most popular magazine in wizarding Britain.

A short, slightly built man stood and cleared his throat. "Mr. Potter, I'm Mark Clicket, Wizarding Times."

"I'm not familiar with your paper, sir."

"English language daily on the continent."

"Please ask your question."

"I'm sorry that it is about your daughter," he chuckled nervously and instead of looking at Harry, he was eyeing the wands that all three members of the trio and Neville Longbottom had out. "Where was she hidden and why?"

Hermione nodded. "She stayed with my parents in Australia from shortly after she was born until May. Harry and I left Britain and went to retrieve them. That would be our daughter, my parents, and my younger sister."

"The why," Harry continued, "with Riddle intent on meeting up with me, Bellatrix being, well Bellatrix, and Fenrir Greyback hunting the family of Order members, publicly announcing that I had a child would not have been in her best interest. Luckily, I have incredible in-laws who agreed to go into hiding in Australia to try to keep her safe. We did consider briefly leaving with them and starting fresh, but Hermione and I knew that for our child and future children to be free of the darkness that we needed to confront him. I am sure that given the same set of circumstances that many of you would have done the same thing."

The last question, Harry almost wondered if it was a plant. It definitely left everyone clamoring for a follow-up. "Cubby Springs, Magical Review. Professor McGonagall, it seems that you have things well underway for a successful school year, but what about student safety? Are there concerns that incoming Muggle-borns might be targeted or the returning students who missed the year due to You-Know-Who's regime? With an additional year of students, some of whom will be nineteen, even married with families such as the Potters, how are you going to be controlling the student population?"

"There will be no tolerance mistreatment of another student in my school. Students are students and they are all there to learn and regardless of his or her parentage. Hogwarts will continue in the tradition of her founders and educate all magical children in Britain and Ireland. Certain attitudes had to be tolerated in the past due to the beliefs of the Board of Governors; however, I have their assurance that suspensions and expulsions will be carried forth if things go too far. I do not expect attitudes to change overnight and with as much tormenting as some of the Muggle-born students and others have endured over the years, I wouldn't be surprised if there was a backlash. That will not be tolerated either.

"We will have several married students with us this year. Three pair that I am aware of at this time, but it may change. It is not uncommon. Our last pair was five years ago. Hogwarts has married housing available and each couple will be placed in one of the units.

"Most of our Muggle-born students will be returning to us, we are even adding some who should be in second year because of age, but will retain them as firsts. As for the others, I or one of the other professors have met with all of the students who missed a year and all of last year's seventh years who wish to return to complete their education, we needed to see where each student stood and have been working on creating classes to accommodate their needs. We are also planning on using our older students such as Mr. Longbottom or" She looked out and saw the other Gryffindors and said, "Miss Brown to work individually or in a small group leading discussion. Hopefully, helping close the gap.

"And lastly I have faith that my head students are up to the challenge of keeping the chaos to a minimum."

"Follow up please, Professor."

"You may ask."

"Who are your head students?"

"Harry and Hermione Potter of course." Before anyone could ask another question, Harry nodded at Luna and she collected Hermione's parents and ushered them into the reception room off the Great Hall. Harry, Hermione, and Ron had already taken refuge there.

"Never again, Hermione," stated Harry emphatically, his hands gesticulating wildly. "I don't care if it is for werewolf rights. I will not have that publication near me."

She just nodded then said, "We have one cloak and all of us to get to our room and I could use a nap."

"When we get up there you can take a kip, Hermione, you and Lily, but we have to get through the horde."

"There has to be a secret passage," mumbled Ron as he started to run his wand along the walls.

"What was the green light, Hermione?" asked Richard Granger.

The teen looked at the floor, "That was a killing curse. If it had hit Ron or Lily, it would have killed them."

Jane smiled at Ron and nodded. "You seemed like you were ready for it."

Ignoring her mother Hermione looked at Luna and said, "Did you see it? You said it would be during the snapping."

Luna's gaze became even more unfocused. "Too close. It isn't the same thing. Maybe." She looked back at Hermione. "Have we checked the room for Billyweavles?"

"I'm sure the elves did before the ceremony," said Hermione with a sigh knowing that there was nothing more she was going to get from Luna.

Jane looked at Hermione oddly, she had never heard of most of this and this girl was very odd. Hermione gently shook her head and walked her mother off to the side. Quietly she explained, "Luna is not a true seer, she is not likely to give a prophesy, but clairvoyant maybe. I don't know how to explain it. If we brought her to the British Museum and showed her a rack, she would be able to feel what happened to the men tortured on it. Her reality is very different from ours. She often doesn't realize it when she sees things. It is just let out as general information. After a day or so of thinking about it, she will decide if it was a guess or she saw. She knew when I was pregnant with Lily, that Harry and I were married, and it was after we found her and she told me, that I knew I was pregnant again. She can make herself concentrate, and when she does, it is downright intense. She's like that in a duel, but I think that it is hard on her. Weavles, nargles, and snorcacks are easier to deal with than residual pain."

"I should be able to sneak Emma up without drawing too..." Luna's comment was cut off as Ron touched a stone with his wand and a panel opened."

"This is a new one. I'll go see where it goes and then come back for you," said Ron as he peered into the corridor.

"I'll go with you, Ronald," said Luna. "What if the twittlemints are hunting?"

"All right then." The two of them disappeared through the open wall space and the stone blocks appeared once more.

It was several minutes later that George, Angelina, Bill, and Fleur had joined them. The wall opened up and Ron popped his head through. "Oi, let's go. Lets out in the Charms corridor. Not perfect, but it will get us past the stairs and from there we can sneak behind the tapestry."

"Way to go little bro, we never found this one," said George in appreciation. "Can't see a need really, but if you are avoiding the Grand Staircase, not bad."

Hermione looked up at the large spider webs in the passage and asked, "Luna slay the spiders for you?"

"She volunteered," Ron said defensively.

"It's okay, mate," chuckled Harry clapping his friend on the shoulder. "You will fight evil werewolves, but a small spider... Merlin's pants." The spider Luna was busy with was the size of a Quaffle.

"This is the only one, but we should just move along. I don't want to frighten Lily or anything," said Ron eyeing the arachnid with trepidation.

"She's asleep, Ron," said Hermione.

"Hermione since your hands are free or George, I have it inverted," said Luna.

Both George and Hermione shrugged then "Incendio" the spider began to burn filling the corridor with an acrid smell. The three of them joined the others on the third floor.

"The tapestry is this way. Hurry, I see a group of Harry's fan girls," stated Ron pointing to a tapestry down the corridor.

"Harry has fan girls?" asked Bill.

"Oh, yes, ever since I wuz 'ere I 'ave known," replied Fleur with a grin.

"I just hide behind Hermione, it is a sound strategy," commented Harry.

"Except Romilda Vane," said Ron.

"If you hadn't been piggish," pointed out Harry.

Ron shrugged, "They were still good. Not a bad trade off."

"Honestly, Ron, you almost died," Hermione said with a shake of her head.

"Not from the love potion. Besides Harry saved me." Ron looked back at him as they climbed the staircase. "So since I went on your little adventure and jumped in front of your daughter while a nutter was shooting a killing curse are we even yet?"

"You still owe me ten galleons and a chocolate frog card," said Harry deadpan.

"Damn, don't have any spare cards. I guess we'll have to keep on being friends."

"Exactly young man. I'm pleased that you remembered the password." The portrait swung open and Ron stood open mouthed trying to process what just happened. He hadn't even realized that they were in front of the portrait. As they walked through, they waved to the other four headed for the Gryffindor common room.

Before she headed off into the other room, Hermione looked at her husband and Ron and said, "You know the ironic thing, the one who has the true wizard's debt to Harry is Ginny."

Hermione carefully set Lily down in the cot in the main bedroom then crawled into bed. She had already shucked her robes, skirt, and shoes in the main room. "Mione?"

"Come on in, poppet, you've had busy day. Harry, take care of Mum and Dad." Within a minute, she was asleep.

Harry found everyone on the couch. He shook his head, collected his wife's discarded clothes, and hung them on the back of a chair in the bedroom. He couldn't believe that she half stripped in front of Ron and her father. She must be very tired. "Jane, Emma is taking a kip with Hermione. There is room if you want to join them or that other bed in the nursery."

"I can't sleep in the same bed as Hermione anymore, Harry. She isn't a peaceful sleeper."

"No, she isn't," agreed Harry. Neither of them made it through the night without the terrors of the last seven years visiting them.

"I'm going to rest on the other bed." Jane dug through the bag on the table and pulled out a book.

Harry saw Luna pacing and asked, "Is the room okay, Luna?"

"It's fine Harry. Do you think that Hermione would mind if I joined her?"

"I doubt it. But Jane is right, she is a fitful sleeper. I don't want... Just put Emma in the middle, somehow she ignores it."

"Oh she deflects. She creates her own shields. During school holidays, she is going to need to stay at your house Harry so she isn't expelled for underage use. She was unconsciously using Magic all day. I don't think she likes Ginny very much."

Harry half snorted, "No, Luna, I don't think that she does."

"I hope she is not in Ravenclaw, the children in Gryffindor are much nicer."

"Listen we were wondering, Hermione and I anyway, Ron mentioned that you were staying with his Auntie Muriel through the end of the holiday. We have the extra space, but I'm not sure about the house. It might be too dark for you. I think Ron will be over often as well."

"It would be nice to not have to stay with Muriel. She thinks I'm delusional. I would like that Harry."

"Anytime Luna." The girl slipped into the other room and closed the door quietly.


	8. Potion Makers

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

A/N This is an H/Hr fic. If that is not the ship you sail, abandon ship and find another captain. I don't particularly like Ron and Mrs. Weasley. While I have been kind to Ron in this story, it will not be the case with Mrs. Weasley and Ginny.

Reviews are lovely and constructive criticism is as implied, constructive, but flames will be use to line my birdcage.

**Potion Makers**

Gryffindor Head Students Quarters  
Hogwarts School  
Location Unplottable

It was late afternoon and Harry was wondering if he should wake Hermione for her to get ready. She hadn't discussed with him how long it would take her, but she had brought several bottles of hair tonic, not just for herself, but for Emma as well. The poor girl, like Hermione, had inherited her father's thick curly hair. He heard a sound and saw the headmistress enter through the portrait hole.

"I do apologize for walking in on you like this, Mr. Potter," said McGonagall. "There is a door chime. It has been many years, but I remember young children's' sleeping habits."

"No ma'am, this is fine. Hermione is still sleeping. Did you need something?" replied Harry.

"I'm awake, Harry. Luna is still asleep though. I'm not sure how much she is getting at Muriel's," said Hermione from the doorway into the room. She was holding Lily, and Emma was standing in front of her.

"I already asked if she wanted to stay," said Harry pointing to the doorway.

Hermione nodded at him and walked over to the table. She indicated to Emma to have a seat then strapped Lily into the high chair that had been provided for them. She removed the Stasis Charm that had been placed on the sandwiches and gave each of the girls one, along with a glass of pumpkin juice. She pulled out a Muggle sippy cup for Lily and handed it to the girl. Seeing McGonagall watch her curiously, she pulled out a second cup and handed it to the headmistress. "It's called a sippy cup. The material is made of plastic; it is more durable than glass. It will break, crack usually, but not shatter. It is a polymer."

"Arthur Weasley would find it fascinating."

"Muggles do have good ideas on occasion." She smiled at the older woman then said between bites of her sandwich, "Are you in here hiding, ma'am, or did you need us for something."

"A bit of both if truth be told." McGonagall sighed and took the cup of tea proffered by Jane. "The Ministry has been pestering me all afternoon about this and that and even though I keep reminding them that this is not my event, so it is not my responsibility to play hostess, they don't seem to understand."

McGonagall sat on the couch and looked at the teens. "The Ministry is still having trouble rounding up the dementors. As you know they began breading a couple years ago."

With a frown Harry asked, "What is being done with them?"

Taking a deep breath she replied, "The Ministry has several uninhabited Unplottable islands, which is where they are being housed at the moment. What makes it even more difficult is that so few of us are able to create a corporeal Patronus. It hasn't been part of the standard Hogwarts curriculum for many years."

"I hope that is changing," stated Hermione. McGonagall looked at her and nodded. Continuing, her face becoming somewhat haunted, Hermione said, "That is really the only spell I have difficulty with. When there is an actual dementor, I have trouble casting the spell." She finished in almost a whisper while looking at her daughter.

Harry pulled Hermione to him and asked, "What do you see Hermione?" She shook her head. "What do you see?"

Her chin began to quiver and she buried her face in his shoulder. "I see Mum getting on the aeroplane with my baby." She pulled her head up to look at him in the eye and said in a hiss, "I haven't seen one since it was over, but so help me if has changed to your lifeless body lying at Voldemort's feet, I will never forgive you."

"I'm sorry, Hermione."

"It's going to take time, Harry."

Ron was looking confused then said, "So why didn't your Patronus change?"

"What?" asked Hermione in confusion.

"Tonks Patronus changed, Harry's mother's was the same as his dad's, well, you know what I mean. Even Snape changed his to match Harry's mum. So why didn't yours?"

Hermione blinked at him. "Harry and I were already together when I learned how to cast one."

"What does that seal have to do with a stag? I mean it's cute and all, but I don't get it."

"It's an otter, Ron," said Hermione flatly.

Harry grinned at McGonagall who was shaking her head. "That's right, Ron; Hermione's Patronus is an otter. She forms a Patronus otter."

"That's what I'm asking."

"Honestly Ron, it's a Patronus otter, a P-otter."

"What?" Then realizing what she said, Ron said, "Oh. Huh, not many get that I suppose. Subtle."

Looking at Ron and shaking her head, the headmistress brought up the other matter she needed to discuss. "I was speaking with Albus' portrait before I came to see you. He was curious, Potter, if you found that since your sojourn into the forest, spell casting easier?"

"I've not really noticed. Other than the shield charm I used to keep Voldemort from using a killing curse on Hermione after Bellatrix died and then disarming him, I've not really cast any high level spells."

Hermione's eyes were huge. "Harry you can't shield a killing curse, not when someone means it and he would have meant it."

"I did, Hermione. He fired, I yelled out 'Protego' and it absorbed the light."

"Bloody hell. It's not possible mate," Ron spluttered. "If it was, more people would have lived."

"Don't be ridiculous Ron, of course it is. Right Professor?" said Harry in irritation.

"There have been one or two instances in recorded history." The headmistress' voice had gone up in pitch.

Luna chose that moment to walk out of the bedroom and looked upon the group. "I think that Harry tried to die for Hermione that night. He did it out of love and when he did, it protected her. So when he created the shield, it was created with the same love that he was protecting her with." Luna shrugged, "Just a thought."

"Very insightful Miss Lovegood, but not something that we will be able to confirm," said McGonagall. "I am hoping that the two of you will come to visit next week," she indicated Harry and Hermione."

"Of course professor," replied Hermione.

"Now if you will excuse me, I need to get ready." The older witch stood and left the room.

Ron walked over and said, "Ginny's coming tonight. I don't know if she's bringing a date."

Harry ran his hands through his hair and said, "As much as we need to deal with what happened this morning, the Ministry ball is not the place." He looked at Hermione who nodded.

"Harry's right. We'll just take the high road and ignore her. With your dad there she isn't likely to cause a scene in public." She looked around and said a bit louder, "Now let's get ready. Emma, come see me, we are going to control your hair."

It was two hours later when Hermione finally emerged from the bathroom. Her hair was pulled tightly into a bun with loose tendrils hanging at either side. Harry's breath caught in his throat when he looked at her. "You look amazing, so beautiful."

She blushed and smiled at him. "Thank you. We are expected soon, is everyone else ready?"

Jane and Richard were standing both wearing Muggle formalwear. Ron had on new dress robes and Luna was in the set of robes that Hermione had worn to Bill and Fleur's wedding. Ron had taken her up to see Fleur an hour before and within five minutes the robes looked like they had been made for her. Emma had put on a dark pink set of dress robes. The underlying dress was white with pink accents and the over wrap was dark pink. Her hair too was pulled up into a twist. Jane had indulged her and allowed her to use just a bit of lip gloss. However, Harry couldn't take his eyes off of Hermione. Her dress was a strapless navy blue that was fairly form fitting. It relaxed a bit at the waist, as it was a maternity dress, but it was definitely designed to show off not only her figure, but also the passenger she carried. The seamstress at Madam Malkin's had outdone herself in Harry's opinion. The light summer weight wrap dropped over her shoulders and to the floor. It was not traditional in the sense of a robe, but a cross between that and a Muggle wrap.

Harry gave Hermione his free arm and together, with Lily content in her father's arms, they left through the portrait hole. The six adults and two children made their way down the Grand Staircase and joined the queue to be announced to dinner. The Ministry officials looked board as each invited guest presented his or her invitation and was announced to the room. It wasn't until he looked up and saw the group standing in front of him that any emotion was discernible. Before he could announce them, Hermione looked at the man carefully and asked, "Has the Minister made sure you are aware of my correct name?"

"Yes ma'am, but he suggested that you confirm the parchment before it is announced, just in case someone tried to change it."

"I knew he had the brains for the job," mumbled Hermione.

"I'm glad you think so, Mrs. Potter," came a deep voice from behind them.

"Minister" The guard handed Hermione a piece of parchment and as she looked it over, Harry noticed that she was frowning.

"Hermione?"

"Is there a reason that it says and three Muggle guests?"

"That is what the Undersecretary wrote. I do not have authorization to change it," seeing the look on the faces of the two people in front of him the guard hastily added, "but the Minister himself does, of course."

Hermione rolled her eyes and muttered something about feeding toads to owls but afraid to give her indigestion when she conjured a quill and made the corrections. "Furthermore, my sister is not a Muggle, she is a witch."

"Yes ma'am."

"Minister, if this continues my wife and I might be forced to file harassment charges against one of your undersecretaries," stated Harry.

Kingsley nodded sagely and then winked. "It would sadden me if you felt you needed to, but of course the complaint would be looked into." Harry made a fist and showed the back of his hand to the Minister.

As the man processed the writing that was etched in by scar he mouthed, "Blood quill?" Harry just nodded.

A throat clearing brought them back to attention and the official opened the doors to the Great Hall and began. "Mister Ronald Bilius Weasley and Miss Luna Alverdine Lovegood." He waited until Ron and Luna were far through the doors when he gestured for Hermione's parents to come to him. "Mister Richard Antigonus Granger, Mistress Jane Elizabeth Granger, and Miss Emma Virginia Granger."

Ron gestured for Hermione's parents to stand next to him. George Weasley, along with Angelina had walked over and George was talking quietly to Emma about coming to visit him at the shop, that he needed the opinion of someone her age and since her birthday was in a few weeks, perhaps, if it was alright with both her parents and Hermione, that she could pick out a miniature pygmy puff. "Oh, I would like that Mr. Weasley. Mione said I have to ask her before I am allowed to use anything you give me though."

"I always knew she was a smart one. I think she will approve of the puff, but please, call me George. If you say Mr. Weasley, I think you are either a professor or are looking for my father."

Again the attendant walked into the room and called, "Mister Harry James Potter, Mistress Hermione Jane Potter, and Miss Lily Jane Potter."

The entire room had gone quiet at their announcing. As that was the first time anyone outside of the family or those at the Weasleys' for dinner had learned of what they had named their daughter. As they walked in a hundred flashbulbs exploded in their faces. Harry had carefully turned Lily around so only the back of her head was visible for the camera. After a few with Lily were taken, Emma saw the look of distress on her niece's face and snuck over and gently took her from Harry. He winked at the girl and she shuttled off handing her own mother the toddler.

Having both arms now free, Harry encircled his wife with his arms and held her to him as they stood for photos. Finally Harry looked up and gestured for Ron to join them. As he stood behind Hermione who was still cuddled against her husband, another torrid of flashbulbs exploded. It wasn't until they saw George Weasley pull his wand on a photographer and threaten him by saying, "If you take another photo of this child without her parents' permission I will hex you until next week," that they stopped taking photos.

Hermione immediately took hold of her daughter and held her tightly. "Take his camera Harry, we had an agreement." It was unnecessary, the MLE had already moved in and confiscated not only the camera, but sent the man packing.

It was as they were making their way to the table they had been assigned to that they noticed a slight issue. Hermione's parents were not seated with them. What Harry noticed was the entire table group while successful or famous enough to be invited, were either Muggle-born or what Umbridge would call, halfbreeds and Emma was to be seated at a third table altogether. It was as Hermione was shaking her head she realized that Lily was not to be seated them, as they were seated with the Minister and other ranking members of the Wizengamot. The toddler had been placed with the Weasleys. "Harry."

He rolled his eyes at the situation then said, "I'll take care of it. Come on."

"This is the last one of these that we are coming to."

"I agree." They made their way over to the table where the Minister was sitting and briefly explained the situation to him. The older man frowned as Harry pointed to his in-laws, little Emma by herself and then the Weasley table.

"I am sorry Harry, Hermione. I didn't think I would have to explain things to anyone. Please go sit with your family." The two of them made their regrets to the rest of the table. Several of the ranking members of the Wizengamot looked affronted that they would not be seated with the Potters, but held their tongues.

Hermione was tired of the act and said, "Of course we would be happy to stay here with everyone if you are all willing to make room for my _Muggle_ parents, my sister, and of course our daughter." She gestured to the toddler in Harry's arms.

The snottiest of the women just sneered at Hermione. "Before you go Mrs. Potter, I was hoping that you could tell us what the final lesson you learned was."

"If you have to ask then you weren't truly paying attention to my speech, nor do you understand why it is important to us to sit with our family." She smiled at the table and then kissed her husband on the cheek. "You ready to go, love?"

"Indeed, love, I am."

As they were walking off, they heard the woman say, "Well I never. It was always said those two needed to be taken down a peg."

Harry went and retrieved Emma, who was almost hiding under the table. A girl of thirteen or fourteen was sneering at her. "You do not know Harry Potter."

"I do to."

"Prove it. How do you know him?"

"I live with him."

They all laughed at her. "As what, his servant?"

When Harry walked over to her, Emma jumped into his arms and he held her tightly. "It's okay, princess. We didn't leave you. You are going to sit with us now." Harry looked sternly at the children who were now staring at both he and Emma open mouthed. She would be at Hogwarts with most of them. Not saying another word, Harry walked off.

The two of them found Hermione easily chatting with the people sitting at her parents table. He joined in the conversation briefly, then they excused themselves, and headed over to the Weasleys. "This is getting out of hand." Hermione said as she gestured for all of them to move their chairs back. As soon as there was room, she enlarged the table and conjured five additional chairs, place settings, and a high chair for Lily." Neither Molly nor Ginny looked particularly pleased that they had joined the table.

All through the meal, wizards and witches walked over to them and thanked them or congratulated them on their Order of Merlin. Harry was definitely the star of the show, but Hermione and Ron just nodded and acted as if they were use to it, in actuality, they were. It was not uncommon for them to be overlooked by Harry's admirers. What they didn't realize was one table away two couples and a witch were in a serious conversation about them, or at least one of them.

"It isn't possible, Mum. I know you want it to be, but it isn't him," a woman insisted.

"His name is Richard Antigonus Granger, Miranda. I doubt that is a common name for Muggles," an older woman argued.

"That is my point, Muggle. The man is a Muggle. It is common knowledge that Hermione Granger, um, Potter, is Muggle-born."

"What are you three carrying on about?" asked Hector Dagworth-Granger of his son, daughter-in-law, and granddaughter.

"Mum and Dad think that Hermione Potter's father, that Muggle man sitting next to her, is Richard," replied the younger of the two women.

"Richard?"

"Father, Richard, our son Richard," stated a middle aged man.

"He was a," Hector looked around to make sure that no one was listening then said, "he was a squib, he wasn't a wizard. He never displayed magical ability, not once. Nothing could be done for him, there is no reason he would be here. I thought you Obliviated him before he could shame the family?"

"We did," spat the older woman.

"Then no reason to think that he would be here tonight to embarrass us. This invitation was hard to get. We need not discuss anymore of that unpleasantness." Hector frowned and shook his head. He did not like to be reminded that something like that had tainted his family.

"No Father, I don't think you understand, Harry Potter's wife, the former Hermione Granger is Muggle-born, her parents are Muggles."

"What does that have to do with the boy?" asked Hector.

"That is what I am trying to say," answered Antigonus exasperatedly. "Her father's name is Richard Antigonus Granger and he is a Muggle."

"Yes, a Muggle... Oh, well that... Imagine, Hermione Granger as a great granddaughter. I noticed every time her name was in the Prophet. There are no other wizards with the last name Granger in Britain and I was afraid some of the things that she did would reflect poorly on the family, but an Order of Merlin first class and being married to Harry Potter.

Titania Granger looked on skeptically, "I wouldn't get my hopes up. Even if it were true, imagine the press. We told everyone that he died while traveling abroad. To claim her as Antigonus and Paulina's granddaughter we would have to admit that we Obliviated Richard and left him on his own all this time. We would have to tell people that we lied about him dying. That is after we get that girl to forgive us."

Miranda sighed. She had not wanted to attend, but this was after all the must go to event of the season. Now she would be able to tell her eleven-year old daughter that she indeed saw Harry Potter. Not that the girl wasn't going to get to see enough of him. She had read in the paper two days before that he and his wife would be back at Hogwarts one last year. "We don't know for sure if it is him. We need to strike up a conversation with him, ask a few questions, and then we will know and can decide what to do from there."

Back at their table the Weasleys were laughing over the retelling of the flying car when Emma leaned over to her sister and said, "Mione, those people over there keep staring."

"The whole room is staring and has been all night."

"But they aren't staring at you or Harry, they are staring at Daddy."

"Probably never seen a Muggle before or at least never seen one up close. It isn't uncommon."

A half hour later, everyone stood and was standing near the wall when the tables disappeared and a dance floor surrounded by tall cocktail tables emerged. The Grangers purposely found themselves standing near Richard Granger, placed so they could make small talk. Paulina walked backward into him then turned around embarrassed, "Oh, I'm terribly sorry."

"No worries. No harm done," replied Richard.

"That is kind of you. I am always bumping into things."

"Paulina, what did you do?" asked her husband.

"I trampled this nice man, Antigonus."

"I'm sorry. She moves through life like one of those Muggle amusement rides. I'm Antigonus Granger, by the way, and this is my wife, Paulina." Antigonus stuck out his hand waiting for Richard to shake it.

Richard hesitated, almost as if he was unsure what to do. Hermione who had been watching saw his confused expression. "Dad?"

Richard shook his head and smiled at his daughter. "Nothing, I was just thinking about something." He turned back to Antigonus and smiled, "Richard Granger and again, no worries." He furrowed his brow then asked, "Did you say your name was Antigonus?"

"Yes"

"Antigonus Granger?"

"Yes"

Richard chuckled. Hermione just shook her head then explained, "I'm sorry. My father is a bit tired; we've had a long day. He is laughing because his middle name is Antigonus and last is Granger. What an odd coincidence."

"Yes, very odd."

"I'm Hermione Potter by the way, and Richard is my father. That is my mother, Jane, my sister, Emma, and my daughter, Lily. My husband is speaking with some friends of ours."

"It is nice to meet you, Mrs. Potter. I would like to join the large number of wizards who have thanked you for all that you and your husband have done for us."

Hermione shifted her glance to Harry who was still ten feet away. She then looked back at the man she was speaking with and said, "You're welcome"

"Tired of hearing it?" asked the woman standing opposite her, the woman with bushy brown hair and chocolate eyes. Something about her Hermione found warm and inviting, but a bit unnerving at the same time.

"A bit. It wasn't something we considered an option."

"You must be proud of your daughter, Mr. Granger," chimed in Paulina.

"Immensely, but I always have been."

"I'll bet her homecoming was eventful, all of those grandparents, aunts and uncles waiting to pat you on the back," Paulina continued.

"Oh, not really," said Hermione. "All of my grandparents are deceased. Other than a second cousin on my mum's side, Mum, Dad, and Emma are all Harry and I have as far as family goes."

"I'm sorry to hear that," said Paulina.

"Don't be. We are very happy."

The remaining three Grangers bustled up to the wall seeing that the other two were not met with open hostility. "Hector Dagworth-Granger."

Hermione blinked at the abrupt interruption. "Oh, yes, you started the Most Extraordinary Society for Potioneers."

"You have heard of us? Are you a Poitioneer my girl?" he asked.

"No sir, I was invited to join, Professor Slughorn recommended me to one of your members; however, I declined. Honestly I don't think potions are in my future after completing the N.E.W.T.."

"Do you not excel at the course?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow. The last thing she needed was her grades being publicized in the Prophet, "I do well enough to be in the N.E.W.T. class, I am not sure anything else is your business."

His wife seeing where this had turned ugly said, "Don't mind him child, he is just passionate about his potions and doesn't understand why the rest of us don't share the same enthusiasm."

"I quite understand. I have friends who feel the same about Quidditch," said Hermione.

"Most men do, dear. I'm Titania Granger, I am glad to meet you, Mrs. Potter, and your little girl is adorable."

"Thank you."

Hector thought he would try one more time said, "What I want to know is how you met Mr. Potter when he was in Gryffindor and you were in Ravenclaw?"

Hermione blinked. She shook her head and decided the old man was senile. The whole wizarding community knew that she was a Gryffindor. "I'm a Gryffindor."

"What? Not Ravenclaw?"

Hermione chuckled, "Absolutely not." A tap on Hermione's shoulder provided her with the reprieve that she needed.

"I was hoping that milady would care to dance."

Smiling at the twinkling green eyes in front of her she responded, "Why yes kind sir, but what to do with the maiden?"

"Uncle Georgie and Auntie Angelina have dessert and are willing to bribe her with it."

"Auntie Angelina?"

"Someone has a new ring," chuckled Harry.

"I'll wait until I am told officially." She looked back at the Grangers and excused herself. Lily was handed off to George and the two of them made their way onto the dance floor. Harry was glad he had been practicing with Jane over the last few weeks so he wouldn't embarrass himself on the dance floor.

Hector Granger looked on the scene with indignation. "Gryffindor? She is in Gryffindor? For more than twenty generations the Grangers have been in Ravenclaw. Well if she wasn't clever enough to be in Ravenclaw, then it is for the best that things are the way they are."

Titania spied their old friend and housemate Filius Flitwick, and hurried over to speak with him. "Filius, old friend, we haven't seen you for ages."

"Titania, how are you? Is Hector with you tonight?"

"He is" She saw her husband come huffing toward her followed by the rest of the family. "We also have Antigonus, Paulina, and you remember Miranda?"

"Yes, head girl several years back. Your daughter will be coming to us this year will she not?"

"She is very excited. I don't know what I will do at home without her though. I bought her her own copy of _Hogwarts, A History_. I am sure I am the only one in the last fifty years to actually read it. I am hoping that she will, but she looked at me as if I had been hit in the head. Much to Grandfather's displeasure, she doesn't seem to take after her academics as much as he would like." Miranda Granger, much to the disapproval of her grandfather had a relationship with a Muggle she met on holiday. No one knew she was pregnant until several months later. The family decided that instead of dragging a Muggle into everything, Miranda would just raise the child alone.

"You aren't the only one who has read it. I happen to know of an incoming first year that is in the process, she might be finished by now and our new head girl, Hermione Potter, she can probably recite it from memory. It is rumored that there isn't a book in the library that she hasn't read. She was asked recently and I do know that there are several that she hasn't gone through yet, but she still has a year to go in school, reminds me of you quite a bit, Paulina."

Titania smiled sadly. "She is a good student?"

"Mrs. Potter?"

"Yes"

"Brightest most talented student to come though in the last hundred years, if not longer," replied Flitwick with pride. "I've not ever seen anything like her."

"I thought she was a Gryffindor," spluttered Hector.

"She is. I am still lamenting the loss, but all things considered, it turned out well for us in the end. Her younger sister, I am hoping for. I have spent a bit of time with the young one and she is every bit as bright as her sister is and has an advantage her sister did not. Mrs. Potter is Muggle-born and everything was new to her. Miss Granger has been exposed to magic for years and has her sister and brother-in-law's guidance. Hopefully she will not follow them into Gryffindor."

"I am sure they are pressuring her," said Hector.

"Mr. and Mrs. Potter? Of course not," he replied almost insulted. "They have too much honor to do something like that. Mr. Potter even told Miss Granger that he would be proud of her if she was sorted into Slytherin house. I do believe he meant it. If you will excuse me, I promised Minerva a dance." He looked up and said, "Is there anything you would like me to pass on to your mother, Paulina? A message perhaps?"

The woman looked across the room, found the object of his inquiry, and smiled sadly. "No, we've said all there is to say."

"I know it weighs on her heavily. If you ever change your mind..." Flitwick tottered off leaving them to contemplate the situation.

"She was in Gryffindor, but could have been in Ravenclaw. I wonder why she wasn't." Hector shook his head in disbelief.

"Father, let it alone. Considering what she helped her husband do, I think we should be grateful that she was in Gryffindor."

Hector declared, "A Granger is a Ravenclaw."

Miranda shook her head at her grandfather and said, "Obviously when you disown them and Obliviate their memories, they aren't anymore, they are Gryffindors."

"We'll see about that. I might be too late to intervene with the older girl, but I can help the younger one. I will speak with a few people and make sure she is placed in Ravenclaw. I don't think I could stand the embarrassment of another great granddaughter in that house."

Paulina looked at her husband's father with disgust. "You will do no such thing. It was at your insistence that we turned from our son, you said that the social stigma of being a squib would ruin his life, that he would be better off living as a Muggle, well look at him, you were right. For once, you were right. Do you have any idea how much I want to go over there and tell him the truth, to hold him to me and never let go again? I hoped every day that he was well, that he found someone." She watched Richard and Jane on the dance floor holding each other, "And it looks like he did. They have two children, and one of them just received the Order of Merlin first class at eighteen. She's married to Harry Potter and defeated Bellatrix Lestrange in a duel. My granddaughter is an incredible young woman and you will not interfere with her or her younger sister. I don't care if the little one is a bloody Hufflepuff, you will stay away from them."

Indignantly Hector huffed, "I will not allow them to run the Granger name through the mud."

Paulina's eyes flashed in anger and in a low voice she hissed, "If you go near either one of those girls, speak to anyone about them or on their behalf, or attempt to contact them in any way, I will go to the Prophet and tell everyone what we did. How in order to protect the family reputation you insisted that we disown our squib son, oh, yes, I will let the world know that you have a squib for a grandson."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me, Hector. Give me a try and find out. Leave those girls alone."

"Think of the doors I can open for them, the opportunities."

"She is married to Harry Potter," whispered Miranda exasperatedly. "You don't really think that you can do more for her than he can, do you? Not to mention that she can get pretty much anything she wants on her own. Furthermore, you are assuming that the lot of them would have anything do to with us. I don't think that she is that forgiving. I know I wouldn't be."

On the dance floor, Emma was standing on Harry's feet moving around the floor. "Harry, those people that where talking to Mione and Daddy earlier keep staring at him."

"Are they the one's whose last name is Granger?"

"Yes"

"They are probably trying to figure out if they are related."

"Mum and Dad are Muggles," said Emma like he had forgotten.

"Somehow, they must have missed that article in the Prophet. You need to be careful this year. Some unscrupulous kids might only try to be your friend because you are Hermione's sister."

"That's okay, Harry, I understand. I've never had a friend before anyway, so I don't expect to have one at Hogwarts."

He looked at the child; she was very pleasant to be around. A bit on the bossy side, but he figured that it was a female trait in the family and fully expected any daughters he had to be the same way. His mother-in-law was not any different. "What do you mean you don't have any friends? What about the other children at your primary school? Before you left for Australia you must have played with someone? Or perhaps in Australia?"

"No, they teased me for liking to read all the time or 'cause of my hair and teeth. One really mean boy said I looked like a rabid beaver. I told him that beavers don't get rabies because they aren't carrion eaters, vegetarians actually with their diet consisting mostly of tree bark." The girl sighed. "It's hard sometimes, but Mione said that she didn't have any friends until she started at Hogwarts either and you and Ron were her very first friends."

"Well, look at her now, she has lots of friends."

Emma looked around and saw Hermione talking to several people, but she looked as if she would rather be someplace else. "I don't think that she does. She is on friendly terms with a lot of people, but I don't think that she considers them friends." Emma bit her lip then asked, "Those kids that I was sitting next to first, are they students here?"

"Unfortunately. Don't worry about it, you will be just fine. That was just a nasty group. There will be a few nice ones in your year. It might take time, but look how well it turned out for Hermione."

"May we go home yet, Harry?"

"Soon, princess. We'll go soon."

The song was over and Harry walked Emma back over to the small table and was about to ask his wife to dance when Ginny stepped into his path. "How about a dance, Harry?"

"I'm sorry Ginny, but I promised this one to Hermione. We've only had the one dance together. Between Jane, McGonagall, Luna, your mother and Emma, my dance card has been full."

"I bought a new dress just for tonight."

He looked at the dress that was far from subtle and thought of the elegant dress his wife was wearing. "It's um, I'm glad you like it Ginny."

She beamed at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I'll be waiting for you, Harry."

He smiled warily then stepped around her to find his wife. She looked at him with a raised eyebrow then said, "Are you going to make me dance?"

"It's either you or Ginny."

Hermione held out her hand and had him help her out of her chair. "I'll save you from the big bad redhead."

"I'm afraid to dance with her. What if she falls out of her dress? What was Mrs. Weasley thinking allowing her to wear something like that in public?"

"Ginny is almost of age and can wear what she wants, but my guess is it is her not so subtle way of letting you know what her assets are."

He looked at Hermione and blinked, "What? I... I don't know what else to do, Hermione, without being mean or rude. Especially after this afternoon and the false stories she told to the Ministry and as a source to the reporters. You know she was the one behind the you got pregnant on purpose or the Lily isn't my daughter stories."

"I know she is, Harry. It is too bad really; I thought that one day we could be friends. She's always been a bit immature, but that is because Mrs. Weasley spoils and indulges her, but this is getting out of hand. The worst part is that Mrs. Weasley won't hear anything against her, so there will be no consequences at home anyway."

"What did you mean one day you could be friends? You weren't before?"

"No, not really. Like I said she was always a bit immature and we don't really have complementary personalities. She only dated Dean to try and make you jealous. I knew that when she found out that we were together that there was going to be issues, but I thought it was going to be a tantrum, not whatever this is. Mrs. Weasley was a bit put out when I hinted that Ginny wasn't going to be in our bonding ceremony. She thought she was going to be my main attendant."

"Do we have to invite her?" asked Harry.

"I'm guessing it won't be an option. Hopefully Bill will keep her in line."

Every time they ventured near the edge of the dance floor a flurry of cameras would flash. Hermione was pressed as closely to her husband as was possible. Not thinking about it he cupped her cheeks and kissed her softly on the lips. "You just had to give them one."

"What can I say, my wife is the most beautiful woman in the room and I am madly in love with her."

"Thank you, Harry." Hermione said as she rested her head on Harry's shoulder.

"Hermione, what about the other girls, are you friends with any of them?"

She lifted her head and looked at him oddly then sighed, "Um, I consider Fleur a friend, after I got over that jealousy thing. Once I realized that she wasn't trying to put her moves on you, that she was trying to be friends, it was fine. She knew that we were together; she said a veela can tell. Luna, we don't have a lot in common though. There is potential there, I do trust her. I don't see her telling tales to the Prophet or being petty."

"What about Lavender or Parvati?"

"You're kidding, right?"

"Um, no I'm not," said Harry confused. He thought she got on well with her roommates.

"The only reason that we are going to the wedding is because Seamus is your friend. Lavender and Parvati have been downright cruel to me the last seven years, Harry. Most of it wasn't pleasant. We are fairly friendly now, but they are most definitely not friends."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I have you and Ron, it's okay. After cursing the parchment and not taking the hex off of Cho's friend, Marietta, none of the Ravenclaws would speak to me, except Luna. She told me that she agreed with what I did and Marietta got what she deserved."

"But you wanted to go to Ernie and Hannah's wedding?"

"Yes. Ernie is on good terms with both of us. He is a bit pompous, but when it counts he is there, and Hannah is a sweet girl. We don't have anything to talk about, but I don't have anything against her. What brought all of this up?"

"Emma. She is concerned about not having any friends."

"It is possible. She hasn't really had any before."

"I don't understand that. She is pleasant to be around."

"That is sweet Harry, it really is. You know my sister is very much like me."

"Yes"

"A bit bossy, reads a lot, asks questions and likes to talk about the things that she knows."

"I'm still missing something, Hermione."

"Emma is an insufferable know it all."

"She is not."

"I think you have just got used to it, Harry. Either you are used to me or you are used to her."

"Hagrid was my first friend, Hermione."

"And Ron was your second."

"Yes. And you were my third."

"What about Seamus, Dean, and Neville?"

"We were friendly, Seamus and Dean are friends, but we aren't close. I wasn't really friends with Neville until sixth year. I mean before that it was sort of a pity thing. I do hope that we don't drift apart from him."

"I don't think that we will Harry. I think that Neville is a true friend. I think I will include George Weasley to our list of friends too. Because of the team you became friends with the two of them and over the years while we have had an odd relationship, I do believe that I can count George as one of my friends. I don't know Angelina very well though."

"How soon do you think that we can leave?" asked Harry as he watched several people make their way to the exit.

"I've already seen a few head toward the exit and since we have Lily and Emma to use as an excuse, I think anytime, and then you won't have to dance with Ginny."

"Is there anyone else I am obligated to dance with?"

"Um, my mum, Professor McGonagall, Madam Marchbanks, Luna, Emma, and Mrs. Weasley. I think that is it. Kingsley didn't bring a date and if he did, I don't think that it would have been you dancing, it would have been me. We may go."

The two headed toward Kingsley and Harry leaned into his ear. "Hermione is dead on her feet, the new baby and all, plus Lily is getting fussy and we don't want her to cause a scene."

The older man laughed at them and said, "I'm surprised that the two of you lasted as long as you did. Go on, but let know Minerva before you leave. She will take you to the Portkey."

Harry went on to find the headmistress as Hermione whispered in her parents' ear and collected the baby. They were trying to do it stealthily without drawing Ginny's attention. Unfortunately Molly Weasley was a bit loud about them leaving. "You promised me a dance Harry," whinged Ginny.

"Not tonight, Ginny, it is time for us to get the baby home."

"Hermione can take her. It's not like she needs both of you, then you can stay and enjoy the party. I mean all of these people came here to see you and you are just going to leave."

"I hope they came to support Hermione and Ron too along with all of the other award recipients today. It was a big day for the Weasley family. I know some friends of your parents are here." Looking at Ron, Harry said, "Are you coming with us or will we see you tomorrow?"

"I think Luna and I are going to head out with you."

Thinking she had another way in, Ginny said, "Are you coming over tomorrow, Harry?"

"Um, no. Hermione and I have plans and I think being out all day today will have been a bit much for the baby, so we will want to stay close to home."

"Hermione can stay with her. I know you haven't got the chance to fly since you were visiting us last summer."

"I already told you I have things to do at home."

"Well, I'll come with Ron."

Luna cut to the chase quickly, "Harry plans on shagging Hermione tomorrow when he isn't working on homework or playing with his little girl. I don't think that you are invited to watch."

Jane and Richard started to snicker. Hermione turned the color of beetroot and Harry looked like he wanted to crawl under the table. Luckily not very many people heard as Luna was directing her comment to the Ginny who was three feet away. "Oh, well, we haven't spent any time together since last summer, Harry, I... I thought that we could."

Trying to find a way out of it Harry said, "I will have to check the schedule and find out when Hermione and I have some free time."

"She doesn't have to come. It could be just the two of us."

Rather coldly Harry replied, "I don't go anywhere without Hermione and Lily right now, so it will have to be when both of us have time in our schedule." He picked up Hermione's wrap and gently draped it over her shoulders. His hands traveled down her sides and then cut across to her stomach as it came to the swell that showed their new baby. "Absolutely beautiful."

"What do you think, Jane, isn't she gorgeous?"

"I'm a bit partial, so I don't think my assessment is unbiased."

"Mr. Weasley?"

"She is beautiful Harry."

"I think so and her dress is perfect."

Blushing, Hermione leaned over to George and took Lily from him. "Thank you Harry."

"It's true Hermione. You are the most beautiful woman here." They all chose to ignore the snort that came from the other side of the table. Harry had about had enough with Ginny's attitude.

"Are we ready, Potter?" asked McGonagall.

"Yes ma'am. It will be the eight of us just like before."

"Very well then. I have had your things brought to my office. If you will just follow me."

With another quick goodbye to the Weasleys, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Luna, Jane, Richard, Emma, and Lily made their way out of the Great Hall and to the headmistress's office. As she was handing them the Portkey she said, "Send me an owl and let me know when to expect you. We will finish what we need to."

"We have a new owl, but she has been reliable so far," replied Hermione.

"What is her name?" asked McGonagall.

Harry rolled his eyes and said, "Athena"

McGonagall's lips twitched and she said, "I've always been partial to the Roman gods myself." With that they were sped from the room.

Harry opened the front door and led them all inside. "Welcome home, Master," said Kreacher. He removed all of their traveling cloaks and hung them on the hook in the kitchen.

"Thank you, Kreacher. Luna will be staying with us the rest of the holiday. Do we have a room ready for her?"

"The room next to Miss Emma is ready."

"What did she mean?" asked Ron.

"What did who mean?" asked Harry not understanding what his friend was asking.

"McGonagall. About Roman gods."

Harry, Hermione, and Luna all shared a look wondering if he'd ever even opened a history of magic book, but it was Jane who answered, "Minerva is the Roman goddess of wisdom, whereas Athena is the Greek."

**A/N:** No, Ginny is not going to get away with it, but there is a time and place for everything and the Ministry ball isn't it.


	9. Turning Into a Newt

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

A/N: This is an H/Hr fic. If that is not the ship you sail, abandon ship and find another captain. I don't particularly like Ron and Mrs. Weasley. While I have been kind to Ron in this story, it will not be the case with Mrs. Weasley and Ginny.

Reviews are lovely and constructive criticism is as implied, constructive, but flames will be use to line my bird cage.

**Turning Into a Newt**

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
Location Unplottable

"It's too early, Hermione," complained Harry.

She looked over at him and shook her head. "It is not. Honestly, it's just quarter to eight."

"That's my point," said Harry with a grin. "When was the last time we absolutely had to be somewhere at this time of day?"

She thought about it as they followed Filch up to the castle. He had been the one to meet them at the gated entrance to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry that morning. "Sixth year I think. At least on a regular basis. We might have had to be somewhere this early last year. I don't remember. Still, we will have to get use to it again."

With and excited squeal Emma pointed to a paddock near the gamekeepers hut. "Mione, what is that?" The headmistress suggested that there would be a bit of time that they were separated from Lily. Emma tagged along to provide a familiar face so the toddler wouldn't be upset being left with a complete stranger. The three of them and Lily were spending the next two days in the castle.

Hermione looked over to where her younger sister was pointing and saw Charlie Weasley gently petting a golden colt with a single horn on its head. "What does it look like, Emma?"

"A unicorn, but they're... They're real?"

"Of course," Hermione chuckled. "The little ones are golden and the adults are white and very skittish." She stopped and said, "Mr. Filch, we can get there from here, we have something to ask Professor Weasley, and then we will be right up."

"The headmistress said-"

"We know where her office is," Harry stated before the caretaker could continue.

The older man grumbled away mumbling about not following orders and students thinking too much of themselves. Hermione wondered if the old squib wasn't disappointed with loosing the punishments instated last year and wished the old regime had continued.

Harry, who had watched him also, asked, "Why do you think she kept him on?"

"I have no idea," replied Hermione. "It was obviously not for his ability to relate to the students."

They stepped off the main path to the castle and headed toward the paddock. Knowing that Hermione was going to show her sister the colt, Harry hung back and sat on a tree stump as to not frighten it. Emma had an affinity with animals, she and Hagrid would have been kindred spirits if he had stayed on. In a soft gentle voice Hermione said, "Professor Weasley, I was wondering if Emma may approach?"

Charlie turned around and smiled. "Of course. Walk slowly and avoid any sudden movement. He's just a young thing; the centaurs alerted me to him. They were unwilling to speak of what happened to his mother and until he is old enough to be on his own, I need to keep an eye on him."

Charlie took hold of Emma's hand and brought it up slowly to the unicorn's neck. "Oh, he is so soft," the little girl exclaimed. The animal turned and looked at her right in the eye. She felt that she was being evaluated. "He's sad and frightened too."

"How can you tell, Miss Granger?" asked Charlie with surprise.

"He told me," replied the little girl.

"He told you?" asked the older man.

"Uh huh."

Figuring that he would think about that later he said, "Unicorns are an excellent judge of character. Only the pure of heart are permitted to touch them."

Emma looked the colt over and noticed the bandage on his leg. "What's that silver substance on his leg?"

"Unicorn blood," said Charlie. "He was injured."

Hermione frowned and looked toward the forest. "How?"

With a quick look at the incoming first year, Charlie replied, "I don't know, probably in whatever situation removed his mother from his side."

"Are they prey to anything in the forest?" asked Emma.

Charlie looked at Hermione and said, "Only a dark creature would prey on a unicorn. It is a crime against nature to kill one. Any sentient species who does condemns themselves to a half-life, a cursed life if they do."

Emma frowned and thought about what was just said. "But unicorns still die?"

"Of course. Just like any other creature, magical or not, they get old or sick and die, but there are only a few things in the forest that would willingly prey on a unicorn but not likely an adult, they are very fast."

From ten feet away Harry asked, "Could anything be still left in there from May?"

Looking to where Harry was sitting he said, "That's my guess. If he wasn't injured too, I might have thought that his mother was injured in May and finally succumbed, but with his leg bleeding, it speaks of something else. I need to build up a relationship with the centaurs and then go from there. I'm glad they trusted me enough to tell me about him."

"Is Grawp going with Hagrid?" asked Harry.

"Yes, that will help, but there is still-"

Figuring that Emma didn't really need to know what horrors lived in the forest, Harry cut him off. "Just let us know what you need us to do. But if it involves skrewts, you are on your own," said Harry.

Silently agreeing with her husband Hermione said, "We need to get up to the castle, Emma."

"Okay, Mione."

"She calls you Mione?" said Charlie with a grin, not seeing the warning look on Harry's face.

"And she is the only one allowed," said Hermione in a tone that brokered no argument. "When she was little, she couldn't say Hermione."

Emma reluctantly stepped away from the unicorn and followed her sister and brother-in-law up to the castle. As they were walking up the Grand Staircase Emma asked, "Are they always that color gold?"

Harry looked at Hermione and shrugged, "I don't know. That is only the third unicorn I've ever seen before and the other two were adults. They are very nervous around humans, especially boys."

"When did you see the second one?" asked Hermione confused.

"First year in the Forest, when we were doing the detention. It was when I was alone with Malfoy."

"Oh, that's right. It was so long ago." She stopped when they arrived at the headmistress' office and looked at the gargoyle. Sighing Hermione said, "Plumpton Pass." The gargoyle leapt aside and the staircase began to move.

"Plumpton Pass?" asked Harry with a grin as they stepped onto the moving stairs.

"Does it really surprise you?"

Harry snorted a laugh. "I guess not."

An amused voice called out, "Come in."

The four of them entered the office and saw that the headmistress was in conversation with Neville Longbottom and two other older looking wizards. Hermione instantly recognized them as Professors Marchbanks and Tofty. They were the ministry examiners. "Ah, welcome Mr. and Mrs. Potter. You remember Professor Tofty and Professor Marchbanks?"

"Yes of course," said Hermione. Harry just nodded dumbly. He had a very bad feeling about what was about to happen and when his wife figured it out, he didn't want to be in hexing range.

"Good." She turned her attention to Emma who was looking a bit nervous, "And how are you this morning, Miss Granger?"

"I'm well thank you, Professor," replied the girl. "I just saw a unicorn," she added with excitement.

"Yes, Professor Weasley told me of the situation. Now, I need to speak to your sister and Mr. Potter for a bit, I am hoping that you will consent to allow Mr. Longbottom to escort you around the castle. Mrs. Potter?" Hermione just nodded.

Neville stood and walked over to where Emma was standing. "Have you seen the greenhouses yet?"

"Not yet," she replied with a shake of her head.

"I need a bit of help with some mulch, would you be willing to help me?"

"Um," the girl looked at Hermione who nodded encouragingly, "okay."

"One hour, Longbottom." Neville nodded and left the room. The two older professors walked after them.

The older woman sat tiredly behind her desk and gestured to the now vacant chairs opposite her desk. After they sat, she smiled at the pair and the little girl in Hermione's lap. "Biscuit?" McGonagall held out a tin of biscuits.

"Oh, um, no thank you Professor." As Hermione declined the headmistress' offer, Harry wondered if she was going to become as famous for her tins of shortbread biscuits as Dumbledore was of his sweets.

"I will get right to the point," the older woman stated. "I don't really like beating around the bush as the Muggles like to say. Our enrollment figures are at what we expected them to be, still a bit down from where we have been in the past, but we lost so many over the last two years and many of our Muggle-borns have transferred to Beauxbatons or Salem and are not coming back. The announcement that the two of you will be the head students has increased enrollment by eleven students, with only one student leaving. He was a first year and will be attending Durmstrang instead."

"Sympathizer no doubt," Harry half spat.

"The thought did occur to me," McGonagall nodded in agreement.

Hermione cleared her throat and asked, "How many first years this term?"

After picking up a sheet of parchment, McGonagall stated, "Forty-three, but five of them are Muggle-borns who should be second years and two who have a Muggle-born parent who went into hiding after the registry was announced last year in the same situation."

Hermione frowned thinking back to the number of sortings she had witnessed over the years. "It is still a bit low. Isn't there usually about fifty or so?"

"Fifty is average. But it is better than what it could have been. With the students continuing on from your year, it almost makes up the difference. Now the students are not what I wanted to discuss with you, although there will be a staff meeting to cover that the day before term commences." The two teens in front of her nodded. "Harry, Hermione, I'm having a bit of trouble staffing several of my positions. Many of our best and most competent were hunted down in the last several years. Professor Sprout was injured in the Final Battle and has taken on an assistant professor. Mister Longbottom took his Herbology N.E.W.T. several days ago and received a perfect score. He has also been working with Pomona all summer to restore the greenhouses and get the classrooms ready for September. He is taking three of her classes this year, second, third, and fourth years and within the next few years he will be our full-time Herbology professor."

"Good for Neville," Hermione said a bit guardedly.

"Yes, Mr. Longbottom was quite surprised when I made him the offer, but he has matured into quite an impressive young man." She smiled tiredly at the teens in front of her and said, "I still have four open staff positions though and I... Two of them I have a good idea on how to staff, the other two... One of them is full-time the other can be part-time. I am hoping that the two of you will fill them for me."

"I'm sorry?" Hermione said.

"Mrs. Potter, I am offering you the Transfiguration position and Mr. Potter, I am in desperate need of a Defense Against the Dark Arts professor."

"We haven't taken our N.E.W.T.'s yet, nor have we finished our schooling. Besides, I'm over eight months pregnant, professor and with the babies, classes, and being head girl, I'm not sure I have time to teach," Hermione spluttered.

With a hand up to forestall any additional declarations, McGonagall said, "The evaluations that I gave you in June were from the N.E.W.T. practical. Mr. Potter only missed one on his Transfiguration. You are both ready to pass your exams. I feel your time could be better spent than attending classes you don't need and doing homework that is unnecessary. Mr. Potter would be teaching all seven levels of Defense and Mrs. Potter would only take the first through fourth year students."

"I'll need at least the rest of the summer to prepare. But what about our classes?" said Hermione about to panic at the idea of taking an exam she was ill prepared for.

"That is why the examiners are here today. Every class that I tested you on in June, you are both more than qualified to pass. Except Arithmancy, that score would more than likely have been an E, and I dare say that Mrs. Potter would not be happy."

Before Hermione could say anything more, Harry asked, "Just what are you proposing?"

"That the two of you take your Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, and Charms N.E.W.T.'s, and Mrs. Potter will take her Ancient Runes exam as well within the next two days. If your scores are not to your approval, then you may sit the class and retake the exam in June with your classmates."

"We've not had time to study Professor," protest Hermione. "I need several weeks at least. There are revisions to do and-" Hermione had worked herself into a panic.

"Mrs. Potter, you could have passed your exams in fifth year and I know that you have studied and before you say anything about not being qualified to teach, I ask you who taught the DA? And who spent the last year bringing Mr. Potter's Transfiguration from teetering between an A and E to a full E? You are both more than qualified. I will take the three classes in order to give you time in your schedule for other things. You may also take your Muggle Studies N.E.W.T. if you would like, many Muggle-borns elect to do so. Our testers will give you any exam you wish."

Harry looked over and sighed. It would be an interesting couple of days. "So if I passed the exams you are proposing, then I will only be taking Potions and Herbology? And Hermione Potions, Herbology, and Arithmancy?"

"That is correct."

"We need to discuss it, ma'am," said Harry.

"Of course. I will leave the two of you alone." The headmistress got up from her seat and headed up the stairs into her quarters.

"Well?" asked Harry.

"I don't know, Harry. That is a lot of work and-"

"I am sure that McGonagall will give you her lesson plans from previous years. I don't think that she would have asked if she had any other candidates. The students don't need another Lockhart, Hermione. It will be fine. Neither potions nor Herbology are heavy on the homework. If you want to take those too, you can, but I know I am nowhere near ready."

"No, we studied the plants last year as they might be useful, but we wouldn't be able to pass the practical."

"You could take the potions exam."

"I don't think so," said Hermione shaking her head. "I don't have enough memorized. I could pass, but it wouldn't be with the score I want."

"So we are going to do this?" asked Harry.

Hermione shrugged. She was still unsure they would be able to pull it off and there was the lack of studying that concerned her. "I still want to talk to her about after the baby is born and what her plans are."

Harry nodded then headed up to McGonagall's quarters. He knocked on the door and indicated to her that they were ready to tell her their decision. As soon as she sat, Hermione said, "We have some concerns and questions first."

"I expected nothing less."

"What is the plan when I have the baby?" asked Hermione.

"Baby Potter is due to make his or her entrance into the world several weeks before term begins. For the first few weeks of class I will take your classes for you. I would ask that you grade essays during your down time."

"It is just first through fourth years?" clarified Hermione. "What happens when you need to leave the castle? I know that Professor Dumbledore was often absent or very busy."

"There are three time during the year I will need to leave, December, February, and May. It is for one week each. I would ask that you take all of my classes at that point. As I am not head of the Wizengamot or Supreme Mugwump of the ICW, not locating Horcruxes, or leading the Order, my time is not spread as thin."

"Do you still have all of your course materials and lesson plans from previous years? I have my notes and syllabi, but anything you have would be helpful, especially since I will need to work with Harry to set up a DADA program," said Hermione.

"Of course and for Mr. Potter, I have..." She stood and walked over to a box. "Andromeda sent these to me in June. She didn't know what I was going to do with the position, but thought someone might be able to use Remus' notes. I believe his course outlines are in here also. It would be a good starting point. You will find that most students are a bit behind and with the disaster of last year... Unteaching and emphasizing what dark arts are will be important."

"Neville told us what it was like. Fiendfyre. Honestly," said Hermione in exasperation.

Harry was looking at the box as if it might bite him. He lifted it off the table she had set it on and nodded. "Professor, what are the other two positions you are looking to fill?"

"Professor Binns has disappeared along with several other of our ghosts. Until he can be located we will need someone else and Muggle Studies. The governors along with the ministry and myself have altered the curriculum a bit. All students will be required to take a Muggle awareness class during seventh year. Right now it will only be a one term compulsory course, much like flying for first years, we are woefully unaware of those which we share the world with. Our Muggle-borns and any student with an O.W.L. in Muggle Studies will be exempt."

"What about Muggle raised students?" asked Harry hoping that he would not have to take a useless class.

She looked at Harry then consulted her parchment. "I will make sure that you are exempt too, Mr. Potter. Yes, our Muggle raised students will be exempt. I don't suppose you need to be taught how to eat in a Muggle restaurant, what a Muggle bank looks like, how to use Muggle currency, or ride the tube?"

"Um, no," smirked Harry. "I am somewhat familiar with the concepts. In fact, I'm thinking of getting a driving license. Hermione already has one and it might be convenient. Who are you looking to teach it? Hopefully a Muggle-born this time."

She smiled at them enigmatically and said, "That is still in negotiation."

The next two days were a flurry of activity for Harry and Hermione. They began with their Charms exam and followed up with Transfiguration that afternoon. After dinner in their quarters, Hermione headed out to take her Runes test all the while mumbling about failing everything.

The first day Lily spent time with her aunt, who along with Professor McGonagall and Neville, kept an eye on the two girls. At eight o'clock on the first night, the headmistress alerted them that she was outside their portrait hole. When Hermione let her in she was surprised to find that the older witch was not alone. Behind her, was a small house elf. The elf had the traditional bat like ears and huge eyes of her species. Her eyes were deep blue and her nose was small and round. "Mrs. Potter, this is Dotty, we have discussed her."

Still not entirely comfortable with leaving her children, but accepting the idea Hermione smiled and said, "It is nice to meet you, Dotty. I appreciate your willingness to help me."

The elf had yet to say something. She was looking at Hermione with great trepidation. It was when Harry walked in that she squeaked.

"Harry, this is Dotty, the elf that the headmistress has arranged for us," said Hermione.

"Oh, hello, Dotty," said Harry, "why don't you sit down and tell us about yourself?"

"Oh, Master Harry sir, it is so good to see you again and this is the new mistress. Dotty was worried about the young master, but Professor Dumbledore said he was well."

"What? Professor?" Harry looked at McGonagall confused.

"I'm sorry Potter, I haven't been able to discuss this with you yet, Dotty has been living at the house in Wales."

"Wales?" Harry looked at Hermione. "I still don't understand."

Hermione clapped her hand over her mouth and said, "Oh"

"Hermione?"

"There is a property in Wales, Harry," explained Hermione. "In the paperwork that was sent from Gringotts."

"You haven't mentioned it."

"We haven't talked about any of it. Mum isn't even halfway through all of it yet. She mentioned that there were several properties that we might want to look at before we decide what to do about living arrangements. We still own Godric's Hollow too," she finished softly.

Harry sighed. "Best to leave it as it is."

"That is what I thought. I'm sorry I didn't say anything to you, but I didn't realize..." Hermione frowned in thought. "There could be elves at all of them. We need to check on them."

"No, I understand." He looked back at the elf and asked, "How many of you are there?"

The elf pulled her ears and said, "Three, sir. Dotty is a good elf, sir."

"I am sure you are Dotty," Hermione soothed. "But do you have... you have watched children before?"

Looking a bit excited, Dotty nodded and said, "Yes Mistress that is what Dotty was told to do. Dotty is a nanny elf, Dotty took care of Master James and Master Harry when they were children. Before my master and mistress were sent away."

Harry was looking at the small being in his common room and sighed, "You took care of my father?"

"Yes Master, and Master James had me take care of Master when the Mistress was at work or out with the Master hunting dark wizards." Hermione knew that meant Order business.

"My mother worked?" asked Harry.

"Mistress Lily was training to be an Auror."

"I didn't know that," he said as he looked at Hermione.

"Mistress Lily was kind to house elves sir, Mistress Lily was kind to Dotty."

"I'm glad to hear that." Harry looked at McGonagall and asked, "Why didn't you tell me that she was from my house or whatever?"

"I didn't know you had not been made aware of the property and before I told you about the identity of the being I made arrangements with, I wanted to make sure that she had agreed to work here," the older witch replied.

Harry raised an eyebrow and said, "Agreed?"

"Yes, well, Dotty has been freed," McGonagall explained.

"Dotty is a good elf. Dotty will work hard for the master and mistress." The elf was in complete distress.

Hermione knelt the best she could and said, "I'm sure you are, Dotty, no one here is doubting that you are a hard working elf, but when were you freed?"

The elf pulled her ears down and whispered, "Mistress Lily insisted right before she went into hiding, she was afraid that bad wizards would hurt Dotty to find the master. She gave Dotty clothes so she wasn't bound by the house enchantments, but Dotty is a good elf and Dotty stayed with her house and defended it from bad wizards when they came looking for her master and mistress."

"That was very brave of you Dotty. Now how much are we paying you to take care of the children?" asked Hermione

"Oh, Dotty is a proper elf, even though she has been freed, Dotty doesn't except paying Miss," the elf protested.

Hermione looked at Harry in exasperation. He helped her stand then said, "We insist on a Galleon and two days off a month."

Looking at Hermione and realizing that she was not going to get any further with her than she had with Lily, Dotty said, "Mistress Lily told Dotty that she had to take five sickles and one day off a month. If it pleases Mistress, then Dotty accepts the same wages."

Hermione nodded reluctantly. "If that is what Mistress Lily agreed to, then we will honor that contract. Have you been paid for the last seventeen years?"

"Yes Mistress, the goblins bring Dotty three galleons and eight sickles a year."

"Well okay then, um, Dotty, why are you in a Hogwarts tea towel if you are a free elf?" asked Harry.

"Oh," Again she pulled down her batlike ears and looked distressed.

"It's not a reprimand, I'm just curious," said Harry quickly to prevent the elf from hurting herself.

"Dotty was afraid that you wouldn't let her care for the young miss if you knew she was a free elf."

"One of my very best friends was a free elf named Dobby," said Harry. "I was honored to know him."

"You was Dobby's master, sir?" said Dotty in awe. "You helped Dobby from bad wizards?"

Unsure how to answer Harry just said, "Dobby was a friend. A very brave friend."

Hermione was still on the clothes and asked, "Of course we wouldn't exclude you from watching the children for us, I prefer that you get paid and wish you would take more, but I understand. Now what do you normally wear?"

"Mistress Lily bought Dotty a dress Mistress."

"You wear it every day?" asked Hermione.

"Yes Mistress."

Astonished, Hermione clarified, "For the last seventeen years you have been wearing the same dress?"

"Dotty keeps it clean and repairs the wearing."

Taking a deep breath to organize her thoughts as not to offend the elf that was now her responsibility, Hermione said, "I am sure that you do, but we have provided our London elf with several tea towels so he is not required to wear the same one every day, and we will stop off at Gladrags or Madam Malkin's on our way home to get you several more dresses. You are a good elf and we don't want to make you feel bad about the clothes, but this will be easier."

They could tell that the little elf was having trouble accepting the offer of more clothes, but she nodded. Professor McGonagall nodded and said, "I will leave you then." The headmistress nodded to them and headed to the exit.

Before the portrait closed Dotty walked over to the kitchen and began cleaning up from dinner. Hermione was going to say something, but Harry caught her arm and shook his head. She sighed and nodded. "Dotty before you get too involved, this is my sister, Emma Granger. She is a first year. Once term begins she will be staying in her dorm, but tonight she is in the bed in the nursery. The baby is already asleep, and she is in our room, so you don't need to worry about her tonight."

"What is the young miss' name?" asked the elf.

"Lily," stated Hermione. "We named her after her grandmother. Harry and I are going to go study, but make yourself at home and... are you staying here with us or with the other elves?"

"The headmistress said Dotty was to stay with you. Dotty will create a cupboard." Harry flinched at the thought, but said nothing. Once they were out of school he would discuss quarters with any and all elves.

"So you are returning to London with us?" asked Hermione.

"If it pleases the Mistress."

"I think that it is for the best," the teen nodded. "It will give Lily a chance to get to know you. Oh, the other elves what are their names and primary positions?"

"Twiddle, he is in charge of the house, Miss, he is a good elf. Gubby was Master Porter's valet, but Master James didn't use him as one. When Master James and Mistress Lily lived at the house Gubby answered doors and Mistress Lily's telly-pone."

"There is a phone connection to the house?" Hermione asked almost excitedly.

"Yes Mistress, in a special room. The magic of the house made it so the mistress couldn't have a telly-pone anywhere else. She also had a magic box with moving pictures."

"Electricity? Is there a room with Muggle things? A telly?"

"Yes Miss."

Harry was contemplating what was said, if there was already a room in the house with electricity then there might be a way to add rooms to it. If not they would at least have one. Then he remembered a name. "Who was Master Porter?"

"Master Harry sir?" The elf was even more confused than Harry. "Master Porter was Master James father sir. He was Harry Potter's grandfather."

"Oh, I... I didn't know their names. I..." Harry thought about something then said, "His name was Porter Potter? That's rough."

"Not likely to find his name used again." Hermione looked at the elf and asked, "Are Gubby and Twiddle still at the house?"

"House elves need to take care of the house, Miss. Twiddle and Gubby will keep bad wizards away."

"Are Twiddle and Gubby free elves too?" she asked.

"Twiddle is a good elf, but Mistress Lily freed Twiddle. Gubby was already a free elf. Master Porter hired Gubby after Gubby was given clothes by a bad wizard. Master James healed Gubby. Gubby had many broken bones."

"What did he do to be freed?" asked Harry.

"Gubby is a good elf," Dotty protested.

"I have no doubt," placated Harry. "I'm just curious."

"Too much starch in Gubby's master's shorts, even though master had told Gubby light starch. Mistress Julia, that is Master Harry's grandmother, she found Gubby in the woods.

Deciding to deal with what all of it meant later, Harry said, "Are there any others, any at the other properties? Did you travel with the family?"

"Mistress Lily freed all of the elves. Mistress Lily wanted us to leave if the bad wizards came looking for the master and the mistress. There are four elves and an elfling at the house near Brighton. The elfling is not yet old enough to do work, but soon."

"No, we will not have children working. I will not permit that," Harry said firmly. "I think that we need to talk once we get back to London. Maybe you can take us to visit the houses and we should see the Black estate too. All of it can wait until then. We have some studying to do." Hermione tucked her sister in and reminded her to extinguish the lantern before going to sleep. She also knew that Dotty would check on her in several hours.

*~*HP*~*

It was only because Harry was insisting that Hermione left Lily with Dotty. The elf had listened to Hermione all morning about Lily's routine and her likes and dislikes. The elf found the sippy cup fascinating and spent several minutes taking it apart and putting it back together. When they returned at lunch they found several things had been added to their quarters. In addition to the fireplace grate that had been there before, all of the corners had been magically padded and a large cushion that Lily was playing on was near the couch. A cupboard had been installed and Dotty was in the process of showing Lily where her toys were located.

"Was she any trouble for you, Dotty?" asked Harry.

"Master should have warned Dotty that Miss Lily is doing magic."

Hermione looked stricken, "Oh Dotty, I'm sorry we forgot. It just that we are so used to it."

"Dotty is showing Miss Lily where her toys are. Dotty took her to find several things in the come and go room, but it was empty. The young mistress likes the music." She indicated the wireless on the counter that was playing what sounded like children's tunes that Hermione had never heard. She reasoned that it was a wizarding children's program.

"Just make us a list of what you want and we will get it for you," said Harry. "Most of her things are at home and we will pack them up before we come back."

*~*HP*~*

As agreed on before dinner, Harry and Hermione went to the headmistress' office to discuss the results of their N.E.W.T.'s. "Come in."

"Are you ready for us, Professor?" asked Hermione.

"Yes, Mrs. Potter. Have a seat. I don't have your Muggle Studies results back yet, but they are not truly important at this time. The results from your other exams have been posted and entered at the Ministry and also with the European Educational Council and the ICW. The other will be added when complete as will any you take in the spring."

"Yes, ma'am."

Keeping a straight face she handed them both a piece of parchment and waited. "I don't understand," said Harry. "What do all the numbers mean?"

"Those are your actual scores, not just your letter grades," explained McGonagall. "It is those numbers that are recorded. I believe that Mrs. Potter made a formal request to the Ministry to receive her O.W.L. scores." Hermione nodded. "That is what those are. Your official notification will be in standard form, but those are what we use."

Harry blinked if he was interpreting it correctly; he received an E in two of the subjects that were part of this report and an O on the other. "Professor, if you would break it down so I am sure that I understand it."

"Of course, Potter," she replied in her brisk tone. "The first number is the total possible points. The second is how many were possible on the written or theory portion and then the third the practical portion. The fourth number is your score for the written and the fifth is your score on the practical. The last number is your total score. The letter before the name of the class is your letter grade. Congratulations, Mister Potter.

"Thank you, ma'am." He looked at his wife who was staring at her paper. "Hermione?"

She smiled at him and said, "I missed one." He shook his head, clearly not understanding. "I only missed one. Charms, Transfiguration and Defense are all perfect scores. I missed one in Runes."

Harry jumped out of his seat, picked her up, and twirled her around. "Oh, Hermione. That is wonderful. I'm proud of you. Do you have any idea how brilliant you are? I'm glad we decided to come back."

"What about you, Harry?" asked Hermione.

"I didn't do nearly as well as you considering I don't study as hard, but I have been paying attention. Here look for yourself." He pulled her exam results from her hand and traded with his own.

"You got a perfect score in Defense," said Hermione excitedly. "There is even an extra credit point. What was it for?"

"Vanquishing a dark lord."

"Might be worth a point." Hermione looked at him with a grin and shook her head. "And an E in Charms and Transfiguration. I knew you could do it. I'm proud of you, Harry."

The headmistress interrupted them by saying, "Professor Flitwick will be disappointed that you will not be attending his class this year, but I dare say it is not necessary. He would like to meet with both of you, at your leisure, to discuss several more advanced defense and security charms."

"Of course."

"Now that we have the testing taken care of, are you both willing to take the positions?"

They looked at each other and nodded, "Yes ma'am, we will do it."

"Very good. I know you don't know what you are going to do after you finish your education and if this year goes well you are both welcome to stay on here, but for now these are just one year contracts. Take them with you, read them over, and send them with your owl."

"Yes ma'am," said Harry taking the two stacks of parchment. It was time to go home.

**A/N 1:** There is very little difference in Harry and Hermione's magical abilities. Remember that Harry is still recovering from the Horcrux and he is ten months younger than his wife, she also spends far more time than he does reading. Therefore she makes better marks. It is a choice that Harry makes. Is he capable of receiving an O? Yes, but he'd rather spend his time doing other things.

**A/N 2:** O.W.L. grades. How did Hermione only get an 'E' on her Defense Against the Dark Arts O.W.L.? She helped Harry with all of his research during fourth year and with all the work she put in to the DA, we are expected to believe that she is not capable of performing the spells or knowing when to use one? Uh huh. I have given Hermione an 'O' on her N.E.W.T. to reflect my opinion of her abilities. While I am on this rant, exactly how in the name of all that is good, did Ron earn an 'E' on his Potions O.W.L.?


	10. Wails

Disclaimer - Harry Potter and all the rights to it are owned by JK Rowling and her licensees. I make no money from this pastime.

A/N I don't particularly like Ron and Mrs. Weasley. While I have been kind to Ron in this story, it will not be the case with Mrs. Weasley and Ginny.

**Wails**

12 Grimmauld Place  
London

Hermione was standing in their bedroom doorway looking in at her husband, "We need to talk about what happened at the ball. Considering just how many people at the Ministry we actually trust, we need to ward the house so the Ministry can't track the magic inside, the whole property for that matter."

"Your mum and dad need to stay with us, Hermione. We can work something out so they can go back to dentistry, but at least until we know about their new baby they need to stay with us. Kingsley said there was a magical birth registry. We will have to find out if he or she is on it. Do you know how to do the wards you are talking about?"

"I think so. I'll talk to Professor Flitwick first, but it isn't like it is something the ministry wants the general population to know. I doubt that the spell would even be in the restricted section."

Harry looked around their bedroom and said, "Hermione, is the magic here detectable?"

"I don't know. Why?"

Harry frowned in thought. "I don't think that it is. Once Voldemort was able to take over the ministry he was able to break through all of the protections placed at the Burrow and places like that, the Death Eaters knew when someone said the taboo, but not when we were here, we said all the time. I wonder if this is some sort of magical vacuum."

"Maybe it is time I visit our library. I moved what looked questionable out into that other room so Emma didn't come across them, but it might be a good place to start."

"Muggle repelling charms aren't necessary though," said Harry.

"It isn't the Muggles I'm worried about." Hermione sighed then tried to sit on the bed. Harry refrained of making comments about how his wife walked of late and how she looked like an upside down turtle when she sort of fell onto their bed and had to flail about to get situated. He would help, but that irritated her more, so he let her be. The end was in sight as it was.

They emerged from their room the following morning to find Dotty explaining house elf enchantments to Emma. The young girl was watching with rapped attention. Hermione smiled at the elf. She was wearing a crisply ironed pleated shirt and a white blouse that bore the Potter family crest. On their way home from Hogwarts they had all stopped at Gladrags in Hogsmeade and picked up several outfits for Dotty. She was outfitted with two skirts and blouses, a dress similar to the one she already owned, a winter cloak, several pair of socks and a pair of shoes. As they neared the kitchen the couple groaned in unison. It was obvious that Mrs. Weasley had invited herself over yet again and was trying to talk Jane into letting her host Harry's birthday.

Knowing she was going to have to put her foot down, Hermione walked into the kitchen before even saying 'hello' said, "We appreciate your offer, Mrs. Weasley, but I would really like to do this for my husband. Like we said the other night, eighteen is a big birthday in the Muggle world and it is important to us to do this. It is as significant as seventeen is for wizards. The whole family is of course invited, but Mum and I are doing the planning."

Visibly affronted Molly Weasley sniffed then said, "Of course, dear." Two bound books were opened and she started on the wedding plans. "Now of course I chose these colors when I thought it would be my Ginny that would be getting married next, so the colors I've chosen won't look as nice on you. Of course Ginny will be your attendant."

Hermione blinked. "Actually, Mrs. Weasley, Harry and I are _already _married and other than Ron, if he is willing, we don't really need anyone else standing up with us. According to the research I have done, there will not be a license since the ministry already recognizes our marriage as binding and legal. In fact we don't really need anyone with us, but as Ron is our best friend we would like him to be."

"That is just not done and what will Ginny think? You already stole..."

It was at that moment that it dawned on Harry that while Molly Weasley might accept Hermione as his wife because it was presented to her fait accompli, she was not happy about it and believed that Hermione and the Grangers had stolen him from Ginny and the rest of the Weasley family. Before a shocked Hermione could answer, Harry replied, "We weren't expecting you this morning, Mrs. Weasley, and unfortunately the family has other plans." Hermione tried to cover her surprise at this news. "And I think that it would be better to discuss anything mildly upsetting when Lily is not in the room."

Startled that Harry was dismissing her Molly Weasley said, "Oh, of course, Harry dear. I am just trying to make it a special day for you regardless."

"Mum, I'm sure that their wedding was special. What are you doing here?" No one had seen Ron walk into the room.

"I just came by to talk to Mrs. Granger about the wedding."

"Well, I'm sure that it can wait. Like Harry said, we have some things to do."

"I will see you later?" asked Molly.

"We will be there, Mum. The letter we got from the goblins was very specific." Ron showed her out.

After they left the room Hermione looked at her mother who said, "I don't think that Molly Weasley approves of your marriage."

"Yeah, I kind of got that. Well obviously she has no say over my relationship with Hermione. It's like she can't let up on her big happy family dream," said Harry.

"Fred's will reading is this afternoon so she is probably a bit edgy and I have never really been her favorite person. I think she tolerated me when she thought that Ron fancied me, but now, she doesn't really feel like she has to put forth the effort." Hermione kissed Harry on the cheek as she watched him begin to feed their daughter breakfast. "So Harry, what plans do we have this morning?"

He smiled at her then looked at his mother-in-law and asked, "Jane, how would you like to go to Wales this morning?"

"Are we driving? I thought you needed to be at the bank this afternoon and just what is in Wales?"

"Well, I haven't really worked out how we are getting there, but we have a house there."

"It's the Potter family estate, Mum. The one Dotty came from." She looked at Harry and said, "As long as we know exactly where it is, we can Apparate. Between the two of us we can get everyone there eventually."

Dotty who heard her name and popped into the kitchen said, "We can use the Floo, Mistress."

Looking at Emma, Harry was concerned. He remembered his first trip by Floo. "What if they get lost in the Floo, take a wrong grate or misspeak and end up somewhere else?"

"Dotty can find them sir, Master and Miss just need to call Dotty and Dotty will come to them."

"Hermione?"

"You and I can take the girls and Dotty can take Mum, which just leaves Dad for the Floo."

"Okay, how about an hour?" Everyone just nodded.

Ron walked back into the room and said, "Sorry about that. She is at home alone with Ginny listening to her complaining about her lost dreams. Mum hasn't been the same since Bellatrix cursed her and then Fred... She's taken to calling George, Fred sometimes."

"We will make it through," said Harry. "We're going to figure out how many elves we have. Are you okay here with Luna today?"

"I'm taking her down to the Ministry to get her Apparition license and then maybe we will have lunch to celebrate," replied Ron.

"Then we'll just see you at Gringotts." Harry spoke to the room aloud. "Kreacher"

"Master called Kreacher," his deep voice croaked out.

"Yes, we are going out today to look at the other properties. We will not be here for lunch."

An hour later Dotty popped back into the room and smiled. Richard had already been given a cursory lesson on Floo travel and was eager to give it a try. He threw the powder in and called out "Potter Hall" as he stepped into the grate. At the same time Harry holding Emma, Hermione with Lily, and Dotty with Jane disappeared from the front step.

Dotty let Jane go and scurried into the house to find Richard. Hermione gasped as she looked around. Two hundred meters away was the Irish Sea. The surrounding hills and countryside were green and covered in purple wildflowers. A squeaky voice called out from behind them, "Welcome to Potter Hall masters and mistresses. I is Twiddle and this is Gubby. We is the elves here."

Coming back to himself, Harry looked at them and smiled. They were both wearing little trousers and jumpers. "I'm Harry and this is my wife, Hermione." Hermione smiled at the small elves. "The little one Hermione is holding is our daughter, Lily. I think Hermione's father came through the grate so you have already met Richard and this is Hermione's mother, Jane, and their youngest for now, Emma."

Taking hold of his hand Hermione whispered, "Harry it's-"

"Why don't we go in and have a look around?"

The three Potters and the three Grangers walked into the house together and it was all Hermione could do to not cry. The entrance was large with a staircase that led to the upper floors. They were directed to studies, drawing rooms, and dining areas. When they got to the kitchen Hermione gasped and said, "It's modern."

"Mistress Lily insisted, but if it pleases Mistress Herminnie it can be put back."

Shaking her head at the house elf mutilation of her name, Hermione said, "No, no, it's better this way. Updated is better. Um, the toilets, are they modern too?"

"Mistress Lily made many changes when she and Master James returned from Hogwarts," replied the elf.

"Were you expecting what was at Grimmauld Place before we changed it?" asked Harry.

"Actually yes or worse the Burrow."

The next room they wandered into was the library. It was huge. At least five times the size as the one in London. It was not quite as large as Hogwarts, but for a private collection it was very impressive. As she ran her hands over many of the bindings, Hermione realized that not all of the books were magical. "Harry, there are Muggle books here too. Look, Emma, Pride and Prejudice..." She pulled the Sense and Sensibility volume out of its assigned area and gasped when she realized just how old the book was. "Harry, I think this is a first edition."

Jane was immediately at her daughter's side and she carefully set the book down on one of the oak reading tables.

"Those be Mistress Lily's books. Master James is giving them to her for presents," said Twiddle.

Leaving his wife to stare at the rare book Harry wandered around the room then asked, "Are all the Muggle books my mother's?"

"Oh no, Master," explained Twiddle. "Master James and Master Harry were not the first Potter's to marry Muggle-born witches and I's been told that Master Henry Potter was liking Muggle literature."

As he was about to laugh at the elf when an almost frightened "Harry!" came from the other side of the room.

He was immediately at her side, "What's the matter?"

She just swallowed hard and pointed at the large portrait hanging above them. "Hermione is that... are those..."

"Welcome home, Harry. We've been hoping that we would see you soon," came a soft voice from the portrait.

Slowly Harry approached the painting and reached out and gently touched Lily's cheek. The woman in the portrait closed her eyes and it was obvious that she was trying not to cry. "Mum?"

She beamed at him then said, "Stand back and let me see you properly." Harry took several steps back. "You look just like you father."

"Dad?"

"It's good to see you, son. Now who do you have with you?"

"Oh, um, this is my wife, Hermione, and our daughter, Lily. She just turned a year old."

Lily turned to look at Hermione and smiled gently. "Come closer, Hermione, I would like to see you and bring my... my granddaughter with you."

"She has your eyes, Lils," observed James.

"She's beautiful," Lily whispered.

Harry blinked and took in the surrealness of the situation. There had been so many times in his life that he wished to speak with them. "Oh, um, Mum, Dad, these are Hermione's parent's Jane and Richard Granger and Emma."

Lily furrowed her brow and said, "I'm sorry, I don't remember you from Hogwarts. Are you any relation to Miranda Granger? She was in the year above us."

Embarrassed, Hermione said, "I'm Muggle-born."

James chuckled and said, "I don't see why that should surprise anyone." All of a sudden he grew serious and said, "We were transferred right before we headed to Godric's Hollow. The elves have been good at giving us information about you as it came to them, but when you are ready we would like to hear about it."

Harry nodded, "Um, when I can. It is over and we lost so many, so many friends. In fact we can't stay long today, we have to go to Gringotts in a bit for a friend's will reading," he said despondently.

"You'll come back won't you, Harry? You'll come back and see us?" asked Mrs. Potter with a pleading tone.

"Of course. Libraries are always Hermione's favorite room in the house so you will be seeing quite a bit of her. We... we are living at Grimmauld Place in London right now, but plan to move soon, but wherever it is, we will take you with us, that is if it is okay with you."

"We'd like that, son. So you are staying with old Padfoot. Bring him 'round soon, we'd like to see him too," said James.

Harry's face looked stricken. He didn't know how to tell his parents that their old friend was gone, both were gone and it was their other friend that sold them out.

"Oh, Mr. and Mrs. Potter, I..."

"Please call us Lily and James, Hermione."

"Yes, Lily and James. Um, I'm sorry to be the one to tell you, but Sirius died several years ago, at the end of our fifth year. He was in a duel with his cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange, and she... she killed him."

"Padfoot. He went down fighting, that was how he would have wanted it." James held Lily to him as she began to cry. "What about the rest of our old friends? Remus or Peter? Have you met any more of them?"

"Remus and his wife were killed the night Harry defeated Voldemort," supplied Hermione.

"His wife?" James smiled. "He finally got enough courage to marry someone. Who?"

"Sirius' cousin's daughter, Nymphadora Tonks. She was Andromeda Black Tonks and Ted Tonks daughter," supplied Hermione.

"Yes, little Dora. I do remember her."

"They had a little boy, his name is Teddy," said Harry. "I'm his godfather."

"You'll bring us a photo won't you Harry? Do you know Peter?" asked Lily.

Harry didn't know what to say. "Yes, I knew him."

"Is he gone too?" asked Lily sadly.

Harry looked away. He took little Lily from Hermione and held her tightly to him. Realizing that she was the one that needed to tell them she said simply, "Peter... you made him your secret keeper. He turned over the information to Voldemort fairly quickly."

"He was the spy?" James shouted. "He was the mole?"

"I'm sorry," Hermione whispered.

"He was our best friend! He... Lily used to tutor him. He stood up for us at our wedding."

"I'm sorry," she whispered again.

James closed his eyes and shook his head. "Please don't be sorry, Hermione. We... we made a terrible mistake. I thought that I could trust the three of them with my life, with the lives of my wife and child. Who else is gone?"

"Mad Eye was killed about a year ago; Voldemort himself killed him along with Amelia Bones. There was also Emmeline Vance, um, Snape turned Dumbledore's spy and spent all this time getting on Voldemort's good side. He killed him right before the final battle."

"He turned round?" asked James in surprise. "What made him do that?"

All Harry said was, "Love."

James was confused. "Who was she?"

Neither Harry nor Hermione answered they only looked at Lily and smiled. "There were several others, um, the Longbottom's were tortured and have been in St. Mungo's for the last sixteen years, but their son Neville is a good friend of ours, and of course, Dumbledore was killed a bit over a year ago."

"Albus is gone?" asked Lily.

Harry and Hermione both nodded.

The subject matter was changed to happier ones as soon as they heard about Dumbledore. For the next thirty minutes they all chatted with the figures in the portrait and Hermione found herself wishing that she was able to meet her mother-in-law in the flesh. She knew that she would have found a kindred spirit in Lily Potter.

"Why don't we help give you a tour of the house? Lily worked on most of the changes herself."

Richard looked around and asked, "Um, I'm sorry, I don't understand."

"They can travel into other frames, Dad," explained Hermione. "If we had another enchanted portrait of them somewhere, they would be able to go from one location to another. Like that one we have of Pineas Nigellus in London. He was Headmaster of Hogwarts for a brief amount of time and we are able to communicate to Professor McGonagall through him."

"Is Minerva still teaching?" asked Lily.

"She is the headmistress. This year she will teach the fifth through seventh years and I will take first through fourth," replied Hermione.

"Transfiguration?"

"My wife scored a perfect score on her Transfiguration N.E.W.T. I will have you know. We still need to go back to finish up some of our classes. We both need to take Potions and Herbology and Hermione is in Arithmancy also, but we've finished everything else. In fact Hermione took the Transfiguration, Charms, Defense, and Runes N.E.W.T.s and between the four of them only missed one."

"Runes?" asked Lily.

"Yes, I wish I knew what it was too."

"Why didn't you complete your education last year?" asked James looking confused.

"We weren't able to attend school. Well, I couldn't as I'm Muggle-born and Voldemort had taken over the Ministry. Things were really bad. Harry wouldn't have been safe either so we..." She looked at her sister and smiled, "We had some things we needed to do, then Harry was finally able to defeat him."

"Did it work?" asked Lily.

"Did what work?" asked Harry confused.

"My charm, did it work? I was working on a protective charm. Is that what happened? The elves never said."

Harry blinked at his mother and said, "It was intentional? You..." He lifted his hair and said, "This is where the curse hit me. It rebounded and delayed him for ten years, but yes it worked."

Hermione brushed tears from her cheeks and snuggled into Harry. "It worked perfectly." She swallowed hard and said, "I'm sorry we'll never get a chance to meet. I think we might have been great friends."

"I'm sure we would have been. Now you don't have to worry about your mother-in-law butting in."

"It would have been a small price to pay; at least you are the real thing, now I have to deal with Mrs. Weasley."

"Molly Weasley nee Prewett?" clarified Lily.

"The very one," said Hermione as she rolled her eyes.

"She and I... we never really saw eye to eye," said Lily with a small smile at Hermione's display. "She is very, shall we say, traditional and I wasn't. She and Arthur were already out of school before we started, but her youngest brother was a year ahead of us, Fabian Prewett. We dated a little a while."

"A little while? It was almost a year," contradicted James.

Lily continued on as if she'd not heard him. "We got on well enough while we were dating but she became fairly vocal about her disapproval of me after I ended things with him."

Harry looked down at his watch, the one that had been Fabian Prewett's, and wondered if it was given to him intentionally.

"Her youngest son, Ron, is our best friend and Harry was able to spend quite a bit of time with them on holidays. Mrs. Weasley feels that she knows what is best for Harry and it is her daughter, not me."

"Hermione, you know better," said Harry. "I would never have made it without you."

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "She came into my house, my kitchen and was upset that your wife and mother-in-law, your family, was planning your birthday party. She got upset that we only want Ron with us at this bonding that we were talked in to. We're already married, we have a baby and another on the way, and we're in the book, Harry, yet she sat there and said I stole you from Ginny. Who has thrown herself at you on a number of occasions and she is telling Witch Weekly that you are not our baby's father or that I trapped you into marriage. That is not even taking into account she told the Ministry, the Prophet, and Witch Weekly that I was married to Ron and not you."

"You're in the book?" asked Lily.

Blinking suddenly realizing that there were others listening to her rant, Hermione answered, "Yes. Hagrid told us that you were too."

"We were," said Lily nodding. "You can go see it, or at least you used to be able to. How did you discover it?"

"My wand, Harry could always use it well, but it was lost during a situation with Bellatrix, Lucius Malfoy, and Fenrir Greyback." She heard Lily gasp. "I got a new one; the core changed. It's a twin to the one Harry has. Willow, ten and a quarter inches-"

"Phoenix feather," said Lily.

"Yes"

"Was mine found?" the woman in the portrait asked.

Harry nodded, "It's in our vault."

"Get it out and see if Hermione can use it. It isn't a bad idea to have a spare. You are right Hermione, I am sure we would have been great friends and I hope that we can be in this limited capacity. Don't worry about Molly, she is closed minded. She always put on airs because she was pureblood. Make sure next time she says something that she knows we spent the morning getting to know each other and how well we are getting on."

"Thank you."

"Now," said Lily, "about this bonding, you were married, in a Muggle ceremony? How long ago?"

Harry finally replied, "About a year and a half ago. Hermione was already seventeen, but I was still sixteen. We had it done in Scotland so we didn't have to convince Aunt Petunia to sign consent and Jane arranged for the vicar. Dumbledore and McGonagall were there and the Ministry and Gringotts both certified it, but we've been talked into a bonding ceremony."

"Why would... you were sent to Petunia?"

"That is a story for another day," said Harry. Talking to his parents' portrait was taxing enough; he didn't think that he would be able to add Aunt Petunia to the story as well. Harry ran his hands through is hair and didn't see his father smirk at his mother. "We don't really have the time to do it justice."

"Well, I have nothing against Muggle ceremonies. James and I had both. My grandparents insisted on it. Grandmum didn't think that anything that was done in the wizarding world could possibly be legal. If you weren't in the book, I would say that what you have is enough, unless you want to do a bonding ceremony, but because you have already soul bonded, this will complete it. Trust me it is worth it."

"I didn't realize," said Hermione.

Lily smiled indulgently at her. "Hermione. Is that from _The Winter's Tale_?"

"Yes."

"It was Richard's favorite when we were young and I've always liked it," said Jane. "Her middle name is Jane. Not just as it is my name, but for Jane Austen."

"So Emma…?"

"Yes and her middle name is Virginia."

"Virginia Woolf?" asked Lily.

"I think your mum liked to read Harry."

"She was a bookworm," chuckled James.

"And my granddaughter. What is her middle name?"

"Jane. Lily Jane Potter," supplied Harry.

Smiling Lily said, "Well Miss Lily Jane Potter, you are absolutely lovely and Nan loves you very much." The toddler giggled.

James smiled then said, "Let's go see the rest of the house, Lils."

They looked at the guest wing first. All of the baths had been modernized. "There are so many. We don't know this many people. I can't imagine when we would need ten guest rooms"

"From the looks of the ball the other night, I would say that this many people want to know you," said Jane with a grin.

"Yes, well the ones who would ever be invited for an overnight can be counted on one hand," said Harry.

"Two, the Weasley's are great in number," pointed out Hermione.

"I usually only count them as a single unit," he replied.

They looked at rooms and Hermione found very little that she would change in any of them. "When did you update them and how long had it been?" she asked Lily who was waiting in a frame of children playing in the water. She was sitting off to the side on the grass as to not get wet.

"We were the first in five generations to live here. They all chose Brighton or London instead so things were about two hundred or more years behind."

"London?" Hermione frowned and looked at her mother. "I don't remember a London property."

"Oh, that went to your grandfather's cousin, James. What was his name?"

"Alexander Bones. He had a son and daughter, Amelia and Parker."

"That must be where Susan lives," said Hermione. "We have a classmate, Susan Bones, Amelia was her aunt or I think, great aunt. Madam Bones was killed shortly after Sirius. I've always thought it was so she couldn't become minister. She was the head of MLE at the time. We will have to tell Susan that she is your cousin, hmm, third or fourth maybe."

"Beats Diddykins."

"Who is Diddykins?" asked Lily.

"Dudley. Petunia's son," replied Harry flatly.

Lily didn't miss the tightened pained expression on Hermione's face and decided to speak about the subject later when Harry was not around.

Lastly they made it to the family rooms. Hermione smiled as she walked into the nursery that was no doubt set up for Harry. The red and gold colors dominated the walls while little snitches zipped around. A magical mobile was hung above the cot. Hermione gently laid her sleeping daughter in the cot and smiled sadly at her husband.

"Was I born here?" asked Harry.

"Yes," replied Lily. "We left when you were ten months old. I... I've not been in here before. It was too hard. Not knowing what was happening to you, how you were. I'm glad the little one is able to use it."

Dotty appeared instantly. She hopped up in the rocking chair and smiled at Hermione. "Dotty will listen out Mistress. Dotty will let Mistress know when Miss Lily is awake and needing you."

"Thank you Dotty," said Hermione.

They left the room and began to wander the floor. It was when they entered the master bedroom that Hermione had made up her mind. The windows looked out over the water. A large bay window with a window seat sat perfectly situated to watch a sunset. "I've been to Brighton, Harry. It is lovely and fun to visit, but it is very busy with tourists. We'll look of course, but..."

"Are we home Hermione?"

"We're home Harry, we're home."

After a few minutes Harry guided his wife out into the hall and said, "So, I heard a rumor that you have a telly."

Lily laughed; it sounded so much like Harry's that Hermione gaped. "Follow me."

Hermione looked at a second large room and asked, "Are there two masters?"

"The house in designed for more than one generation, which is why there are so many bedrooms. We used the far one as a lounge. Come see."

The couple chuckled as they looked onto what looked like a Muggle teenager's bedroom. It was filled with beanbag chairs, a telly, a telephone, and lava lamp. "You won't mind if we add a sofa. Maybe we can make a playroom and move the beanbags."

"I think it needs a Playstation, Hermione."

"I wouldn't mind an office. The more rooms that get electricity, the better. Just think a computer."

Harry looked at her skeptically, "It would blow. You will have to ward the room." Hermione nodded.

After saying goodbye to Harry's parents they were shown the out buildings. There was a pool house and carriage house. A fairly spacious two bedroom apartment was on the grounds. According to Twiddle it was built as a guest house for one of the cousins. Hermione left instructions to update everything and to look into permits from the ministry to have it wired for electricity. Her parents would need it. If they would consent, it was the perfect solution for her parents. The baby wasn't due for a while yet and after, they would arrange a room for Emma inside the main house once she returned from school.

*~*HP*~*

They returned to Grimmauld Place and sat in the study. "What did you think of the house, Mum?" asked Hermione.

"It was lovely. You've never really liked Brighton, Hermione. It would still be prudent to visit the others, just to be sure. Maybe even the Black properties too, but I have a feeling that you are going to tell me that you are moving to Wales."

Hermione nodded.

"We'd like you to come with us, Jane," added Harry. "With Emma's situation and the unknown status of the new baby, not to mention all the Death Eaters and Sympathizers still lurking around, we just want to keep you safe. I don't know what we can do about work, but-"

"Actually Harry," broke in Richard, "we have been considering another offer. Something far more interesting and given our current situation, practical."

"What is it?"

"Never you mind right now, but when we decide for sure, we will let you know. Regardless, we will take you up on your offer to go with you. We weren't able to spend much time with you while you were in school, with the Riddle situation as it was, we missed quite a bit. Your mother and I have enjoyed spending the time with you these last few months and getting to know Harry better."

"Thanks, Dad," smiled Hermione.

"When are we moving?" asked Richard.

"It won't take long to pack up, but within the next few weeks. Maybe by Harry's birthday, if that's okay with you love?" she asked the last looking at her husband.

"It would be a great way to celebrate. Where exactly were we, by the way?" asked Harry.

"Your mum told me there was a Muggle village about ten kilometers away," said Hermione, "but it was very small. Driving over when we do move would be a good idea. We should probably get a Muggle post box too."

"We should be leaving for Gringotts soon," stated Harry looking at his watch once more and frowning.

*~*HP*~*

Hermione packed Lily's changing bag and they stepped out onto the front step. Holding tightly to their daughter, Hermione found herself just outside the Leaky Cauldron in Diagon Alley. "Will you get the passageway, Harry?"

He pulled out his wand and began to tap the bricks. "We haven't read the paper since the ceremony, who knows what Witch Weekly has printed about us."

"As long as it is true, it doesn't matter. That solicitor we hired in May is supposed to be on the lookout for that sort of thing and Kreacher has been instructed to burn or banish any Howlers that come for us and I believe that he has taken it upon himself to screen our mail. He asked me for a list of people we wished to receive post from. I haven't asked further, but there is a pile of other names to go through. Let's go."

They made their way through the crowed shopping corridor to the snowy white building at the end. As soon as they entered the goblins bowed and said, "Greetings Mr. Potter, Mrs. Potter and Miss Potter. Welcome, please follow me."

As he was leaving them Hermione said, "Thank you and may all your ventures be profitable."

Harry leaned over and asked, "Is that the standard salutation?"

"I think so. I have a book on Goblin customs, but it is vague and I'm having trouble finding something better."

"I think he smiled at you after you said it."

"Come on let's sit down. Look there's Ron." They slid into the chairs next to Ron and looked around. Other than Lee Jordan who was in a fairly heated conversation with Ginny from the way the pair was gesticulating, they were the only non family members in the room.

Molly and Arthur arrived and took seats at the front. Mrs. Weasley was already crying. A small goblin stood in the front of the room and began to speak, "Welcome clan of Fred Weasley. I will begin by reading the will of Fred Castor Weasley."

_"I, Fred Castor Weasley, being of sound mind (hush George, Harry, there is no call for that) and having a complete body, do decree this to be my last will and testament. I am writing this and posting it with Gringotts solicitors as opposed to the Ministry. As of this date, the Ministry fell just over a month ago and we have no idea when control will no longer be with You-Know-Who. If I have left you in the state in which he is still at his power, I bid you luck my friends and hope that the endeavors of Harry, Ron, and Hermione turn fruitful._

_First to my brother, George Pollux, I leave all my possessions. He knows the ones I wish to pass on to someone else and I trust that he will do so without a written directive. Are you 'earing me George? I also leave him five percent interest in Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. To my parents, Arthur William and Molly Prewett Weasley, I leave to each of you five percent of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. To my good friend Lee Jordan, I leave to you one percent of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. For my sister, Ginevra Molly Weasley, and brothers William Arthur, Charles Gideon, and Percival Ignatius Weasley, I leave to you one percent of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. If Percy has chosen not to attend this reading, then his one percent will revert to George Weasley. My good friend, Harry Potter. I can't say enough about what knowing you has done for me, for my family. We all owe you a great deal of gratitude and now you, along with my brother and Hermione are on a quest to be able to defeat You-Know-Who. I wish you well and good luck. If you are currently living then I leave to you five percent of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. If Harry has preceded me in death, then I leave his five percent to his wife, Hermione Granger Potter, and upon her death, their daughter, I was not able to discover the child's name, but Minerva McGonagall will be able to provide the necessary information. I know that my knowledge of your marriage and child will surprise you Harry, but it is amazing what is picked up with Extendable Ears. I have kept what I learned to myself, not even divulging it to George. I hope my secret helps keep her safe. If your marriage is not public, the goblins had instructions to discuss these terms with you privately. Lastly, Ronald Bilius Weasley, I want you to know how proud I am of you. It was my honor and pleasure to call you brother. I wish you good health on your quest with Harry. A true Gryffindor is what you are. I know that you fancied being an Auror for a while, Ron, and if that is what you want to do, I believe that you should do so, but I also want to provide you with an alternative. Perhaps when all of this is over, you will have had enough fighting dark wizards. To Ron, I leave you twenty percent of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes._

_I hope next time you hear someone laugh you will think of me. Yours sincerely, Fred Castor Weasley."_

The goblin continued, "Upon completion of reading of this testament, the appropriate shares were entered into Gringotts ledgers. No disbursements from Mr. Fred Castor Weasley's shares have been distributed from his date of death until today. All gold has been transferred to the appropriate vaults. Miss Weasley and Mister Ronald Weasley will need to see an account manager about setting up individual vaults before leaving the premises today. Good day."

George came to sit next to Ron and said, "Welcome aboard. I do hope that you will stay on after school."

"I think I would like that. I don't much fancy being an Auror anymore. Is that why you had me around all summer?" asked Ron.

"We talked about it. I knew what he planned to do, I supported his decision. You are the second highest share holder, just above Harry and Hermione."

"Mum and Dad got five too."

"They were already a ten percent owner."

Ron turned and looked at his friend confused, "Why, er, how?"

"He was our financial backer and Hermione has been looking over some of our formulas for us off and on when we have a question. That reminds me," George turned to look at Harry. "Ginny came in to visit and Verity noticed that several of the Love Potions were missing after she left. They are very weak and cause only five or ten minutes of moony behavior, but just in case, you should probably stay away from Ginny while you're eating or drinking something for a while."

"She's already tried."

"What?" exclaimed Hermione, Ron, and George.

"Sixth year, I think she has already tried. There were odd moments that I couldn't figure out why I was staring at her or upset that she was with Dean. It occurred to me after she brought up that Hermione must have used one on me. I checked Hermione's book, she picked up one from the Hogwarts library, and it said that love potions won't work because of the soul mate thing. She was wasting her time. It's bothersome and I doubt that we will ever be able to repair the damage, but…" Harry shrugged. "I'll be on the lookout."

"Harry, Hermione," came a voice from behind them.

"Hi, Lee. How are you?"

"Good, things are good. So this is the little one? George talks about her constantly. He thinks that she is quite special. I only saw her briefly and from a good distance at the awards ceremony."

"What are you doing now days?" asked Harry.

"I'm still working for WWN."

"That's great."

"Anyway, I just wanted to say thank you. I hope what I did during the war helped."

"It was brilliant Lee, thanks," said Harry.

"So Ginny isn't really happy with the two of you."

"I never led her on, she just wouldn't take no for an answer," stated Harry.

Lee chuckled then shook his head, "We all knew that the two of you would end up together. There was no way some other witch was going to become a higher priority than Hermione in your life. Ginny just doesn't get that. I feel sorry for whoever ends up with Ron. She is going to have to share that top spot. Most women don't like to do that."

"Ron'll be okay," said Hermione while smiling at Ron across the room. "I have a feeling we already know who he will get with and she respects our relationship."

"Congratulations again. I've got to get home, Katie is making dinner."

"You and Katie Bell?" asked Harry smiling.

"We hooked up after the war, the old team except you was spending quite a bit of time together and she..."

"How's Alicia?" asked Harry.

"She's gone to stay with her family in Kent. Hopefully that helps."

"It was good to see you Lee."

After he left Harry looked at Hermione and said, "Why don't we get home and then talk about a timeline."

"Sounds good."

Just to be sure, Harry and Hermione spent the next day visiting their other properties. The Brighton house was lovely and Hermione could see the appeal, but not as a home. They would come on holiday, spend time with friends, let the children visit the sea or play at the pier, but it would not be where they lived. A cottage near a border town was pleasant, but not nearly large enough for their family and fairly isolated from any Muggle communities.

Two of the three Black properties were developed. A large dark house twenty kilometers from Hogsmeade and another in the north west of England were the sort of places that dark wizards congregated. The house in the North West even had dungeons. Each location housed one elf, Kreacher's brother and sister. Both were as foul as he had been up until a year ago. Deciding that they didn't want to live in either house anyway, they would wait until out of school before making plans to deal with either situation.

*~*HP*~*

12 Grimmauld Place  
London

"I found it!" exclaimed Hermione. "Or at least I think I found it."

"Found what?" asked a confused Harry.

"That spell that will alter the wards and make the house untraceable. I'm taking the Muggle repelling charms off, but leaving it Unplottable. As long as the magic recognizes me as your wife, it should work. If not, I think I can teach you how to do it."

"What protections are we putting on it?"

"Um, I've talked to your mum, she was quite brilliant in charms, and she had some suggestions. I've been practicing the spells with her help."

"Hermione, the two of you have spent hours shut away together. Dad was complaining that she kicked him out of the frame so the two of you could work. He and Richard were watching football on the telly together. It was the oddest thing." Harry shook his head at oddity of the situation. "Did those journals we got out of the vault help?"

"Yes and she still had several at the house too. She didn't know about anything she was working on at Godric's Hollow of course, but it wouldn't be a bad idea to figure out a way that we can search the house safely for anything that we can use, anything that Sirius missed. If you're not ready, then I'll go after the baby is born. She said that if I use her wand I should be able to make the wards acknowledge me. I can take Ron with me."

"Her wand works for you?"

"Really well actually. Not as well as my own, but not any different than when you would use my old ivy one. Lily picked it up this morning and gold sparks shot out of the end. We can teach her with it until she is old enough to have her own."

Nodding in thought, Harry said, "Tell me about what you are going to do to the house."

Adopting her lecture tone, Hermione began, "I'm making magic untraceable and securing the wards so they respond only to us. Certain people will be able to Apparate inside, just inside the front door. All others will be funneled to an Apparition point that will act as a gate. The Floo will work the same, except we will have to open it temporarily for non authorized users. We will leave it Unplottable and since Mum and Dad can see it, it doesn't have any Muggle repelling charms."

"Did we get those permits from the ministry? How does it work?" asked Harry.

"We aren't the only ones who want a CD player. Muggle-borns have been working on this for a while, so we are reaping the benefit. It just uses magic and runs the device, but there is no electricity. We can get a microwave too. It's a fairly complicated charm and we can try to do it ourselves, but there are people at the ministry who do it on a regular basis and that might be easiest, at least I can watch how it is done and if we need to expand I can do it myself later."

"We're all packed up here, so when you are ready to go, we can. I was wondering if we could talk about Lily," said Harry with a bit of nervousness.

Concerned at her husband's tone, Hermione asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just that I would rather we give her a different room than the nursery that is already set up. If this baby is a boy then we can use it, if not, then, I don't know, but..."

"But you want your daughter to have something a bit more feminine and you don't want to change the room."

"Yeah"

"That's fine, Harry. It isn't like we are hurting for space. I think I will be ready tomorrow. I just need all of us inside the wards when I set them and probably Ron and Luna too. I don't see why anyone else needs to be able to come and go at will."

**A/N:** Taboo. Since this is not a rewrite I haven't taken it out, but my actual view of it is that it is absurd. If the Ministry was able to track the usage of a word, then they would have done so for the Unforgivable curses. It was created as a way to get Harry, Hermione, and Ron into Malfoy Manor and to give Harry another reason to feel guilty about something. In this case it is saying the word that leads to Hermione's torture. Of course we did get to see Ron's ineptitude displayed once again, so it wasn't a total loss.


	11. Birthday Wishes

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Star Wars.

**Birthday Wishes**

31 July 1998  
Potter Hall  
Wales

"Are you sure that you can manage it Ron?" Hermione asked.

They were standing in the kitchen of the new house as Hermione was going over her list of things that she still needed to accomplish before the party began.

"We've gone over the paper notes, Hermione," said Ron for what he felt must have been the fifth time. "I give him what he asks for then go to the alley and bring the boxes back here. It shouldn't be that difficult. It's not like you are asking me to figure out that pipe train or anything and you have already told them what to make. I _can _interact with Muggles you know."

She looked at him in confusion. "Pipe train?"

"The one in London."

"The tube?" she said incredulously.

"Right, that's what I said. Did you get any of those fizzy drinks?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Yes, loads of flavors and some other Muggle treats."

Hermione had invited most of Harry's friends to his party, the group she assumed Mrs. Weasley was going to have over a few weeks prior. While it had been quite a bit of work and her back had been bothering her all day, she was glad that she was able to do it. Harry had never had a proper birthday party before. His sixteenth, her parents received permission from Dumbledore and with Tonks disguised as Hermione's grandmother should there be trouble, they celebrated at a local restaurant. Last year for his seventeenth, it was just the Weasleys and the some of the Order. Unfortunately, the party crashing Minister ruined it. It had taken her weeks, but she finally found Muggle party favors that she liked. Harry was going to have a Star Wars theme. The original films had been re-released the year before and she thought the symbolism was appropriate, besides growing up every boy she knew loved it, and Harry never had the chance. She was going to make it up to him. A video machine was on her list of purchases and Hermione had hooked it up to the new telly. She bought all three tapes of the films too.

The ward alarm was sounding and she knew that the first of their guests was arriving. Hermione still hadn't figured out how to set it so she was able to identify the visitor before heading outside, but it was something that she and Lily were working on.

Since it was fairly early, she had a good idea who was at the gate. Only Molly Weasley would come so early insisting that she was there to help. Hermione had left strict instructions with the elves that she was to approve any changes before they were made and if Mrs. Weasley tried to alter anything, stop her. For the night, the portrait of James and Lily was moved into the main sitting room where the party would take place.

"Hello, Mrs. Weasley," said Hermione with a plastered on smile. Since the older woman's outburst the morning of Fred's will reading, Hermione used every excuse she could come up with to avoid having to see the woman. It had worked surprisingly well so far. "I wasn't expecting anyone this early, but please let me show you inside."

Molly Weasley looked about the property with her mouth slightly agape. A hard look crossed her face momentarily as she took everything in, then she smiled at Hermione and said, "I know how much work this sort of thing is, dear, and I wanted to make sure that Harry's day is special. After all, he means so much to us."

Choosing to ignore her, Hermione answered, "Well, there isn't anything left to do, but why don't you come in, perhaps a cup of tea?"

"I really should help in the kitchen, dear."

Hermione ushered her into the house and steered them away from the area where they would hold the party. "Actually, Twiddle made the cake this morning. It is an old Potter family tradition and since he has missed all of Harry's birthdays, I left it to him, except the decoration, and he did a nice job with the theme."

"Yes, that Muggle toy, but Harry does enjoy playing Quidditch."

"Yes, he does enjoy flying, but he likes this too and since my parents and I were planning the party, this is what we chose."

Molly sat in a chair and looked around. The room was well furnished; a vase of fresh flowers sat on a side table, there were even several family photographs set on the mantle. "Had you planned on any decorations dear? I have several things at home I bought just for this occasion."

"Thank you, the room where we are holding the party is all set up, but I am leaving that as a surprise."

Mrs. Weasley's face faltered a bit then she smiled and said, "Just point me to the kitchen dear and I will help with preparing the food."

"I appreciate the offer, Mrs. Weasley," said Hermione with false sincerity, "but everything is taken care of. We are having pizza. I also have crisps and a few other things. Not to worry, there will be plenty of food."

"Pizza?"

"It is Muggle, although Italian wizards might eat it. Muggle teenagers especially like it. It is a type of pie with different toppings. Because not very many of you have tried it before, we ordered more variety than we normally would so you may taste them all. In addition, a crisp is a potato. You'll see."

Lily Potter, who had been watching the exchange from one of the portraits in the room, decided to make her presence known to the older witch. "Oh Hermione, I just saw the decorations, they are perfect."

Molly Weasley looked over to see where the voice came from and was surprised to see Lily Potter staring out of a portrait at her. "Lily?"

"It has been a while Molly. I am glad to see you well. Didn't Hermione do a wonderful job with the decorations? James was so excited. I took him to see the first two films at the cinema. I think he saw himself a bit of a Luke Skywalker."

"Was Sirius Han Solo?" asked Hermione trying not to laugh.

"How did you guess?"

Snickering, Hermione said, "I did meet the man."

"Hermione won't let me in to see it," interrupted Molly crossly.

"I just want to keep it a surprise until Harry is able to," Hermione explained to Lily who was goading Mrs. Weasley.

"How are you, Molly?" asked Lily politely. "I do want to thank you for being kind to Harry when he was younger."

"It was no trouble dear, since you couldn't be there for him; he is like one of my own. Harry really is a wonderful boy and we all owe him so much. I just want to make sure that he is happy."

Lily frowned a bit. "I think that what he is owed is a chance to live his life in peace and to live it the way he wants. Besides, I don't think you need to worry about making sure that he is happy. Hermione is doing a wonderful job. She is quite lovely, don't you think, Molly? I can't imagine a better life partner for my Harry. I am quite pleased with how things worked out, don't you agree?"

Looking like she had been covered in stink sap Mrs. Weasley choked out, "Oh course dear. As long as Harry is happy." Standing abruptly she said, "Since it appears you have everything already finished, are you certain about all these Muggle things?" Hermione just nodded, "then I will head home until it is time to come for the party. Is the outside gate the best place to Apparate to?"

"Yes, the wards will only allow family to come in closer," replied Hermione with a fake smile.

"Maybe you should speak to Filius about changing it so the rest of the family can be permitted. I am sure it is a complicated charm, it might be beyond an unqualified witch, but I would be happy to help."

Hermione bit the inside of her cheek to stop herself from making a retort. Taking a deep breath she said, "I do appreciate the offer, but right now for the children's sake, we plan to leave things as they are. Especially with us leaving for school in a month. I am sure you understand."

A pop and Gubby appeared in the room. "Would Mistress like me to show her guest out?" The elf looked like he wanted nothing more than to chuck Molly Weasley out on her ear.

"Yes, I would appreciate that and Mrs. Weasley, thank you for checking to see if we needed help. I know Harry appreciates everything you do for him."

As soon as the duo left the room, Lily followed them to the front door. She watched as Molly carefully took in the house and heard her grumblings about what 'her Ginny' would never have and how Hermione had 'trapped him' and 'stolen him away'. The last comment she made before exiting the house was about how Hermione had stolen Ginny's future and her happiness. When the front door closed, Lily made her way quickly back into the sitting room and exclaimed, "Not a fully qualified witch? Not a fully qualified witch! To whom does she think she was referring? I have never been so insulted in all my life. Is she clueless?" Lily looked around then called out, "Gubby! Twiddle!"

The two elves appeared in the room and after quickly looking at Hermione who was amused at her mother-in-law's reaction, she waited. "Yes Mistress?"

"Molly Weasley is not permitted in the house unless Harry or Hermione have given their permission and she is definitely not permitted if they are not home. I can see her now dropping by to chat or for tea. No, she is to be left at the gate." All of a sudden, Lily looked embarrassed. She realized that she had stepped well over her bounds. "I mean if that is agreeable to you, Hermione."

Snickering, Hermione nodded at both elves. "I'll talk to Harry about it. He won't be happy about what happened today, but he will understand why you've made the request. Her behavior lately has hurt him. After she got over the initial surprise of our marriage she seemed to be doing fairly well, but Ron thinks that being alone at the house with Ginny has soured her. Ginny has always been spoilt and indulged. I don't think that Molly has ever told her no. The middle son Percy isn't much different than his mother, it was really no surprise that he did what he did."

"I will have to go tell James about this, oh and Jane. After seeing what she has done, Jane is upset that Harry wasn't sent to stay with you over the summers, especially after Albus suspected you were in the book."

"We asked him last time we were at Hogwarts and he said it was because he didn't know how to explain it properly to my parents, that he was concerned with all of the other things going on, that they would pull me out of school, but after fifth year and Sirius' death, he thought that it best to send him to us instead of the Burrow. He was afraid that Molly would smother him. It was that summer that we started sharing a room. Dumbledore didn't realize that my parents would have understood before. He didn't know they started dating when Mum was fourteen." Hermione chuckled a bit then said, "When Mum told Mrs. Weasley that she was pregnant, she said something about starting over at her age when she should be enjoying her grandchildren. Then Mum told her how old she is and how old she was when I was born, Mrs. Weasley stared speaking to Mum as if she was a child. It didn't really help the situation and it just made Harry angry and Ron frustrated."

"Is she still trying to get him to move back to the Burrow?" asked Lily.

"Once she found out that Luna was staying with us, it has been almost a daily battery of owls. Kreacher said that she's sent a howler almost every morning. They are both of age, so there is nothing that she can do about it, but they aren't together. Ron is still dealing with my relationship to Harry and Luna isn't healthy enough to be anything more to Ron right now other than a friend. The thing is, I think they both know where they will end up, but I'm glad that they are moving slow."

"James said that he wasn't captured yet."

"No. We don't know if he, like so many of the others escaped or was killed. For her emotional health, it is important that we find out. Mum would like to take her to a mental health professional, but says that it's impossible. It's true. She's odd enough for the magical world; she'd be certifiable to a Muggle. Harry and Luna have been close ever since we met her. He understands her in a way that I don't. What she went through kills him."

"It doesn't bother you? How close they are, but Ginny does?"

"Luna is not a threat, not that Ginny is either, but Luna doesn't have it in her to harm us, whether she fancied Harry or not, she would never think to do what Ginny has done. Besides, I think she saw." Hermione shrugged. "I was never afraid that Ginny would take him from me or anyone really, once we were together. I'm sure you know what I mean; it must have been the same for you and James. However, her little digs and her throwing herself at him was hard to watch. We were trying to spare her feelings, hers and Ron's. It got to the point sixth year where we were going to announce that we were together, we decided that once we came back from the Christmas holiday we would tell everyone. Ron was with Lavender Brown and Ginny was with Dean Thomas, he was one of Harry's roommates, they really couldn't say anything about the two of us being together, but then Lily came and... and it got so bad so fast."

"Everything is going to be all right Hermione, I promise. You have done a wonderful job for your family so far and even with all the bumps in the road, it has worked itself out. I do wish I could hold you right now and make it better for you, just once."

Hermione wiped her eyes and said, "Don't mind me. I've always cried a bit too easily and I'm having an off day. I think with the party and dealing with all the rubbish that Ginny and her mum are sending our way it's just built up and today of all days I can't control it as well as I usually can. I am looking forward to a quiet week or so doing nothing but discovering the secrets of my new home."

"I'm going to go find James," said Lily. "Please tell Harry what I've done."

Hermione headed off up the stairs and found her husband and daughter playing on the floor of the room that had been set up for Lily. The walls were painted soft lilac with a string of fairy princesses stenciled near the ceiling. The trim was in gold, the same color of the fairies' crowns. "I heard the ward alarm go off, is Mrs. Weasley still here?"

Hermione sighed. "No, your mum put her in her place so she escaped. She is still quite upset that she was not allowed to plan your party and then for me to have a Muggle theme and serving Muggle food, well, I'm surprised that she didn't implode. I know how important she is to you Harry, but I don't know what else to do."

"You are more important, Hermione." Harry stood and pulled Hermione into a hug.

"She made your mum angry. Mrs. Weasley asked that the wards allow her to Apparate inside the house and when I said that it was set up for only for the family and we planned on leaving it that way, for the children's safety of course, she implied that I was not competent enough at Charms to be able to set them properly and she would be happy to do it for me. I think her comment about me not being a fully qualified witch is what sent your mum over the edge." She stopped Harry from responding. "Before she could say anything, Mrs. Weasley decided that she would go home instead of spending the afternoon being entertained by your mum's portrait, so Gubby showed her out. Something must have happened; Lily followed them to the door, I doubt that Mrs. Weasley realized that she was watching, but when she came back, she was even more upset than before. In fact, she called Gubby and Twiddle and informed them that only you or I had the authority to allow her into the house and at no time permitted to be here alone. Poor things didn't know what to do; I don't think they have ever been in the position of taking orders from a portrait before."

"Mum tell you what it was that upset her?" asked Harry.

"No, she did vent about the 'not a qualified witch' comment for a while, but didn't get beyond that. Mrs. Weasley is digging a hole for herself, Harry, and I don't know what to do about it."

"You think she had cause to make the order?"

Shrugging, Hermione said, "I can see Molly Weasley coming over and insinuating herself in our business when she thinks that we are not home. How many times before we moved here did we find her in the kitchen at Grimmauld place? She was snooping around in Luna's room that last day. I don't fancy her going through my knicker drawer."

"What do we tell Ron?"

"That the wards are old and respond only to the master and mistress of the house. We've only got a month before we head back to school, it will be doable."

"She sent Luna a Howler this morning," said a voice from the hall.

Both Harry and Hermione turned around quickly to see Ron Weasley standing in the doorway. "I'm sorry Ron, we..."

"I was watching the telly with Richard when Lily came in and started to tell James what happened. She said the whole way out she kept saying how you stole Harry from Ginny, that it all could have been hers, and how you took advantage of Harry's goodness and got pregnant with little Lily on purpose."

"She didn't tell me about that," said Hermione with a frown.

"I just want to let you know that I appreciate you letting me stay with you," said Ron. George has offered me Fred's old room at the flat above the shop and maybe this way you won't have to deal with Mum."

Squaring her shoulders Hermione growled, "You will do nothing of the sort Ronald Weasley. You will stay here until term begins. We don't really know how to be without you Ron. The two months we were alone was necessary and we hoped that you would forgive us for keeping things from you, but we want you to stay."

Harry nodded, "Look at it this way mate; with the gold you earn from the shop, you will be able to save up enough to get a place of your own. I can't imagine that living with George and Angelina in such tight quarters would be comfortable. Especially with them getting married soon, they probably want some alone time."

"What about the two of you?"

"We've been married for a while Ron," Harry said, "besides, we have a baby and Hermione's parents live with us. It isn't as if you are the only visitor and we are not sending Luna back to Muriel's. The house is big enough, when Hermione and I want some alone time, we can find a secluded place."

"Not something I need to think about."

"You try and leave before school starts and I use the birds again."

"So you mind if I use my Cannons stuff on my bed?" he asked excitedly.

"As long as I don't have to look at it you may even put up your posters. As for your mum, Ron, I don't know, but maybe you can talk to George or Bill about it. If it is spell damage or because of Fred, there might be a healer she can see, if not, well, maybe they can talk some sense into her. We'd be happy to pay for whatever treatment she needs," said Hermione.

"Ginny will find some bloke at school and she'll lighten up, don't worry about it," assured Harry.

Several hours later found a room full of people laughing over Harry's gifts. Dean Thomas was beside himself at Harry's Millennium Falcon and the action figures that Hermione tracked down. Neville however, was confused and Mr. Weasley thought the balloons most fascinating. He had been pestering Richard all evening about the decorations.

"But what does it do?" asked Bill as he held up one of the ships.

"It's a Muggle toy Bill, it doesn't really do anything. It has buttons that make noise and some of the lights flash. Harry could use a Hover Charm and make it float, but he just has to pretend. After all we wouldn't want to enchant Muggle objects and get in trouble with the Ministry now would we?"

"Very good, Hermione," said Mr. Weasley.

"You'll understand after you watch the film." She looked over at Hagrid who was shaken when he saw the portrait of James and Lily. The half giant was sitting under it in deep conversation with the pair.

Molly Weasley had said but two words all night. She and Ginny stood together tight lipped and the younger girl was visibly upset when shown into the house.

"You'll love it, Mr. Weasley," Dean assured the man.

As soon as the presents were cleared away, Jane came in carrying the cake. All but a select few of their group watched in awe as she used a match to light the candles. "Muggles, what they won't think of next," exclaimed Mr. Weasley excitedly.

Slipping her arm around her husband Hermione said, "Make a wish, Harry."

He looked over at his parents portrait and then back at his wife. It had been a wonderful birthday so far and the only thing that could have made it better was for his parents to share it with him, in the flesh if only for a day, not just a fake imitation. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath and blew out all eighteen candles. The lights suddenly flickered and a breeze blew through the room. Within seconds, it was gone.

No one noticed Luna watching the portrait, then sliding a chair over to it.

Jane collected the cake and was in the process of cutting it and dishing up ice cream when Ron exclaimed, "Bloody hell!"

"Ron, we've talked about that," snapped Hermione.

"I think that... Hermione," she turned to see him pointing at her wall.

As James stepped through the canvas and on to the chair Luna moved, he held out his hand and helped his wife step through. "Merlin's beard" whispered Mr. Weasley. With a great thump, Hagrid passed out cold.

As soon as they were both on the floor two golden orbs fluttered around the room and entered the now corporeal visitors. "Happy birthday, Harry."

**A/N:** I posted early, as I will be one of the estimated 41 million Americans on the road clogging our highways and byways this Thanksgiving holiday. To those of you that celebrate, have a happy Thanksgiving, everyone else, I hope you enjoy your weekend.


	12. Paying the Piper

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Star Wars.

_Harry looked over at his parents' portrait then back at his wife. It had been a wonderful birthday so far and the only thing that could have made it better was for his parents to share it with him, in the flesh even if only for a day, not just a fake imitation. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath and blew out all eighteen candles. The lights suddenly flickered and a breeze blew through the room. Within seconds, it was gone. _

_No one noticed Luna watching the portrait, then sliding a chair over to it. _

_Jane collected the cake and was in the process of cutting it when Ron exclaimed, "Bloody hell!"_

"_Ron we've talked about that," snapped Hermione. _

"_I think that... Hermione," she turned to see him pointing at the wall. _

_As James stepped through the canvas and on to the chair Luna had provided he held out his hand and helped his wife step through. "Merlin's beard" whispered Mr. Weasley. With a great thump, Hagrid passed out cold._

_As soon as they were both on the floor two golden orbs fluttered around the room and entered the now corporeal visitors. "Happy birthday, Harry."_

**Paying the Piper**

31 July 1998  
Potter Hall  
Wales

Not able to move Harry said, "Mum?"

Lily walked over to where her son was standing and pulled him into a hug. "It's not permanent, only a month, just one month, but Fate decided that you would get your wish. A hug, Harry, a real hug." She looked over at her husband who had Hermione and little Lily in his arms.

Angelina leaned over to George and asked, "Do you think that we should go so they can spend time together?"

Hermione who heard her broke out of James embrace and said, "No, please stay. We have cake and then the film. We'll have time once all of you leave tonight." The next thing she knew Lily had pulled her to her and the two women were crying softly in each other's arms.

"May I hold her? Please, may I..."

Hermione looked at her young daughter and slowly handed her over to her grandmother. As soon as Lily had hold of the child, she held her to her chest and began to smooth her hair. "You smell just like a baby should. Oh, and you are so pretty. You look just like your mum with your daddy's hair and eyes. Grandmum loves you."

Still wondering what exactly happened Hermione asked, "Lily, what is the last thing that you remember?"

She frowned and said, "I don't think that you really want me to say it aloud, Hermione."

Realizing that they might have their true memories she asked, "Who came to Harry's first birthday tea?"

"Bathilda Bagshot, she was..."

"...an old friend of Dumbledore's. Sirius gave Harry a broom, like the one little Lily has and he chased the cat with it and broke..."

"...the vase that Petunia gave me as a gift."

"Harry," Hermione whispered, "do you know what this means?"

Harry shook his head, "I take it you are going to explain it."

"She has her memories, Harry. They aren't the shadows or animated works of art; they had their souls returned to them. She remembers what was in the letter, Harry."

Harry swallowed hard and looked at his father, a man, who for all intense and purposes looked not more than a couple of years older than his son. "Do you remember the forest?"

"We were so proud of you and in the graveyard too."

Still holding tightly to her granddaughter, Lily said, "So Twiddle made cake? I haven't eaten anything in a very long time and unless Ron has finished off all the pizza, I think I will have a slice of that too."

Chuckling Ron said, "I'll get you whatever you want, Mrs. Potter, even if I have to go back to London to get it. What is your favorite? I mean that is if you've had it before."

"I'm Muggle-born Ron, I have had my share of pizza and I am sure I can make do with what is left. Give me a slice of pepperoni and a slice of ham and pineapple."

He quickly made her a plate then looked at Harry's father, "And for you, sir?"

"I'll try that one with everything, but that slice of cake had better be extra large."

Jane chuckled and put two pieces on his plate. Hermione finally noticed the group standing over Hagrid, "Madame Maxime, is he okay? Should we send for a healer?"

"'Ee will be fine," she said dismissively. "Just all of zis exzitement. I will stay with 'im."

"Let me know if you need something," said Hermione.

Lily had her granddaughter in her lap and was feeding the toddler small bites of cake. She patted the space next to her and Hermione carefully sat. "I'm not only here for Harry; it is going to be a long night for you." Hermione just nodded. Lily looked at the men checking out the gifts and she said, "How about we start that video soon so we can get you comfortable? When did it start?"

"My back has hurt all day, but I didn't think about it. As far as real labor, about three hours ago."

"So before Molly came to visit?"

"They are about five minutes apart right now."

"Do you want to go to St. Mungo's or stay here?"

"Here. There is nothing that they can really do for me and Lily was delivered at home. I've already used the pain numbing charm, so I should still be okay for a bit longer and Madam Pomfrey said she would come, so as soon as everyone leaves, I'll send for her. I don't want to do this with an audience."

"Personally, I think this is a good day to have a baby." As a contraction came upon her, Lily smoothed Hermione's hair and held her.

Watching their interaction, Ginny realized that Lily would have a great deal of influence over Harry and with Hermione already close to her, she would have to interfere. If she could get Lily on her side, then he just might leave the interloper. Confidently walking up to Harry's mother Ginny smiled and said, "I'm Ginny Weasley. Harry and I are old friends." Hermione stood and excused herself to speak with her mother.

Knowing all that the teen in front of her had done, Lily replied, "Hello, Ginny."

"They say that the two of us are very similar."

"Oh?"

"Yes," she said confidently. "With Harry so much like James and me like you, they say it was really too bad he hooked up with Hermione. Her parents are even Muggles, can you imagine?"

"Yes, just imagine a Potter marrying a Muggle-born. So you think that we are similar, what is your favorite thing to do at school?"

"Oh, playing Quidditch of course. I'm a Chaser. Occasionally, when Harry has not been able to play, I play Seeker, but he and I spend so much time together at practice. You know how it is."

"Hmmm," Lily smiled at her granddaughter who was excited to be getting sweets. "What about your classes? Which one is your favorite? Potions maybe?"

"Potions is absolutely dreadful. Our new professor is alright, he has invited me to be a member of his social club, he must have been there when you were in school. Only the best and brightest are invited, but before that, Snape was our professor and he wasn't very good. Besides, that sort of thing is more for Hermione, I mean she is a bit of a bookworm, spends so much time in the library she has her own table. It was a bit strange last year to see it vacant. It wouldn't surprise me if she wasn't already preparing for her end of year exams."

"You don't enjoy reading?"

"Why when there are so many more fun things to do outdoors. Sirius use to tell us all about the fun you would have in school, growing up together, it is just like Harry and me."

Tiring of the conversation Lily asked, "Is there something that you needed, Ginny?"

"No, it is just that with Harry and I so close, he use to talk about you all the time and it must make him happy that you are here today. If there is anything that you need to know about him, don't hesitate to ask."

"Don't worry, I know just who to go to if I need to know something about Harry." Lily stood and barely controlled her look of contempt and headed off to find her family.

"Harry, Hermione yeh alrigh'?" said Hagrid still shaky from the shock.

Harry walked over to where Hagrid was sitting and said, "Hey Hagrid, we have a bit of company just for a little while and I think they would like to see you."

"Hello Hagrid, I hear you just got married."

"Lily? James? What... Whater yeh doin' here?"

"Just for a few weeks Hagrid. We only get to spend time with our little boy for one month then we have to go back."

"Oh, well then." He blinked several times then added, "This is me wife, Olympe."

"Hermione has told us all about you," replied Lily. "She is quite upset that you are taking Hagrid all the way to France.

"I would be 'onored if she became a guest at Beauxbatons and vizited zee school. My studenz could learn much from 'er," the French headmistress replied.

"I think she will have her hands full in the near future, but it won't hurt to ask."

Richard Granger interrupted everyone by saying, "We have the film all set up, if everyone will come into the lounge, please bring your food."

The oohs and ahhs from the collected group of wizards at the opening scene brought the room to silence. Jane took little Lily gently from her other grandmother and tucked the small child into bed. Harry looked at his wife oddly when she chose to sit, not next to him, but his mother, who was constantly whispering into her ear, smoothing her hair and rubbing her arm.

Neville, who was stunned when Darth Vader killed Obi Wan, said, "This is great, Hermione. If I get one of these tubby visions for the manor will you charm it for me?"

"Umm... umm, yes Neville I will, but... but you need a permit from the Ministry. Harry or I will go with you to buy the Muggle equipment you need."

Harry frowned, there was obviously something wrong. "You okay Hermione?"

"I'm fine Harry, just tired."

He shrugged figuring that she put in a lot of work for his party and with his parents walking out of the portrait, she must have been upset at the thought of them going back in. "I just want to tell you that this is the best birthday that I've ever had, Hermione. Even without Mum and Dad."

"I'm glad that you like it, Harry."

Just as the Falcon escaped the Death Star, Lily sat up abruptly and said, "I think I hear little Lily, why don't you let me help you tuck her in Hermione."

"Umm... ummm, yes. Give me just a minute."

"Mum?"

"I want to tuck in my granddaughter, Harry. I won't have many chances."

"Oh, er, yes. Do you want me to come too?"

"No stay down with your friends, Harry, your Dad likes this next part. Study it and in the morning the two of you can take your broom out on the pitch and pretend you are in an X-wing."

Confused and knowing that little Lily was still sound asleep, Jane watched Lily and Hermione began to leave the room. As her daughter stiffened suddenly, she realized what was going on. "Ron."

"Yes, Mrs. Granger."

"Would you help me with something in the kitchen?"

"Oh, um, sure."

She led him toward the kitchen then doubled back. "I need you to come upstairs with me. I think Hermione has gone into labor."

Jane knocked on her daughter's bedroom door and stuck her head in. She found Hermione leaning on Lily who was trying to knead her back. "I ruined his party, Mummy."

"Oh Hermione, you did no such thing," placated Jane. "Are you two okay up here? I brought Ron up with me, just in case you need to have him stick his head in the fireplace."

Hermione looked toward the door and called out, "Ron."

"Blimey, Hermione are you okay?"

"Hurts, Ron, but I'll be fine." She slowly started to breath slower and her body visibly relaxed. "I need you to go fetch Madam Pomfrey. She said she would come. Just use the Floo in the kitchen and connect to McGonagall's office. Twiddle is authorized to let them in. Oh and give her a heads up that Lily and James are out of their portrait, but ask her not to spread it around. The film has about twenty minutes left, politely, but quickly, send everyone home. Tell them that Harry needs to spend some alone time with his parents or something. Please."

"Sure. You can count on me. Hopefully I will be able to get rid of Mum."

"Your mum and sister are not invited, Ron, get rid of them. Get Bill or George to help send them off, if you need to. Your mum is a bit afraid of Harry's mum, she might be able to help you, but I would rather her be up here."

"Okay, I'll get Pomfrey first."

"Oh and Ron," called Lily.

He looked back almost afraid, "Yeah?"

"Tell Poppy that they are two minutes apart."

"What is?"

"It doesn't matter, she'll know." All of a sudden, she looked down and shook her head, "And say that her water broke."

"Right." He all but ran out of the room.

"Do you need me to stay?" asked Jane.

"Will you go check on how things are going downstairs and help Ron get them all to leave?" replied Hermione.

"As soon as the credits begin to roll I will toss them out the door."

"Okay, Lily, I need to lay down now."

She helped Hermione to the bed and looked around. "You wouldn't know here my wand is would you? I know a charm that takes the edge off."

"Um downstairs in the... in the study. I... I leave it in the drawer." Hermione stuck her hand in the air and said, "Accio Lily's wand." A short minute later, a wand zoomed through the air and landed in Hermione's outstretched hand.

"That works. I was going to ask to use yours."

"Oh, didn't think about that. It's on the side table over there."

"You summoned my wand without one?"

Hermione just shrugged. "It's something we've been working on since we've both lost ours this last year. Harry can do it too." She handed over the willow wand and watched with interest to see if someone who wasn't truly alive could perform magic.

Lily's hair ruffled and a breeze swept through the room as soon as the wand was placed in her hand. She smiled then with a quick flick a goblet appeared, with another it was filled with water. "Here you go, have a sip, I know you haven't had anything for a while now and we don't want you dehydrated."

"I..." Pant. Pant. Pant. "I wasn't sure if it would work, if you could make it work."

"Yes, being dead does tend to limit one's ability to do things. Let's see if I can make this work." She muttered a few things under her breath and all of a sudden, Hermione gasped. "What's wrong?"

"So much better. I can still feel it, but this is better." Hermione looked at the far wall and said, "Do you think the baby will be alright? I've been worried."

"Worried? Why?"

"When we were captured, when Harry said the taboo and we were taken to Malfoy Manor, Bellatrix tortured me. She used the Cruciatus Curse. I didn't know I was pregnant, not until about a week after we were staying with Bill and Fleur. Not until Luna said something. I thought I hadn't had my cycle because I wasn't eating properly and was under so much stress, but she said I was pregnant. I've asked, I've checked the research. There haven't been any babies born to mothers who were tortured that lived. He feels so guilty about us getting caught, because he said it, I didn't want to worry him."

"What did the healer say?"

"I went to a Muggle one right after we won; I left the castle and went to a clinic in London, thinking that they would be used to students. She said everything sounded fine and then we went to a healer in Australia it was the same, but I was afraid to see someone here. Madam Pomfrey was out of the country until the day before yesterday and if I had gone to St. Mungo's the mediwitches or one of the healers would have sold knowledge to Witch Weekly."

"What's done is done and while I can't promise you that everything will be okay, I'll be here for you, even if it is from my frame."

"I wish you could stay."

"I wish we could too, but this is a gift and I am thankful for it. I get to be here when my grandchild is born."

A quick knock on the door and Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall stuck their heads in. "Oh, my. Mr. Weasley said you had somehow managed to leave your portrait, but I..."

"Hello Minerva," said Lily. "I hear you have been taking care of my children."

"Yes, well, Mr. Potter is..." her face softened and she finished, "it has been my pleasure."

"Mrs. Potter," came Ron's voice from the door.

"Yes"

"I'm gonna go down and send everyone on their way."

"When the door closes bring Harry up. He might want to be here this time." Ron closed the door.

"Well Mrs. Potter, it seems you won't be making our appointment tomorrow," said Madam Pomfrey.

It took a moment for Hermione to realize that Madam Pomfrey was speaking to her, "Oh, um, no. It looks like I will be at home."

"I was told that I consented to be Obliviated last time. Are you going to let me keep my memory tonight?"

"Yes, ma'am."

The door opened and James stuck him head in, "Lils, did they find my wand? I'm trying to help Harry and Ron get rid of everyone, but Molly is being Molly. I thought if I sent up some sparks... Merlin's beard. Tonight?"

"James, do you really think that this is a good time? Don't say anything to Harry until all the party guests are gone, then bring him up. You can try mine or," she looked at Hermione who pointed to the side table at hers, "take Hermione's it's not like she's going to be using it in the next hour."

He quickly walked into the room and picked up the wand. "Are you sure this isn't yours, Lils? It looks the same."

"They are the same. The only difference is that a different phoenix that gave the feather. I also have the runes carved into mine for Harry's charm."

"Right." He waved it and produced a white lily. He handed it to his daughter-in-law and left the room.

"I guess it works for him."

Back to business the healer said, "How long have you been in labor?"

"I think I have been having back labor all day, but the first noticeable contraction was at just after three."

"And you didn't let me know before because?"

"It's Harry's birthday and I planned a party for him," protested Hermione. "He's never had one before."

"I'm leaving you with several of my hairs, Hermione, and one day, you and my sister are going to have a little talk."

"'Kay, but not today."

"No, lovey, not today," said Lily as she leaned over and kissed Hermione's forehead.

Curious McGonagall asked, "Lily, Weasley was a bit vague when he explained how you came to be here. He said that you walked out of your portrait and were just visiting. All things considered that is a fairly detailed answer coming from him."

"Jane, Hermione's mum, brought out Harry's birthday cake and lit the candles. As he blew them out, Harry, Hermione, James, and I were all wishing the same thing. Fate decided that he was owed his wish for all of his sacrifices and gave us one month together. So I have hugged my son and daughter-in-law, held and rocked my granddaughter and get to witness this wonderful event. It is going to be an amazing month. Going back will be hard, but this is a great gift."

"Hermione, where did you go? Jane said I should come see you, but... Oh, hello Professor," said Harry as he walked into the room.

"Good evening Potter, and happy birthday."

Harry nodded, "Um, Hermione are you okay?"

"Yeah ,Harry," said Hermione with a bit of exasperation. "Is everyone still here?"

"Um, Neville is trying to get home, but for some reason the Floo is closed at his house and he can't Apparate. Mrs. Weasley is going off on Ron for staying here and not with his family. She threatened to cut him off and not pay for school if he doesn't go back with her."

McGonagall straightened and said, "I will go assist Weasley in his endeavor. Rest assured he will be able to attend school."

"Um professor," said Hermione, "it is because she doesn't approve of Harry being married to me, she thinks that he should be with Ginny. She's just taking it out on Ron."

"I am unfortunately aware of the situation, Mrs. Potter." As if she were looking for patience, McGonagall finished, "Molly has been in contact with me several times to discuss it."

"So what's wrong?" asked Harry looking at his wife.

"Harry are you just... Oh, I need..."

Lily took pity on her son and pulled him to the top of the bed. "Hermione is in labor, Harry, she has been most of the day."

He looked irritated, "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Party, didn't want to ruin your party."

"Still Hermione, I think that..."

"Excuse me, but do you really think that this is the right time to pick a fight with me?"

"Sorry."

"Right, ohh... aggggghhh." Pant. Pant. Pant. "I need to push, oh, I need to push."

"Shouldn't we be leaving for St. Mungo's?" asked Harry looking around at all the women in the room.

"Talked about it. Deliver at home, just like with Lily... Oh"

Lily smiled at her son and sat him on the bed next to him wife, "Poppy can do everything for her that can be done at St. Mungo's and you don't have to worry about the press until you are ready to tell them."

Jane came in and sat on the other side of her daughter. After a half hour of pushing Madam Pomfrey handed Harry his newborn son.

"He's perfect. Although," he studied the child, "is there a reason that my son has red hair?" Both Jane and Lily turned to look at him.

"Harry James Potter, I highly recommend you take a look at your son's grandmothers and rethink that kind of comment," replied a fairly indignant Hermione.

"I'm sorry Hermione, I didn't mean anything by it, you know that Witch Weekly is going to have a field day with this."

"Honestly, you're worse than Ron sometimes. Harry there is a time and place for this conversation, and this is not it!"

"Hermione, I'm sorry."

"Calm down, Mr. Potter," scolded Poppy Pomfrey, "you are upsetting her. With that kind of thinking you are lucky she doesn't regulate you to sleeping in the dog house."

Taking her baby back from Harry, Hermione mumbled, "Enough of a reason to get a dog."

Harry walked into the upstairs lounge and found his father, Richard, Ron, Luna, Neville, and Professor McGonagall all sitting talking about events in the past almost seventeen years. They stopped talking when he entered the room. "It's a boy, healthy and Hermione is great. She fed him and is taking a bit of a kip. Red hair. He has red hair."

Ron went pink to the tips of his ears once he realized what rumors would start.

"At least Rita is locked away," mumbled McGonagall looking at Ron.

"Actually he has green flecks in his eyes. Jane thinks he'll have Mum's eyes too. She said that Lily's were the same way, so that's not a bad thing. Therefore, we are going to remind the public that both our mum's have red hair and ignore anything else that it said. Ron you are going to want to have a standard comment to give when someone asks you. Maybe you can talk to Jane to get it ready. You have a bit of time; we aren't going to take him out for a few weeks, not until the week before term begins."

"What did you name him, mate?" asked Ron.

"Oh, um, Sirius Richard," said Harry looking around the room not really focusing on anything.

James slapped Richard on the back with a congratulatory pat.

"Right, so," said Harry with a shrug. He saw Neville and asked, "Not that I really mind you being here Neville, but um, why are you here?"

"Couldn't get home. Gran's got the Floo locked up for some reason and until someone is available to Side-Along me, Mr. Granger and the headmistress thought it best if I stayed here. Is that alright Harry?"

"Um sure, Neville. Why would she lock out the Floo? Did she know you were coming here?"

"Yeah, we um, had, see my birthday..."

"Is the day before mine. I'm sorry Neville. I knew that and so did Hermione. We actually have a gift for you somewhere, but I'm not in charge of things like that."

"It's not a big deal, but I was working with Professor Sprout yesterday, so Gran and I, we had birthday tea this afternoon instead and then she sent me off and told me to have a good time. She asked me to let her know when I got home."

"Well if she went to bed early then maybe she locked the Floo because she didn't want uninvited guests," stated Ron.

"No, we've got ours like Harry and Hermione have theirs. I can get in all the time and anyone can send a message into the kitchen Floo. I can't even do that."

"I can't really leave, Neville. Hermione would kill me. Um," he was looking around hopefully someone in the room would volunteer to help him.

"Do I need to leave with him from the front gate?" asked Ron.

"Yeah"

Luna fully focused on Neville for several disconcerting moments before looking away. "I'll go with you too, something's not right," she said as she pulled her wand out from behind her ear.

"I'm not doing any good sitting around here and Augusta is an old friend. Lead the way Mr. Weasley," stated McGonagall.

Harry watched the four of them leave the room and he felt guilty for not accompanying them. "Don't worry about it, son. They are all very capable. Now, why don't you introduce us to our grandson," said Richard.

They walked in to the bedroom to see Lily holding the baby. Hermione was curled into a ball, sound asleep in the bed. Jane saw only the three of them, and then asked, "Where are Ron and Luna?"

"Taking Neville home," answered Harry.

"Lils, the Longbottom Floo is locked out. I think Ron was a bit concerned."

"Is Augusta there alone?"

Harry nodded, "Her brother or maybe brother-in-law, I don't know, died a few years back, but Mrs. Longbottom is a tough old bird. Voldemort sent a few Aurors after her last year as a way to rein Neville in and she hexed the lot of them, and then went into hiding."

A sleepy voice came from beside them, "I've never seen an old woman move so fast as when she was running through the castle in May. She took out a troll singlehandedly."

"How are you feeling?" asked Harry tentatively.

"I'm tired Harry, but it's a good tired. Better than last time because I know I don't have to send him away, but I might just kill Ron."

"Why?"

"There are two of them now Harry, do you realize how crazy the year is going to be with classes and teaching, head duties and..."

"Shhh, calm down, it's okay. We're going to be okay. Hey, we've got through everything else, we'll get through this, but I'm still having trouble understanding why Ron needs to die."

"If he hadn't left..."

"You don't mean that Hermione."

She sniffed, "No, I don't, but oh Harry." She nestled into his arms.

Jane watched as Lily passed the infant to James knowing that she would have all the time she wanted with the baby boy, but his time with his paternal grandparents was severely limited.

"You better hope that Trelawney saying that you were going to have twelve children was one of her rubbish predictions," said Hermione.

"If all of her predictions came true, I would be dead a hundred times over. I'm not all that worried, besides, I don't fancy myself as Minister of Magic."

"I would lose all respect for you if you took a job with the ministry."

The family sat together quietly for well over an hour when Ron knocked gently and came into the room. "Do you have a minute?"

Hermione just nodded. She was feeding her son. Seeing Ron turn red, she threw a blanket over herself and rolled her eyes.

Trying not to laugh, Harry said, "What do you need Ron?"

"Neville's gran was attacked. We found a couple Death Eaters trying to break into the house; she managed to set the wards on defensive. We stunned them and then Neville got us inside. She was in the kitchen, a bit hurt, but had hexed that fool Dawlish. He somehow forced himself through the Floo. Don't know what to think of it. The idiot killed their elf. Neville said she was old, but…" Ron shook his head in disgust. "Anyway, I didn't know what to do, so I had Luna bring them back here and McGonagall and I went to see Kingsley. He's over at the manor now. Pomfrey is in with Neville's gran."

"Any idea what they wanted?" asked Harry.

"Naw, Neville was in the paper, so it could be retaliation. I didn't recognize anyone other than Dawlish. Hopefully MLE can give us the ID."

"Mark?" asked Harry in deep thought.

"Looked like it, but I was a bit preoccupied. She shut down the Floo in time; it was just Dawlish that got in. McGonagall examined it. She said she reckoned that Dumbledore could have forced himself through once it was closed, but none of the Death Eaters would have been powerful enough to do it. Even Bellatrix. So it's okay they're here? I just was afraid about the publicity if we went to St. Mungo's."

Hermione nodded and Harry answered, "No, you did the right thing. What did Kingsley say?"

"Not much really, just that there are about fifty Death Eaters still unaccounted for and who knows how many Snatchers and who knows how many sympathizers. With the Malfoys taken to ground, no one really knows who's in charge. I think Kingsley mentioned coming by tomorrow, or um, later today, I guess," he said as he checked his watch. "Maybe he'll know something new." He smiled at his friends and said, "Congratulations, he really... you're very lucky."

Harry looked at his parents. So far, it had been quite a day. "I wonder what the Prophet is going to say about you two in the morning," said Harry.

"No one here is going to say anything before we can make a statement tomorrow, unless Hagrid gets drunk and spills all over the Hogs Head," replied Hermione.

Ron shook his head, "Ginny might."

"I concur, Mr. Weasley," came a burr from the open doorway. "We don't want anyone to think that we have been raising the dead, that is very dark magic and considering who the two of you are," she was looking at Harry and Hermione, "and what your school records indicate, it might be prudent to call someone in from the Prophet and give an interview."

"We should have Obliviated everyone before they left," mumbled Ron

"Ron!" admonished Hermione.

"Well," he turned bright pink then said quickly, "Hermione you're showing a bit."

Harry shook his head, "Ron, that's enough. As for Ginny, if she makes the story sound like something happened, then we have twenty other witnesses to back up our story."

"Isn't the new Minister coming over tomorrow?" Ron nodded. "We can speak with him then, if he is honest that is and then Harry can give a bit of an interview. He can explain what happened," said James.

Richard closed his eyes tightly and then looked back at the elder Potters. "Nope, still here. If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes, I wouldn't have believed it and to be honest, I'm still not completely sure I believe it. Are you sure you want to say something to the general public? They seem like a fickle lot. I've had a Prophet subscription for years. Fate decided that because of his sacrifices, Harry was granted his birthday wish and his parents were able to be here for not only Harry's birthday, but also the birth of our grandson? Granted I don't know a whole lot about wizarding society, I mean I guess as much as a Muggle can, but no one is going to buy that."

Lily nodded, "No, I see your point, but Hermione's right a statement needs to be made. Eventually Hagrid will spend some time in the Hogs Head and I'd rather not be exhumed anytime in the near future for someone to see if we are still there."

"I wonder if you are still there," said Hermione. "Look at it logically. I mean how can you be here and corporeal and be buried somewhere else."

"That is a bit macabre, poppet," said Jane. "Why don't we presume that their bodies are not their originals and move on from there?"

"Now that is all settled, Jane and I have a bonding ceremony to plan before you two go back to school. I would like to be here in the flesh for that one. That is with your permission, of course, Hermione."

Snickering, Hermione nodded then said, "Okay, but you have to be the one to tell Molly Weasley that she isn't in charge of it anymore."

A wicked grin crossed Lily's face and she winked at Jane. "I don't think that Molly is going to be an issue."

"Getting back to matters at hand," said McGonagall. "Kingsley was a member of the Order, he should be trustworthy. Miss Lovegood has provided Mr. Longbottom and Mrs. Longbottom rooms adjacent to hers for the night. Poppy wanted me to tell you that she will be back to check on you and-"

"I'm here Minerva." The healer bustled into the room and carefully examined the infant.

Knowing that she needed to say something eventually and if there was something wrong the sooner it was treated the better. "Madam Pomfrey, um, is he okay, I mean, it's just that in April, back at Malfoy Manor, I was tortured. Bellatrix used the Cruciatus Curse on me and... and"

"It's okay Hermione," Harry said as he pulled her closer to him.

"I didn't know I was pregnant at the time and we got away quickly, it was only a few times, but I've been afraid that he wasn't okay."

"Are you sure it was that particular curse?"

"We could hear Hermione from the dungeon," Harry shuddered. Ron looked devastated at the memory. Both of them had nightmares about that day.

"Every documented case when a pregnant witch or Muggle has been tortured by that particular curse the result was an immediate miscarriage. The fact that he survived is nothing short of amazing." She ran her wand over the boy carefully then did it a second time.

"I…" Poppy Pomfrey looked into the anxious eyes of the young parents and said, "There appears to be damage to his magical core."

Hermione scooped her baby off the bed where he was placed for his examination and cuddled him to her.

"What does that mean?" asked Harry.

"It is a common side effect of the Cruciatus. The curse was designed that way. Magic aids the body in healing and with the destruction of the magical core; damage done by the curse is permanent. It causes the victim to feel more pain."

Hermione looked up with tears in her eyes and in a voice that was just above a whisper asked, "Is it damaged or destroyed?"

Taking a deep breath the healer said, "I'm sorry. I believe it unlikely that he will be able to perform magic. There is one way to tell for sure."

"How can we be sure?" asked Harry.

McGonagall sat up and nodded to no one in particular. "I will check the magical registry. Once you said his name aloud the first time, it should have updated itself. I will do that now and Floo back a message. Mr. Weasley if you will accompany me downstairs."

"Yes, ma'am," he replied with a pained voice.

The headmistress smiled sadly at the young parents and said, "He will show you just how much of a Gryffindor he is yet, even if we aren't lucky enough to have him as a student." She quickly left the room.

Clearing her throat Madam Pomfrey said, "I left instructions for Mrs. Longbottom's care with her grandson, but also repeated the information to a female house elf. It seemed prudent. I will be back tomorrow before lunch, I will Floo ahead." She left the room.

"I'm so sorry, Harry," whispered Hermione.

"What are you sorry for?"

"If I'd figured out that I was pregnant sooner or Apparated away then he'd be okay," the distressed teen said.

"It's not your fault. I'm the one that dragged you along with me and said the word. I… They're dead. Riddle and Bellatrix are dead. They aren't supposed to be able to hurt my family anymore." He couldn't say anything else.

"I know this seems like one more thing to happen, like they're taunting you from beyond the grave," said Richard. "This is not your fault and you need to remember that. It is that wretched woman's fault and those like her. She chose to hurt Hermione and in doing so, she did something to the baby. As neither of you were the ones holding the wand to Hermione and inflicting that curse, I don't see how you are responsible. So he plays football instead of Quidditch, I can teach Harry all he needs to know about it before the boy is old enough to play. Jane and I are very happy being Muggles."

"But it isn't supposed to be this way," said Hermione.

"No it isn't," said James, "you are absolutely right. It is not supposed to be like this, but it isn't going to change."

Jane sat next to her daughter and after several attempts to hold her grandson before giving up and realizing that Hermione was not about to turn loose anytime soon, she said, "The way I see it you really only have two options, Hermione. You can look for a Muggle family to raise him and he will never know about the magical world or-"

"Absolutely not!" she exclaimed.

"Then you will raise him and allow him to be who he is and not to think about what might have been," stated Jane.

Lily stood and stretched, "James, put Hermione's wand back on the side table. We can use mine." She looked around then asked, "Do you have something we can sleep in?"

Jane walked over to the chest of drawers that she had helped her daughter unpack just two weeks prior and handed Lily a set of pajamas and a pair of sleep pants for James.

"Do you want us over here or near Ron and Luna?" asked Lily.

Hermione's mouth opened then closed several times before she could speak. "I think we would prefer you to stay with the rest of the family, unless you would rather be over there, but this is your room isn't it."

Smiling Lily said, "James and I will take the room next to little Lily and we have no intention of asking you to leave your room, Hermione." The two of them walked out of the room.

"I have to say this has been the most interesting birthday I have ever had. We can go to sleep after Ron delivers McGonagall's message right?"

"Lily woke up every couple of hours; I imagine this one will also."

"How long does that last?"

"I don't know. She was still doing it when... Oh Harry we missed so much."

"And we would have missed more if Voldemort found her."

"As he's just eaten, why don't you change his nappy and we can try to get some sleep."

By the time the baby was changed and bundled back into bed, Ron poked his head in and said, "I'm sorry. She said that he wasn't there."

Harry nodded dumbly. "Thanks Ron, good night."

Afraid that anything he said would make it worse, he just nodded and left.

The young couple cuddled into each other and drifted off thinking about trips on the Hogwarts Express that would never be made or Quidditch games that would not be played. The last thing Harry thought of before drifting to sleep was asking his father-in-law to go shopping with him. He needed a football.


	13. Bottled Up

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

**Bottled Up**

Potter Hall  
Wales  
1 August 1998

"You didn't mention the baby during the interview," stated Hermione as she walked into the room. A reporter from the Daily Prophet had been invited over that morning to hear an accounting of the previous night's events.

Harry looked up from his seat on the sofa and said, "That's not true. I gave her all the necessary information, I even said that he looked a lot like my mum."

"But you didn't tell her _about _him."

Harry blinked. He wondered if her mood was because she gave birth less than a day ago and was overly tired or if it was because of the baby's condition. She didn't seem to see that he was as emotionally raw from the situation as she was. He never understood her when she was like this. "Lily wasn't discussed either and I don't see you upset about that." Seeing the look on her face he waved his hands in frustration and continued, "I don't know what else to do, but I didn't think that making a statement to a reporter without talking to you about it first was the way to go."

Hermione slumped into an armchair. Arguing was not going to solve the problem and it wasn't going to make it any less real or easier to deal with. Until the baby was older, they wouldn't even know to what extent the curse had harmed him. He might be like Mr. Filch, able to use magical objects. The old caretaker interacted with the castle ghosts, magical creatures, and was able to bypass Muggle repelling charms without assistance, whereas, Mrs. Figg was, for all intents and purposes, a Muggle.

"No," Hermione shook her head, "that's probably for the best. We should tell our friends before they read about it in the paper anyway."

"After we get out of school," said Harry.

"Why?"

Seeing that she was gathering steam again, Harry quickly explained. "He's going to be at the castle with us next year and… uh, it just seems like a good opportunity to punish us, use the baby to do it and how he is just makes it easier."

"A baby is a baby, Harry. Most magical infants aren't able to defend themselves. Even if… even if things hadn't gone wrong, the amount of danger a not even one year old child is able to protect himself from isn't any different." She studied him shrewdly then said, "Or you just don't want anyone to know. You don't want to listen to Zabini and his gang talk about your Mudblood wife who gave you a squib son."

Harry's head snapped up. "Don't call yourself that and I'm not embarrassed or ashamed, Hermione." He was quiet for several moments then frowned. "I'm heartsick. I think that's how it's described. Not because our baby is how he is, but because someone did this to him. Someone hated us so much that our son will pay for that every day of his life. I think it's going to take me a long time to get used to that."

Hermione stood and walked over to the sofa where Harry was sitting. She sat next to him, and then slowly wrapped her arms around him.

A half hour later the crystal on the table in front of them began to pulse.

"Baby's awake," slurred Hermione half asleep.

Harry watched her for a moment then said, "Yes he is and I'll go up, but since he needs to be fed, you will have to come with me."

They walked into the nursery and stopped, taking in the elderly woman sitting in the rocking chair holding their son. Fleetingly, Harry noted to himself that this was the first time he had ever seen her without her vulture hat.

"Hello, Mrs. Longbottom. I hope you are feeling better," said Hermione.

"Much better, my dear. Hopefully the repairs won't take more than a few days and we will be out of your hair."

"Uh, not a problem," said Harry. He was distracted as he looked at the Quidditch themed room. Maybe it was time to change it out for football.

"I was looking for my Neville and heard this one and thought I would see to him until you arrived."

Hermione took the proffered infant and smiled. "Thank you. We were downstairs. I don't know where everyone else is though."

Mrs. Longbottom headed to the door. Once there she stopped and looked back at the young couple. It was obvious that she wanted to say something, but in the end, just smiled and left the room.

"Why don't we head back downstairs and see if we can find everyone else." Hermione nodded and they too left the room.

They found their parents in the lounge talking about not only the interview with the reporter, but the visit from the Minister of Magic as well.

"He seemed nice enough. What did he do before becoming minister?" asked Lily as Harry and Hermione sat. Little Lily was sitting on Jane's lap staring intently at her grandmother's wand lying on the table. She held out her hand and summoned it to her.

Jane took it from the toddler and returned it to its resting place. "Lily, Nan needs her wand. When you are older, Mummy and Daddy will take you to get your own, but not until."

The child's big emerald eyes looked up at Jane and blinked.

"Harry," said Hermione tiredly.

"We will do what we can and teach her how to control it when she's older," he replied.

Hermione looked at her husband sitting next to her and grinned. "Hopefully that will keep her from sealing anyone into a zoo exhibit."

Harry decided to change the subject back to what they were talking about before. "Um, Kingsley was an Auror. You didn't work with him?" he asked his mother.

"Auror training is three years, Harry; I didn't complete the program before we had to go into hiding."

"What I can't believe is there is a standard procedure for invalidating a declaration of death," said Richard. He was looking at the stack of parchment several inches thick on the table that had been left by the Minister.

"I don't think it is all that common, Richard, but there are several potions that give the appearance of death and a few charms that are capable of hiding people so after a person has been missing for so long it is possible that he or she is just in hiding. You are correct though, we are rather a strange lot," said Lily.

"It's pointless anyway," interjected James while shaking his head. "I don't understand why we need to go to the hassle of being declared alive since we have to go back to our portrait at the end of the month. It's a waste of time."

Hermione passed the baby to Harry and picked up the top most piece of parchment. "According to this, in 1590, a witch was actually killed during a burning in North Berwick, but because of an unfulfilled prophesy, she had what was considered unfinished business and allowed to return. Upon its completion, she continued on, but while she was back she broke several Ministry statues, so now this is the procedure."

Something didn't make sense to Harry. He looked at Hermione and said, "Hang on. We studied witch burnings for Binns. The book specifically said that Wendelin the Weird allowed herself to be caught forty-seven times. All she needed was a charm."

Hermione pursed her lips. "Little good it would do her without a wand."

Harry blinked. He'd not thought about that.

Richard looked at his watch then stood. He'd spoken with Ron the week before about looking for something to do several days a week for the rest of the summer and he in turn spoke with George. Richard was going to be working at the store filling owl order and potion work. "I need to get going; does anyone need me to pick anything up while I'm there?"

"How are you getting there?" ask Hermione concerned.

"Floo. It is perfectly safe as long as I speak clearly. If I'm late Ron is supposed to notify you immediately."

"I don't understand what you are going to be doing there or why you wanted to do this in the first place," said Hermione.

Richard shook his head, "Owl order and doing the ingredient preparation for the potions. I'm getting my training today and as for why, well a little pocket money never hurt anyone and this way I don't have to pay the conversion fees. Besides, it appears to me that this is a family business and since you and Harry are a bit busy right now, I'm pitching in whatever way I can. Now, again, does anyone need anything?"

Harry pulled out several galleons from his pocket and tossed it at his father-in-law, "I actually think we are running low on Floo powder and um, cat treats. Just, please be careful, maybe Ron'll go on the errands with you." Richard smiled and left the room.

Hermione turned on Harry and said, "Why did George hire him? It isn't safe."

Harry sighed. "Ron will be there and so will George and Verity. They are doing a huge amount of owl order business now. Ron doesn't have the potion skills that Fred had. For whatever reason your father has an intuitive understanding when it comes to potions. I know you saw it when the two of you were doing the household potions earlier this summer. You told McGonagall yourself that it wasn't much different than Muggle chemistry, I mean once you get over the pickled lace wings and stewed beetle eyes."

James leaned forward placing his elbows on his knees and chuckled, "I doubt that is all of it. He was looking forward to being able to play with some of the products. From listening to Ron, those two did us proud, even nicked our map from Filch."

"They did look at Sirius a mentor in chaos." Harry smiled at a memory then continued, "When Remus was told how they left school during our fifth year, the utter mayhem left in their wake, he said you and Sirius would have been proud. The swamp is still there."

Grinning, Hermione said, "It smells horrible on a warm day." Her face was serious again after smiling at Fred's memory. "Harry, did you talk to Andromeda after the last full moon?"

"He doesn't actually change over, she watches him."

"Moony's boy?" asked James

"Yeah, he's a Metamorphmagus like his mother," explained Harry, "but we've been concerned since the beginning that he would change at the full moon."

"He isn't turning into a full werewolf," said Hermione, "but he still has a bit of a rough time of it. He's moody, irritable, doesn't sleep, won't eat, difficult for her to handle and he's only a few months old. The question is if he really just doesn't change over or if it is his Metamorphmagus traits that prevent him from turning. As long as he doesn't erupt teeth he doesn't have to register." Sighing she continued, "Ron's eldest brother, Bill, he was bit by Fenrir Greyback the night Dumbledore died, but it wasn't a full moon so we were unsure for a while just what would happen to him. He doesn't change either, but full moons are hard on him. Bill's an adult and takes it in stride."

"Well that and his wife is part Veela, so that does help keep him under control," added Harry.

James snorted and said, "I can see how that might help." Lily just shook her head at her husband.

Hermione bit her lip and looked at Lily. She had seen the journal entries and knew that the potion was developed just after Harry's parents had finished Hogwarts and Lily had made it successfully several times. "There were children attacked like Bill, and they have been experimenting with giving them the Wolfsbane potion, it helps most of them, it has the same lycan binding effect as it does in the full werewolves. None of them are as young as Teddy, but I can't help but think that it would help him. I mean it's worth a try anyway."

Harry, ever willing to do something for his godson, said, "Okay what's the problem, there must be one or you wouldn't be so pensive about it."

Hermione smiled feebly, "A couple things. It is the most difficult potion to make."

"Can you do it?" She shook her head. "You made Polyjuice the beginning of our second year. It's an N.E.W.T. standard," Harry pointed out.

"I don't understand some of the procedures used and I have no idea what a couple of the ingredients are. For someone to even attempt it he or she would need to be taught by a recognized potions master, it is rare nowadays for someone to exceed N.E.W.T. levels. In our year there were eight of us in the N.E.W.T. class and realistically only Malfoy and I were going to get an O in potions."

Harry nodded, "I see Malfoy doing a mastery study. Well, if he wasn't destined for a life in prison once they catch him."

Hermione shook her head, "But not making Wolfsbane for the benefit of society. There isn't any glory or gold in it, Harry. Because of the ministry restrictions and the prejudices, it is not a group of individuals that have very much gold to spend on anything other than basic necessities. We both know that Tonks was supporting them." She sighed then continued, "Most potions masters won't do it. I've never seen anything like it, Harry. I checked into it after we saw watched Teddy a couple weeks ago and there are only four people in the country able to do it. That is compounded by Thicknesse outlawing the potion. It's in the process of being repealed by the Wizengamot and no one is about to be prosecuted for brewing it, but with the increased number of those needing it, unless you know someone you are unlikely to get it."

"So you are saying that I need to donate a pile of gold to St. Mungo's and then ask to obtain the potion for my godson while not so subtly reminding them that I am Harry Potter or am I going to have to go bat my green eyes at Slughorn."

Shaking her head Hermione said, "Slughorn can't do it. No one's supposed to know that though, it would look bad for him if it got out. Remus told me sixth year when I asked why he wasn't taking any potion. The 'I am Harry Potter' method had occurred to me and I was thinking about talking to you about it, but, well another option has recently presented itself. I think there might be someone who can teach me how to make it."

Lily raised her eyebrow and looked at Hermione. She had known for a while where this was going. "I want all the new information and to speak with the researching healers before we begin anything. Do you know who the potion master is?"

"Yes," Hermione confirmed, "I spoke with her at the ball for a bit before I knew about her involvement with the study, Paulina Granger."

Lily frowned in thought then nodded, "I know Paulina well enough. I did a potions study with her just after I left Hogwarts. We will need to let the dust settle a bit from the Prophet article tomorrow before we call on her, but do you think that she will remember you enough from the ball to take a meeting? If not, we can go through her mother and given the situation, we might be able to get in to see her that way, but they don't... well it isn't a good relationship."

Hermione smiled, "I'm Hermione Potter. I can get a meeting with anyone."

"We will strike while the iron is hot then," the older witch chuckled. She made eye contact with James and he nodded at her. "Where is your potions lab right now?"

"London, Grimmauld Place, but I only have standard ingredients and I don't have a size four platinum cauldron."

"What do you have?" asked Lily.

Hermione thought for a moment then said, "Sizes two and four pewter, four and ten cast iron and two gold. We were having an issue with imported cauldrons a few years back, the bottoms weren't thick enough. It was a whole mess and Percy Weasley challenged the largest international manufacturer to a duel. He was so insulted that he's refusing to import cauldrons into Britain, so domestic is the only thing available for now."

Lily nodded again, "I wonder where my cauldron went. Was it put in the vault with my wand?"

"I didn't have access to anything other than my trust vault until I was seventeen, but two days later the ministry fell and we went into hiding. Last month was the first time we contacted Gringotts since then," said Harry. "If your cauldron is in there, it wasn't up front."

"Well platinum won't weather so if it wasn't collected from the house, you are probably in good shape. Did you have it with you in Godric's Hollow?" asked Jane.

"Yes, I had a small area set up in the basement. Are all my notebooks in the study?"

"Yes, on the adjacent shelf in order by date of first entry," replied Hermione.

"Are any of my potions books here?"

"I haven't seen any," responded Hermione shaking her head in the negative.

Lily stood and picked Little Lily up off the floor where she had been playing, "Come help Nan look for something then I will give you your first potions lesson. Perhaps we can get you better at potions then Daddy."

"That wouldn't be difficult," muttered Hermione.

"Hey," protested Harry. "I had an E on my potions OWL."

"And the only reason that you were passing in sixth year was because of your green eyes."

"That's not fair."

"You're right," snapped Hermione. "I forgot and you were cheating with Snape's book."

"I was not cheating!" retorted Harry. "You were just jealous because I was getting higher marks than you."

Hermione frowned and shook her head. "That's not the issue, Harry. You get higher marks than me in Defense and it doesn't bother me because I know that it is your own work. You didn't study and you took the easy way out. You didn't earn your potions grade and once you couldn't rely on that book anymore you weren't even passing the class. You do Muggle cooking well enough, you have an innate sense of what should go together, how things should be, that should carry over to your potions as well," her voice was starting to rise. The baby began to fuss and Hermione stood and began to pace with him.

"If we had a teacher who actually taught instead of blaming me for existing or committing the grievous sin of looking like my father then I might have learned something, instead we have a greasy git who was in love with my mother and couldn't stand the guilt after he told Voldemort the prophesy which caused her to die in the first place. You just need to get over it, Hermione," Harry shouted back from his seat on the sofa.

Hermione stopped her pacing and looked directly at Harry. "There's nothing to get over. You blame Snape for your potions grade, and while I will give you that he didn't help matters, your anger and hatred of him prevented you from putting forth any effort in the class. If McGonagall hadn't tutored you fifth year would you have got the E? I only get angry because I know what you are capable of. I've never been upset with Neville about his potions grade and other then giving Ron a what for about his homework, I've not been upset with him for his class work either, because they aren't capable of doing better, well Ron might be able to improve a bit, but not much. I was actually quite surprised that he pulled an E on his O.W.L. You could be good, but you never tried." Hermione blinked at Lily who was watching the disagreement somewhat openmouthed. Quite a bit of information had been revealed in that little argument. "I think that if you had been as good as your mum he would have forgiven you for being James Potter's son."

Harry stood and walked over to where she was standing. He enveloped her in his arms and held the two of them for a while. Finally Harry said sadly, "No he wouldn't have, Hermione. He owed my father a life debt and tried to right it first year and the other is pure guilt." He was being held firmly by his wife. They were both contemplative for a while. "Is it time to remind Ginny that she owes me, time to remind Molly that Arthur does?"

Hermione sighed, "Let's hope that it doesn't come to that."

"Where do we stand with Ron?" asked Harry.

"Um," Hermione began to chew on her bottom lip in deep thought. "Well, you very clearly saved his life sixth year, but he jumped into that frozen pool to save you in December. I don't believe that Lily's life was truly at risk last month, plus I'm the one that used the lectern. So we are good there. He followed you into the bathroom and you jumped onto the troll, it was you, not him. Besides it was his fault that I was there in the first place. So, I think we are even. Then there is the whole vanquishing a dark lord thing, I don't really know how all of that works," she shrugged.

They were both on edge. Getting no sleep the night before and then the emotional toll of learning of their son's situation had them sniping at each other. Looking at Harry's expression, she knew he needed to get rid of his excess energy and frustration. Eighteen hours after giving birth, Hermione knew is wasn't going to be several rounds of lovemaking, but there was another option, "You need to stay below the tree line until we make sure you can't be seen. The last thing we need is try to convince a bunch of Muggles that you were a big bird and not a wizard on a broom."

He grinned broadly and kissed her before he all but ran out of the room leaving her to deal with the consequences of their conversation. Deciding that she needed to take care of her children first, she collected the baby's things, left Lily with Lily and headed up the stairs. Jane being privy to most of the information, headed off to check on Emma who was just about finished with the revised edition of _Hogwarts, A History_.

A half hour later found Hermione in the study reviewing Remus' old class outlines and skimming through the textbooks. The headmistress already sent book lists out, so they were locked into using what was on the list. She just required the same as Lupin had their third year. As Hermione reviewed the stack in front of her she realized that while his choices were different than any of the professors that they had, they were far superior books.

Hermione saw two shadows enter the room and knew her time was up. She swiveled in her desk chair to face them and gestured to the two arms chairs across the room. "I don't know how we are going to do this next year. Harry has his own classes plus all seven levels of Defense, the children, head boy duties, and he promised to work with Madam Hooch about setting up a recreational Quidditch league."

"Why is he doing all seven levels? Surely there is someone else," said James looking at Lily with concern.

"There isn't really. Me maybe, but he's better and I'm not sure I have the time for the four classes I'll be teaching. Professor McGonagall really shouldn't be taking any of them, but she knew better than to ask me to. There just isn't anyone else left remotely qualified. They were all killed or left the country." Hermione sighed then continued, "Not only is Harry a natural teacher you'd be hard pressed to find someone as gifted as he is at the subject."

"I think it's time we know," said Lily.

"Some of it isn't my place to tell you."

"Just tell us what you can," replied James.

"I don't think that the Dursleys beat him, Dudley beat on him, but not Petunia or Vernon. Don't get me wrong though, they hit him and there was some incident with Petunia and a frying pan," she shook her head in disgust, "they were emotionally abusive and cruel. Vernon in particular. Are you familiar with their house?" They both nodded, "The cupboard under the stairs is where he lived. They locked him in it at night or if he misbehaved. The goal was to knock the freakishness out of him. There was one summer that he was locked up and given only one tin of soup a day and it was through a cat flap." Hermione's voice had become a whisper as she remembered everything her husband had suffered. She was quiet for several moments sitting with her eyes closed thinking back to conversations they had over the years. "He never had a birthday party, that's why it was important to me that yesterday was going to be about Harry. They didn't acknowledge it. No Christmas presents either. One year while he was at school I think they sent him a tissue. He didn't even know his own name until he was five, he was either called 'boy' or 'freak', even after he learned his name. He was told you two died in a car crash and were drunks and layabouts. Vernon panicked when Harry got his Hogwarts letter. You should ask him for a pensive memory of it. I think it would help you understand."

"Why was he with Petunia?" asked Lily.

Hermione swallowed then looked up. "You died. You were dead and you used the spell. You, Lily, sacrificed your life, your blood for Harry."

"Blood wards," she gasped.

Hermione nodded. "And they worked, sort of. I don't think that they were as strong as Dumbledore thought. The summer between fourth and fifth year Fudge's undersecretary sent a pair of Dementors after Harry and his cousin. Oh, that was a nightmare." Hermione shrugged. "I think that was when Dumbledore realized that they weren't what they should have been."

"As long as he considered it home," Lily protested shaking her head, "there shouldn't have been any issues."

Smiling sadly, Hermione said, "That's the thing, he never did. It was just the place he lived and then once he left for Hogwarts the first time he didn't even consider it that."

James took his wife's hand in his and said, "So he went to you after Sirius died."

"Yes," Hermione nodded. "He couldn't after sixth year; it was too big a risk after Dumbledore died and with me being pregnant. At that point they were just standard defense wards. Maybe just a bit more, but not much. The thing of it is, Voldemort thought they were still active blood wards, and that was all we needed. We collected him a week before his birthday and met up at the Burrow. That was how George lost his ear and Mad-Eye was killed."

Lily frowned. Realizing what her daughter-in-law was saying, she said, "He feels guilty."

"He takes the weight of the world on his shoulders. It took everything we had to keep him there that night. He was ready to leave. I think the only thing that kept him there was me telling him that I just sent our baby off to the other side of the world and I had nothing left if he was gone too."

Hermione stood and began to pace a bit. "Looking back, I don't understand why Dumbledore left him there. His aunt and uncle didn't teach him compassion, understanding, love, or any of the childhood lessons most of us are given. With as powerful of a wizard as he is, if he had chosen hate instead of love, he would have been worse than Riddle. Harry is impulsive and when he loses his temper it burns white hot. Sending him back to Privet Drive to stew the summer after Sirius died, when he thought he had nothing, no one to love him, would have been bad. To them he was a waste of space and the entire wizarding community spent our fifth year ridiculing him. The then Minister, Cornelius Fudge, convinced everyone he was a self-aggrandizing prat, a spoilt attention-seeking child. To make matters worse, Dumbledore chose to tell him the prophesy while I was unconscious in the hospital wing. Harry trashed Dumbledore's office and came within a hair's breadth of jumping across the desk and killing Dumbledore himself for allowing the situation to happen in the first place."

"So Harry could have easily become a dark wizard," said James uneasily.

Hermione returned to her chair and nodded. "He would have killed Voldemort then been worse. I'm not sure he could have been stopped at that point." With a mirthless chuckle she asked, "Who do you think would have had to kill him? That would have been my job. Even if I was powerful enough, I doubt that I would ever have been emotionally strong enough to do it. I might have even joined him," Hermione shrugged and looked at her baby sleeping against her chest. "I probably would have and Dumbledore knew it, and recognized it, so he sent him to me."

The room was quiet for several minutes except for the chatter of the toddler that had escaped from her grandmother's hold and was digging through the toy basket next to her mother's desk. Finding what she was looking for, the little girl ran back over to her grandmother and presented her with a stuffed phoenix.

"What can you tell me about Severus?" Lily asked eventually.

"Do you have an Animagus form, Lily?" asked Hermione.

"Yes"

"May I see it?"

Lily nodded. She passed little Lily to James then transformed herself into a doe.

Hermione smiled sadly at the animal then nodded. As soon as she transformed back, Hermione said, "You were his first friend. His father, as you know, was a Muggle and he didn't take too kindly to his wife being a witch. They were poor and things were hard at home."

"How did you learn about all of this?" asked Lily.

"There is a memory. He gave it to Harry right before he died. We can't show it to you without discussing it with his portrait first, it is very personal."

"He was never more to me than a friend, my best friend for a while."

"You were his first and only love," said Hermione.

James looked skeptical at Hermione's statement. "You mean after all that time he never got over her? That is a bit farfetched."

"Dumbledore asked him the same thing. He just sent his Patronus out the window with a message for Harry. Did you ever see it?"

"No," said Lily.

"It was you."

Lily frowned, but nodded in acceptance. "He's gone?"

Nodding Hermione said, "He was headmaster last year so there is a small portrait of him in the heads office. I had planned on talking to him about the Wolfsbane for Teddy. He brewed Remus' for a while."

"There is an issue with Horace?" asked James.

"You know how he likes to collect students?" asked Hermione. She watched both James and Lily nod. "He had his sights set on Harry being the prize of his collection."

"But why, because of Lily?" asked a thoroughly confused James.

Hermione shook her head. It was foreign to her that they didn't automatically know. "I guess what you don't understand is that Lily's charm guaranteed Harry's survival. No one lives after being hit with a killing curse, but Harry did. The Prophet immediately began calling him The Boy-Who-Lived. Loads of ridiculous stories were told of how he did it and what happened.

"There are thirty-four books written to this date about what happened that night, I've read them all and none of them are even remotely accurate."

The older couple looked at each other then James asked, "He remembers?"

Kissing her baby on the top of the head then cuddling him close to her, Hermione nodded, "He remembers."

Lily cleared her throat then said, "Jane said he had some pretty terrible nightmares."

"They were of two varieties. The first are just regular nightmares, but considering how much horror and devastation he has witnessed and what he has been through, it is no wonder. Sometimes I find it amazing that we are as sane as we are. The second was there was a connection with Voldemort because of his scar, because of the Horcrux in Harry. He could see and feel through him. Harry would see him torturing and killing, but back to your other question, because Harry lived and Voldemort was bounced into whatever it was that he became, Harry was an instant celebrity. Not much different than he is now. Children were taught to idolize him. There is even a children's book series. That is part of Ginny's issue. She is in love with the hero, the Boy-Who-Lived, not just Harry. Then once the connection to a prophecy that was about Harry and Voldemort was leaked to the press, he became The Chosen One. Take all of that celebrity in a sixteen year old boy and dangle it in front of Horace Slughorn, he was salivating."

Hermione waved one of her hands about the room. "Professor Slughorn passed him in potions because he was your son, not because he really deserved it. He was also using Snape's old potions book. It had non standard brewing methods in it and so he was able to achieve high marks without ever having to learn the concepts.

"The thing is, I know he could be good, much better than me, really. I'm not an intuitive person. I like logic, I like puzzles. I could never be a potions master. I'll get an O on my N.E.W.T. and I have no doubt with further study I could make any potion in existence, but I will never make them better than they are right now, I can't see how a small substitution or crushing instead of chopping will make it better. I prefer Transfiguration and Arithmancy. Harry's magic is mostly instinct. Wand movements and incantations are not his strong suit. He could do better in potions, but he had no interest in the class while we were learning the basics. If he had known about your interest in potions when we were first or second years, he might have tried harder. So Professor Slughorn forgives him of all his shortcomings strictly because he has his mother's eyes."

Lily and James nodded to Hermione. The teen collected both of her children, the book she was reading, and then left the room. They would need time alone to discuss what she had told them and she had some research to do too.


	14. Attempted Poisonings

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

**Attempted Poisonings**

Potter Hall  
Wales

A week later Hermione was sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast while discussing with Harry plans for attending the Brown/Finnegan wedding when James and Lily walked in. James eyed what was in front of them and asked curiously, "What is it that you are eating?"

Hermione looked up at him and grinned, "Muggle food." She shrugged. "Um this is a bagel and the white stuff smeared over the top is cream cheese, then we have a parfait. It's plain yogurt, berries, and granola, and in the glass is orange juice. The smell of eggs has made me nauseous since I was pregnant with Lily," she stated. With that, Hermione handed little Lily, who was sitting at the table in her high chair, a quarter of a bagel and some berries.

"It's good really," added Harry in between bites as he read The Prophet. "High in protein, fiber, and calcium. Better for you than traditional English breakfast anyway. I started eating it when I stayed with Hermione after fifth year and this is what we have two or three times a week."

"Not that I'm really all that concerned about my dietary health, but I'm all for trying anything once, how do I make it?" stated James.

Harry set down his paper and said, "I'll get it, it's no big deal. Just watch." They both sat down and watched as he sliced a bagel and put them in a toaster, used two bowls to spoon in stuff to make the parfait and two glasses of orange juice."

"I've never liked pumpkin juice," stated Lily, "it's too sweet. I'd forgotten how much I missed orange and blackcurrant when I stopped being a Muggle."

"I've never been particularly fond of the menu at Hogwarts," stated Hermione. "People haven't eaten like that since the 1950's. I had Mum sending fruit and other things to me."

Harry started to chuckle. "I remember the first time you tried to get Ron to eat a banana. He was convinced that you were trying to poison him and then he bit into it without peeling it first."

"They aren't very good that way. My grandmother was Muggle-born," said James, "so I wasn't as isolated from the society as most, but they didn't have my father until they were in their late seventies so by the time Lily and I were together, things had changed quite a bit."

"I can imagine," nodded Harry.

Jane and Richard walked in looking a bit pensive and immediately slid into seats. "Do you want something to eat?" called Harry as put cream cheese on the bagel halves in front of him.

"Oh, no thank you, Harry," said Jane. "We ate before walking over. We do have something that we wish to talk to you about."

"James, why don't we take our breakfast into the dining room?" said Lily.

"Oh, no, it isn't like that. We've just come to a final decision about something and we wanted to inform the kids," stated Richard.

"Okay, we're waiting," said Hermione.

"Do you remember a bit back when we were talking about where to live and Harry was concerned about the two of us returning to dentistry?" Richard said.

"I thought we discussed this," began Hermione. "We want you with us. Not just for Emma, but she is part of it."

"No, poppet, that is not what I mean," said Richard shaking his head.

Hermione nodded, but it was Harry who said, "Right, you said that another offer had presented itself, but you hadn't decided one way or another. Does this mean you have?"

"Yes, we've taken the position. Back in June, Minerva asked us if we would consider coming to work for her as the Muggle Studies teachers. We've accepted her offer," said Richard.

Hermione blinked then looked at Harry before saying, "Muggle Studies? At Hogwarts? But you're Muggles."

"Must be why she thought we understood Muggle culture," said Jane wryly. "I will be teaching along with your father until the baby is born then he will be in the classroom and I will help him with the down items, grading and such. Since we can't Apparate and using the Floo right now is not the best idea, we will take staff quarters until the baby is born, then will come back here. Richard can Floo in everyday. Most teachers who don't live on premises Floo into the staff lounge or their personal offices."

"You are further isolating yourselves from Muggle society," stated Hermione. "I just don't want you unhappy and living in a world that you aren't fully part of."

"How long until it's safe, Hermione?" asked Jane. "How long until whomever it is that would like to punish you stops using us? What about your sister? You said that she can't live in a Muggle neighborhood, that it would draw attention to her. We don't know about the new baby, but we were told that Lily's sister was an unusual situation. That it does happen, but if one of the children in a Muggle family is magical, usually all are. We are going to plan on the baby being a witch or a wizard and then adjust if it's a Muggle baby."

"I know and it will be a long time before all of them are gone. Kingsley isn't making the headway we'd like to see. The Aurors that are left just don't have the inherent understanding of the Death Eaters that Harry has, or even Ron and I." Hermione looked away and sighed. "I just don't want you to regret giving it all up for me."

Both Jane and Lily started to laugh. It was Jane who spoke first. "Give it all up? Hermione, we moved to Australia to keep Emma and little Lily safe. I allowed you to take away all the memories I had of you and everything familiar to me, just because you asked. You put your three week old baby on a plane and didn't know if you would ever see her again, just to keep her safe. Lily stood before her son and certain death and _died_ on the chance that he would live. All of them easy choices. None of them are regretted, this, this is nothing, Hermione, nothing."

"Besides poppet," interjected Richard, "We have phone service, a telly, and most other standard Muggle household items. They just come with an elf. It's far better for us here than in London. Our friends think it odd that we've moved to Wales, but we just said that we've taken a cottage on a larger estate. We can Floo into London and from there take the tube. Besides, it isn't like we don't have a car if we want to drive in. Lily was kind enough to bring your mother into London yesterday, she picked me up from the joke shop, and we went out to dinner with some old friends and then I Flooed back home while Ron took your mother. We hate imposing on people for her transportation, but until she is able to toss herself through a fireplace, we appreciate it. Also, that barman friend of yours, the one who looks like Dumbledore, he said I was welcome to use his Floo whenever I wanted, if I needed to come into Hogsmeade. That's how I got that chocolate your mum was craving and those tooth flossing mints. Ron said it was the best place to get that sort of thing, that the candy store in Diagon Alley was far inferior. George went with me. He did something and Angelina put him on the couch for the past two nights, figured he'd butter her up with a bit of chocolate. Anyway, he felt that my first time in the shop, he wanted to make sure I understood what exactly each thing was. And to never, ever, buy a cockroach cluster."

"Best not and anything with the word blood in it, it actually means blood. It's for the vampires, hags, and I don't even want to think about it what else," Harry shuddered a bit. "And Aberforth and Dumbledore were brothers," he added. "Well congratulations then. Hermione and I are exempt from your class as we both have an N.E.W.T. in the subject, and we would have been anyway. You will have Ron, Neville, and Luna though."

"Pipe train indeed," Hermione muttered.

"Well, we've come to ask you a couple favors. First, we'd like to buy an owl. We've been using Copernicus, but he's Emma's. George said that Fred chose most of their joke shop owls and he thinks that you would be a better choice than he in finding one for us. That the two he chose were, um, I think he said barmy. There was something about inheriting the gene from whomever it was that chose Errol." Richard shook his head for a moment, and then continued, "I've known that thing Ron has for years and I know we don't want anything like that. Second, Minerva has asked us to come in today, she has a few-"

Emma cut him off with a high pitched, "Mione!" The little girl ran into the room looking muddy and upset.

"What's wrong? Did the imps get you again?" Two days prior as she had been investigating the sound of laughter from the stream bed on the property, Emma learned just what imps find funny. She had been tripped.

"I'm sorry Mione. I didn't know. I didn't know he'd do that. I thought it was... I just wanted to give him a spot of cream and then he..." she didn't finish but threw herself into her sister's arms and cried.

Richard and Jane were very confused as to why their daughter was so upset but the four magical people in the room nodded sagely. Lily said, "Did you think he was a hedgehog?"

She nodded and sniffed. "I knew a girl in primary school who had one in her garden and she always boasted about how sweet he was and how she would give him cream and I... I just wanted to pet him. I didn't mean for him to do that. He ruined it."

Harry knelt in front of her and said, "You did nothing wrong. In fact this is my fault and Hermione's. We should have taken you around the property and identified all of the magical creatures that are here to you. What you found was not a hedgehog. He was a Knarl and they are highly suspicious of being poisoned. It's best not to feed them."

"I'm sorry."

Hermione looked at her and said, "Did you try to catch him after he began to destroy the garden?"

"I couldn't. Then I fell in the mud where the bird bath turned over and... I just wanted to pet him. I wasn't going to poison him."

"How about this, next time you see a creature and you want a closer look, you come get Harry or me and we will tell you what you need to know first? There are loads of neat things in the woods."

"I'm sorry about the garden," she said looking still upset.

"I know you are, but you didn't do anything wrong and it can be repaired. Go on and get cleaned up, I think we are going into Hogwarts."

Richard nodded and after Emma left he asked, "What happened?"

"There is a magical creature called a Knarl that looks just like a hedgehog, except they are a bit paranoid. If offered food they turn away, she probably offered several times, and because of that he savaged the garden," explained Hermione. "I didn't realize that there were any here and she didn't know."

"There are quite a few," stated Richard. "Right outside our cottage. I was thinking of offering them a bit of cream myself." With a smile, he looked at his daughter and added, "I guess I will hold off on that."

"We don't really have any good magical creatures books, Harry," said Hermione with a frown. "Hagrid always chose weird ones. I left the biting books in London. I didn't want any of the children to grab them."

"Not to mention the damage they do to the other books. I went through two Transfiguration texts that year and Neville had to have every one of his replaced, twice," replied Harry shaking his head at the memory. "Why don't we talk to Charlie today, if he has a minute, and see if he can suggest something, also not that I want to panic you, but I want to talk to him about Welsh Green range."

"I think this is part of it. They'd use the sea," Hermione said thoughtfully. "Mostly nest up in the mountains though, closer to Holyhead."

"What is a Welsh Green?" asked Jane as she was making herself a cup of tea.

"Dragon," said Richard. "Don't you remember from Hermione's letters fourth year and that blasted tournament that Fleur had the Welsh Green?"

"No," said Jane is an almost dangerous tone. "I was more concerned that Harry had the Horntail and that he was in the thing at all." Harry distinctly heard her mumble something that sounded like, "Should have come to us after second year."

Figuring that it would be best to change the subject Hermione said, "Lily and I have an appointment to see Paulina Granger about the Wolfsbane Potion study tomorrow, but today is fine. Do you need a lift to Hogwarts?"

"Minerva has some simple administrative duties to go over with us and she isn't convinced about the things in the Muggle Studies wing. She's had several previous students tell her that items are labeled incorrectly and such."

"Yes, I told her that it was called a Rubber Ducky not a Quacky Duck," said Hermione thinking about her third year when she enrolled in Muggle Studies. "Most of it is old too. You'll need several days to inventory it and then replace a bit. I can help you with labeling."

"How do you want to do this?" Harry asked his wife.

"Oh, um, well Dad and Emma will Floo and do you want Mum or the children?"

"We gave McGonagall the bracelets back so we are going to have to Apparate into Hogsmeade. I don't know if we will be able to bring them past the Muggle Repelling Charms like we can at Grimmauld Place or if I'll need to run up to the castle," pointed out Harry.

Hermione frowned in thought then said, "It's something we need to know anyway."

"Lils and I will go with you," said James. "We haven't been in a while and I can help with the sorting in the Muggle Studies wing. I might not be able to identify what it is, but I can... hmmm can't do that. I don't have a wand. Well there is no point in getting one for just a couple more weeks. I suppose that means I need to catch a ride or take the Floo with Richard and Emma." He looked at his son and asked as offhanded as possible, "So, um, is Rosemerta still around?"

Not seeing his mother's eyes narrow, Harry nodded, "She is."

"Maybe I should bring Richard by and introduce him, you know, just in case he needs to use her Floo.

With a thump on the back of her husband's head, Lily stated, "There is nothing wrong with the Floo at the Hogs Head."

Trying not to laugh, Hermione said, "Sirius will be up from his morning nap in about an hour. Why don't we plan on leaving after that?"


End file.
